Flutered
by LLama5
Summary: Everyone has secrets, some dark, some not so dark. His brothers thought they knew many of Chibs' secrets, but there are some he's managed to keep. A visit to an Irish pub outside of Charming reveals some of Chibs' past and a woman captures his attention. Chibs/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter, I just get to play with the characters a bit.**

The clubhouse offers free alcohol and companionship any day of the week. Typically, this would be where Chibs would spend at least a portion of his evening. He enjoyed the camaraderie with his brothers and the warmth and comfort of a willing Croweater. However, tonight was one of those nights that Chibs wanted to be lost in a sea of people. The strange type of solitude that is offered by a bar outside of the Charming city limits. There, Chibs had the opportunity to play observer rather than participant. Watching the patrons engage in activities like idle conversation, clumsily attempting to flirt with women, and swaying along with whatever band was willing to play for the free drinks and meager pay.

Chibs waved off a proffered beer from Juice as he steered himself toward the clubhouse door.

"Where are you going, man?" Juice piped up, stopping Chibs in his tracks.

"Out, brother." Chibs was intentionally vague, hoping to avoid a mohawked tag along.

"Out where? Its dead here tonight." Juice said as he bounded toward the Scot. The younger man periodically has the disposition of an attention starved puppy. Chibs found it simultaneously endearing and irritating.

Chibs sighed, knowing he was not going to easily shake off his young friend. "Change of scenery, Juicy-boy. I'm feeling nostalgic for an Irish pub. Was thinking about Slattery's." The expectant grin from Juice let him know that his plans of public solitude were dashed. "Come on boyo, let's go."

They settled at the bar near the stage, ordering drinks. Chibs took up his customary bar position to watch the goings-on. His back leaned towards the bar, supporting himself on both elbows. Juice awkwardly emulated the same position, spinning around on his barstool when he realized that he was facing a different direction than his companion. Chibs casually watched the band set up to play, as Juice jabbered away about his recent trip to Las Vegas.

"Seriously, this strip club must have been a retirement home for showgirls. The girls were a little rough looking and didn't know how to work a pole, but there were a lot of high kicks and a crazy amount of feathers. Tig of course fucking loved it." Chibs shook his head and laughed at the comment, only peripherally listening to the story.

Juice turned to the bartender. "Can we get another round?" The bartender gave a curt nod and went to turn toward the shelf that was stocked with an impressive amount of whiskey, scotch, and bourbon.

"Two fingers of Jameson and a Bud. On the tab?" The bartender asked as he placed the drinks.

Juice nodded in response. He stopped the bartender from wandering off to the next patron. "Hey, what kind of music are they playing tonight?"

"Irish." Was all the brief response he received as the bar man took the next order.

Pointing with his beer, Juice noted the banner hanging above the stage. "Flutered? What kind of band name is that?"

"It's Irish slang for drunk." Chibs responded. "Know how the Eskimos are supposed to have 50 words for snow? The Irish are the same way, but with drunk." He briefly tore his eyes away from the woman on the small stage that had grabbed his attention. When Juice continued to regale him with tales from Vegas, Chibs' eyes wandered back to the woman currently raising the microphone stands. She was in no way dressed to draw attention, but her simple uncomplicated beauty kept Chibs enraptured. Her beauty was natural and unaltered, unlike a Croweater, whose beauty was superficial and painted on.

She wore a plain black v-neck that allowed a just barely a peek at the lacy pink bra underneath. The jeans she wore were tight and well worn, with holes at the knee that were earned rather than purchased. Her shoulder length dirty blonde loose curls bounced as she tightened the microphone stand. He tilted his head appreciating her lean muscular body. She was tall, 5'8" maybe, he guessed her age to be around 30.

Chibs couldn't help but smile to himself when he noticed she glanced more than once in his direction. Embarrassed she would quickly look away biting her lower lip when she was caught peeking. The next time she peeked he wiggled his fingers in a mock wave. She smiled and continued to diligently set up the stage.

Chibs felt an elbow in his ribs. "Dude, she's hot." Juice pointed at the object of Chibs' current focus.

"Aye." Chibs responded distractedly as he examined her face. Full Cheekbones, a slightly upturned nose, and almost unnaturally bright green eyes.

Juice grinned widely. "Are you going to keep eye fucking her and ignoring me?"

This earned a chuckle. "Most likely. She's nicer to look at than you, you minger." Chibs roughly patted his friend on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I'm half paying attention to you."

Encouraged, Juice continued on with his tales, which Chibs seemed to hear intermittently. "…got ahold of some good weed… some sort of medieval jousting dinner theater thing… Tig freaked out… needed to find a time machine… Tig asked the waiter where he could buy a flux capacitor…"

Chibs turned towards his friend, raising an eyebrow. "Wha…" He was cut off by a yelp coming from the direction of the stage.

"SHIT, my hand." A band member was on one knee clutching his left hand to his chest. Attempting to move his fingers he gasped. "Fuck, I thinks its broken." The other band members gathered around him, near the hardware case that once held the speakers had fallen on his hand. Several minutes of whispers transpired between the quartet. The brunette woman that had previously been setting up the speakers shuffled off with the injured man, making their way out the door.

The blonde beauty scurried towards the bar directly next to Chibs, grabbing the bartender's attention. "Kenny! Kenny!" She shouted. "Listen, Blue hurt his hand he can't play his fiddle, Shannon is taking him to the hospital. Don't worry we can still play."

Kenny Slattery shook his head. "What exactly are you going to play with only an accordion and a guitar? Lynn, you're down a fiddler and a bodhrán player. Just pack up, I'll turn on the jukebox tonight. You can have a few drinks on me."

Lynn reached into her back pocket. "I've got a pennywhistle too!" She smiled impishly. Glancing briefly at the leather clad man to her left who guffawed at the gesture.

"I'm pretty sure you can't play two instruments at once, Lynn. Go on, pack it up." Kenny began to walk away.

"NO! Kenny please, let us play, I really need the money. I can't afford to miss this gig." She reached for his arm, tears welling in her eyes.

"Maybe I can help out, lass." Her eyes darted to the Scotsman next to her. She had noticed the kutte on his back earlier. She knew about the Sons, she had lived in Charming since she was 15 years old. She knew they could be trouble and conversely be benefactors of the communicty. The dichotomy had always intrigued her, but until today it had always been from afar.

"I'm sorry…. What?" Her confusion was evident. How could the stranger, incredibly handsome stranger, help her out of her current predicament.

"Uh, Chibs they already went to the hospital, I don't think your medic skills…" Chibs held up a hand silencing Juice.

He couldn't believe his luck. The opportunity to play hero, that would go a long way to getting in her good graces, and hopefully her pants. "You're looking for a fiddle player, yeah? Yours truly happens to play a mean Irish fiddle." He chucked a confident thumb towards himself whilst winking at Lynn. "What's on your playlist?"

Lynn tripped over her words, both confused by the Scotsman proclaiming to be an Irish fiddler, and elated by her potential dumb luck. "Um, its, we, um… Some old Irish drinking songs, some Pogues, Dubliners, some other stuff too if we're in the mood." She dug in her pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper, handing it to the Scot letting her fingers slide against his.

Juice looked thoroughly confused. Apparently trying to wrap his brain around the idea of Chibs the musician.

"Let's take a look, spent a good long while in Belfast, playing here and there with some bands. Trying to keep myself out of trouble. Didn't work though, still got into trouble." He glanced down the list, recognizing most of the songs. "This and this. Don't know these. These two need a drum beat, so are probably out. I can help with the others though as long as you don't intend to get too creative with the tempo. That is if your friend, Blue is it?" Lynn nodded. "If Blue is right handed and doesn't mind another man handling his fiddle."

She responded by hugging him fiercely. Chibs' back bounced into the bar, he made an audible 'oof' sound. "Careful, lass. You've already had one broken fiddler tonight, don't try for two."

Her cheeks began to redden. His hands still rested on her hips as a result of her assault. She had the overwhelming urge to hug him again, more gently, so it would last longer.

"Thank you so much." She grinned covering her mouth with both hands, taking a step back. "I don't even know your name! I'm Lynn." She held out her hand to shake his in greeting.

He smirked at her. "Shaking hands now? We were all hugs a minute ago." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "The name is Chibs. The grinning bastard behind me is Juice." Nodding his head towards his friend. Juice responded with a wide grin and a brief enthusiastic wave.

"CHIBS, you wonderful man!" She exclaimed. "Stay right there, I'll be right back." She patted his knee before heading back to the stage, looking for Blue's case.

"Really?" Juice seemed incredulous. "Since when do you play an instrument? Especially the violin?"

"Fiddle" Chibs quickly corrected.

"What's the difference?" Juice inquired.

Chibs downed the remainder of his whiskey. "You don't spill beer on a violin."

"Seriously, man. You didn't answer me. Since when are you some sort of secret musician?" Juice was very curious.

Chibs was tempted to leave him hanging and walk towards Lynn. He decided to be generous and provide an answer. "My Ma was a music teacher. Tortured us kids with hours of lessons, our flat was littered with all sorts of instruments."

Lynn reappeared with a man that shared similar dirty blonde hair. "Chibs, this is my accordion player and brother, Mikey." Mikey gave Chibs a hearty handshake with a grateful smile. "And this is your fiddle for the night. Come on, let's get you tuned up."

Walking towards the stage, Chibs cracked his knuckles, and shook out his hands. There was some brief chatting, but they were on a schedule. He took the bow and fiddle held out by Lynn. Carefully he plucked the strings and gently turned the pegs until the fiddle seemed properly tuned. He brought the chin piece to its resting position, experimentally he drew the bow across the strings and played a quick couple of scales to validate.

Juice listened in amazement. He had half expected the sound of a dying cat. Instead, pleasing musical tones erupted from the strings. The other two were similarly executing sound checks.

Minutes later, Lynn introduced themselves to the gathered crowd, announcing the first song 'The Rocky Road to Dublin'. After an audible count and a brief singing intro by the brother and sister duo, the two began playing. A minute in, the tempo kicked up, and a more than shocked Juice watched his friend join in with unexpected ease.

 **Author's Note: OK be gentle. This is my first attempt at writing and posting anything, I'm not sure if I'm on the right path here, and that's where I look to you dear readers to help me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nuffin'.**

The trio from the stage approached the bar after their set ordering a bucket of beer, Mikey excused himself to call and inquire about Blue's wellbeing. An exuberant Juice awaited them, his arm wrapped around the waist of a very giggly brunette.

"That was awesome, man! Who knew you had it in you?! Wait until the guys hear about this." He disentangled himself from the brunette long enough to embrace Chibs in a bro-hug.

Lynn interjected. "He's right that was pretty damned good. You're welcome to fill in for Blue anytime. If his hand IS actually broken, we could surely use you! Would you be willing?" She handed over a beer that Kenny had delivered.

"He absolutely will! I'll bring some of the guys around, it'll be awesome. I can bring Jenny here too." Juice offered giving the young woman a squeeze.

"Julie." She said whilst giggling.

"What?" Juice replied.

"My name is Julie, not Jenny, silly." The giggling was incessant, causing Chibs to roll his eyes. This one seemed barely intelligent enough to stand upright.

"Aye, I'll play if you need me." Chibs directed towards Lynn. Pointing a finger at Juice he said, "how about we keep this between you, me, and Julie here, huh? I don't think Flutered needs a rowdy biker fan club following them around from pub to pub. Could be bad for business." Lynn blanched slightly at the idea.

Kenny returned cash in hand, counting out the money and handed it to Lynn. "Thank you fine sir." She mock bowed to the bar owner as she accepted the cash. She paused for a moment, this would typically be when she divided the cash evenly amongst her bandmates. However, on this occasion two of said bandmates were missing and there was a ruggedly handsome interloper. "Umm. We can split this three ways I guess."

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart." Chibs announced. "That was fun, keep the money for your boy Blue and the young lass that dragged him to hospital."

Lynn argued, "We wouldn't have made a dime tonight without you. Please take this." She waved a few hundred dollars in front of him.

Chibs grasped her wrist. "Playing some good Irish music with a beautiful woman is payment enough." They shared a smile at the comment. He held her wrist for a long moment, edging slightly closer and winking at her. She blushed, flustered by something as simple as a wink from this man. She turned away just in time to see her brother rejoining them.

"Yeah, it's broken. Blue will be out at least six weeks." Mikey sighed snagging a beer and taking a swig. He slapped Chibs on the shoulder. "Dude, thanks for tonight." Chibs nodded and held up his beer in a silent 'no problem' gesture.

Lynn was feeling the effects of the beer she was drinking far too quickly. She'd had a few during the set and was currently feeling a bit more emboldened than usual.

She wrapped her arms around Chibs and kissed him on the cheek. "Chibs has offered to fill in for a while because he thinks I'm beautiful." It was her turn to wink at him. He smiled, showing his dimples, she wanted to kiss him again, not just his cheek. _'_ _Woah, slow down Lynn'._ She chastised herself. Her skin felt warm and tingly on her hip where the biker's free hand rested.

Mikey shifted his eyes between the two. "Um, thanks, we appreciate it. I'm going to start packing up." As a big brother Mikey was tempted to play the expected role and give the man a hard careful 'hey buddy, keep your hands off my sister' stare. However, he knew that be about as effective as a chihuahua barking at a rottweiler. Mikey chose instead to enlist the help of a bar-back to assist with the stage disassembly.

Juice leaned and whispered to the Scot. "Bro, I'm taking this one home. She's begging for it, literally. You should hear the shit she's been saying to me."

"Take care of that laughing hyena of yours there, I'll catch you later." Chibs watched as his friend escorted his skank du jeur out the door.

Lynn couldn't help herself from snuggling into Chibs' half embrace. "Ok. How about we help Mikey load up the van then I take you out for some late night diner food? I know a place that has a good sloppy burger. Mikey can take the equipment home, and I'll ride with you." What was she thinking, allowing herself to not only ride with this man, but to be her only means of getting home later.

"Oh, you're trying to win my heart with greasy food, aren't ya? I wouldn't dare turn down such an offer from a bonnie lass." He released her pleased with how things were progressing, and quickly finished his beer. "Let's get to loading that van."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"Mary mother of Christ, what is that?" The Scotsman exclaimed as he approached 'the van'. He cautiously approached the vehicle hefting one side of a hardware case. In front of him was a standard white transit van, however the panels were emblazoned with large cartoonish dogs and cats along which read ZOOMIN' GROOMIN'.

Lynn smiled as she opened the rear doors. "Don't knock it, Scotty. That's my day job. Pet scrubber by day, musician by night."

She slapped the side of the van as Mikey prepared to drive off.

"Ready?" She questioned. Chibs nodded and lead her to his bike. After offering his helmet he straddled the Harley and slapped the seat behind him. "Where are we headed?"

"Granny's at the corner of Chestnut and Hampton in Charming, know it?" He nodded.

Raising an eyebrow he inquired, "Ever ride before?" She shook her head in the negative, as she fitted herself behind him. He reached for both of her wrists without looking behind him and placed her hands on his stomach. "Hold on tight, put your feet here, and lean with me." When the engine fired up, she gasped at the sudden vibration. She felt the rumble of his laugh against her chest and hands as they took off towards the diner.

Settling across from each other in a booth nestled in the corner of the diner, she watched as Chibs pulled off his gloves. He tugged at each finger so as not to turn the gloves inside out as he removed them. Lynn inexplicably found the movements erotic. She tried to shake the image out of her head of him removing other clothing items. _'_ _Oh no, I'm in trouble. I going to drag this man to my bed tonight aren't I?'_ She hadn't been with anyone since she had broken up with her inattentive ex-boyfriend nearly a year ago. The intoxicating combination of bad boy biker, talented musician, sexy lean body, and handsome face had her swooning. His face intrigued her, it was both kind and rugged. She wondered about the scars, but knew that was probably often one of the first questions women asked him. Lynn didn't want to be like other women.

Chibs noticed as Lynn fixated on his hands. He was similarly fixated on her pink lips as she absently ran her tongue along her lower lip. He imagined what it would feel like to have those lips and tongue on his body. Shifting in his seat, he felt a rush of lust shoot straight to his crotch.

Clearing his throat and raking a hand through his choppy hair he broke the silence. "So tell me Lynn, you scrub dogs and play in an Irish band. What else should I know about you?"

Just as she was about to answer the waitress sidled up to their booth, an older lady that could have possibly been Granny herself. "You need menus or do you know what you want?" This establishment obviously was accustomed to regulars rather than new customers.

"I don't need a menu, do you?" Lynn asked. He knew where Granny's was, maybe he had a 'usual'.

He shook his head. "I know what I want." He winked at her again.

 _'_ _Damn that adorable wink. Makes me blush every time. Was that a double entendre? Does he want me? No he wants food.'_

The Granny-esque waitress turned to Lynn, "Ladies first."

"Big Daddy burger, fries, and a vanilla coke." Chibs eyes widened in surprise at her order.

"How 'bout you, Hun?" She turned to Chibs.

He looked at Lynn while he ordered. "Same. But with extra jalapenos, I like it hot." His new band mate smiled in return. _'_ _Flirt.'_

Continuing their conversation she asked. "So what do you want to know about me?"

Cocking his head slightly to the side and stroking his beard he asked "American girl playing Irish music. What got you into that?"

"My dad, my last name is O'Bara. He's Irish, born there raised in the US, St Louis. I lived there until I was 15 then moved here to Charming where my mom's family is from. He tried to impart some of his heritage on my brother and me, made us take music lessons and Irish dancing. How about you? The accent says Scottish, but you said that you spend time in Belfast, what brought you there? Oh, and what's your last name. First name for that matter too, it sure as shit isn't Chibs."

He figured he may as well air out some of his baggage now. "Ha. The name is Filip Telford. Moved to Belfast when I was 20, my dad got a good job there as a structural mechanic moved the family, figured I'd tag along see if he could get me a job too. I had intended to eventually move back to Glasgow, but then I met my wife. Started a family, have a girl named Kerrianne."

 _'_ _Fucking married! Shit, goddamn married.'_ Lynn was trying to hide her devastation.

He continued with his redacted life story. "But, things didn't work out. We've been separated for years. They're still back in Belfast. I get to talk to my girl now and then." He scrubbed his hand over his face, trying to figure out why he had shared so much. Maybe he thought this could be more than a one night thing, he had promised to play in place of Blue for possibly weeks after all. "Never got around to making it official, the divorce you know?"

She was beautiful, there was no denying that, and she was so much more unique than the Croweaters and Sweetbutts that he so often indulged in. The women at the clubhouse we sexy sure, but seemed to lack substance, just husks of human beings. Those hang-arounds didn't understand that to be an old lady there needed to be more to a woman.

She sighed audibly. _Separated, different continent, I could live with that, right?_

He decided to lighten up the conversation a little. "Alright, back to you. Let's see…" He pondered for a moment. "If you had to spend a month on a desert island and you could only bring one album, one book, and one movie what would they be?"

Lynn laughed out loud at the first date style icebreaker. "Ok good question, Scotty. Let me think." She waggled back in forth in her seat, eyes looking upwards as she thought. Chibs mentally patted himself on the back for bringing the conversation back to lighter fare, and watched her as she pondered her answer.

"Oh I got it!" She stated excitedly. "I would bring Pearl Jam Ten."

Chibs interjected. "Oh good choice. I'm liking you more already, Lovely."

She blushed a bit at the pet name before continuing. "The Alchemist by Paulo Coehlo… and Goodfellas would be my movie."

The food arrived just as she finished her list.

"The Alchemist, huh? The Pilgrimage wasn't half bad either." Chibs stated as he popped a fry in his mouth. Meanwhile Lynn nearly choked on her beverage. "What? Are you surprised that a biker reads?"

"No. Well, yes. It just seems a bit incongruous is all." She admitted.

Pointing a fry at her he said, "I'm full of surprises. Just you wait."

Wrangling her burger into her hands she turned the questions back to him, "Ok. Now your turn. You're the one on the desert island."

"Alright." He rattled off his list quickly. "Led Zeppelin, untitled fourth album. Snows of Kilimanjaro by Hemingway, and the Maltese Falcon."

"You're a mystery Mr. Telford." She said through a mouthful of burger, right before unceremoniously licking the burger juices that were currently dripping towards her elbow.

Chibs couldn't help but smile as her lack of manners.

They spent the next hour learning about each other and sharing laughs.

The ride home was more exhilarating than the ride to the diner. She pressed herself against his back, enjoying his warmth. During their meal her attraction to the man she was currently grasping only intensified. He had so much more depth to his personality than she expected. There was certainly a strong physical attraction, but now she found herself nearly smitten.

Chibs found that he could not stop smiling as he felt Lynn grasp him tighter. Time had flown by in the diner. It had been years since he had actually enjoyed talking with a woman so much. Typically he would flirt and use the allure of his accent to abbreviate any conversation to get a woman into his bed as quickly as possible. With Lynn, he honestly was enjoying her company, it was unexpected.

They arrived at her home, and he helped her dismount from his Dyna. Ever the gentleman outlaw he walked her to her door.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked almost shyly.

"Come in? For coffee?" He raised an eyebrow, hopeful.

Lynn's tongue darted out to her upper lip. "Well, I was thinking for sex… but if you want coff…"

His lips crashed into hers before she could finish her sentence.

 **Author's Note: Ok, I know it's moving along a little slowly. But I promise some smut in the next chapter. HA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yup. SOA still isn't mine. Beware, there be smut ahead.**

In front of the modest ranch home, Lynn's back was pressed against her door as she kissed Chibs hungrily. She released his kutte long enough to dig through her purse with the cross body strap. She huffed against his lips when she couldn't locate her keys by blindly groping in her bag. Reluctantly she separated herself from the biker and faced the door continuing her search. Chibs pulled himself flush against her back, sweeping her hair away from her neck, and nibbling on her pulse point. Lynn almost dropped her newly located keys from the sensation. Successfully unlocked, they stumbled into the house and were greeting by a loud and brief baying noise. Lynn turned towards the noise and shushed the small beagle excitedly running towards them. The animal jumped up begging for a greeting, batting her paws at Chibs and Lynn. Squatting down, Chibs ruffled the dog's fur. "Who's this?" He wasn't surprised to see she had a dog, she was a groomer after all.

"This is Dotty." She whispered back. "Sorry, I don't want to wake Shannon, my house mate. Let me take Dotty out real quickly, grab a beer from the fridge. I'll be right back."

Chibs looked around and located the fridge. He was frustrated to have to stop their progress to the bedroom. Damn dog is lucky it's cute. He leaned against the kitchen counter and took in his surroundings. The house was smaller than his, but very nice. Hardwoods floors throughout the open floor plan, the décor was full of subtle smoky colors, much less feminine than he would have expected for a house with two women.

Lynn came bustling back in with Dotty hot on her heels. She rummaged through the pantry and found a rawhide bone tossing it to the hound. "That should keep her busy for a while." Lynn stated quietly while washing her hands. "Where were we? Oh, right!" She grabbed Chibs by the belt dragging him towards her. She continued her assault on his lips. His kisses were intoxicating, gentle yet hungry. The way his tongue probed hers sent bolts of heat straight to her core. "Bedroom now."

"Lead the way, Lovely." He stole another kiss before following her while peeling off his kutte.

Once the door was closed behind she grabbed the kutte out of his hand and tossed it towards the dresser, she tried to contain her surprise at the sight of the holstered knives. He shrugged out of the holster and set it with his kutte. His hands grasped her by the hips and pulled her flush against him. He went for her neck again, causing her to moan, letting one hand roam up her ribs to her breasts. She raked her nails across the shoulders of his black shirt, he arched his body into her. Lynn could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her. Sneaking her hands between them she went straight for his belt buckle. "Impatient lass aren't ya." He jokingly bucked his hips into her.

"It has been a good long time since I've been properly fucked. So, yeah, I'm a little impatient." She took two steps back from the Scot, peeling off her shirt and kicking off her shoes. Smiling at his predatory look with hooded eyes she slowly and methodically began to unbutton her jeans and pull the zipper down.

Looking at her tight athletic body his pulse quickened. The pink lace that he had a peek of earlier in the night was covering two perfect handful perky breasts. He had almost been stunned into stillness, he found her figure so much more enticing than the too skinny with big tits he was used to. Snapping back into motion, he peeled off his shirt and wifebeater only undoing the top two buttons.

She only had a brief moment to admire his broad shoulders, lean body and tattoos, she finally got to see the tattoo on his chest that she had spied a bit of earlier in the night. _'_ _Is that a dollar?'_

He rushed towards her, tossing her onto the bed we an almost feral growl. Taking her lace covered breast into his mouth, he flicked his tongue over her hardened nubs. Paying equal attention to both. He heard her breath hitch. He grabbed the waist of her jeans and yanked them down. He found that her panties did not match her bra. She was not intending to get laid tonight. That made his ego and cock swell.

She released a loud throaty laugh. "Who's impatient now?"

He shushed her. "Quiet, wouldn't want to wake the housemate." This caused her to snicker more as she reached for his belt when he crawled up to loom over her. He captured her mouth momentarily as she worked his pants open and slid her hand into his boxer briefs.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed breathily. _'_ _That is a BIG dick.'_

He rocked his hips as she too lightly stroked him. "Like what you found, Lovely?" He reached down pushing her panties aside, dipping a single finger into her folds, finding her already very wet. "I think you do."

As he rose back up off the bed she momentarily pouted, she placed her fingers where his just were. She teased her own clit as she watched him remove his boots, pants, and boxer briefs. The site of his erect penis, uncircumcised, long and thick made her double her efforts on herself.

The sight before him made his cock twitch. He was desperate to touch and taste her. Grasping her ankles he pulled her to the edge of the bed. Eliciting a squeal of surprise from Lynn, he rid her of her panties. "Let me touch you." He dropped to one knee and positioned her legs over his shoulders. Teasingly he licked her thigh near her junction, feeling her shiver. With a broad lick, he ran his tongue from her opening to her clit. Another less dignified squeal came from her as she almost painfully gripped his hair. With quick flicks of his tongue he attended to her clit wile experimentally dipping one finger into her. She moaned with pleasure as he thrust his finger slowly in and out. Reaching down with his free hand he stroked his achingly hard cock as he continued to nibble and lick her. Lynn scratched at his shoulders and pulled at his hair, the little bit of pain was tempting him to stroke himself faster and harder. Sometimes he liked a little pain with his pleasure. He added a second finger slowly, feeling how tight she was, he was momentarily concerned about hurting her when he finally entered her. He would have to take it slowly. After a few more moments of ministrations with his tongue and fingers, he felt her walls tightening.

All logical thought had left her as she tugged on his hair. She looked down at him, their eyes connecting as she was close to her climax. She dug her heels into his back and lifted her hips upwards, throwing her head back. A strangled "Oh fuck!" erupted from her as she came. Her thighs quivered as she descended from her high. She looked at a very self-satisfied Scot still positioned between her legs. He lifted her and positioned her in the center of the bed. With disturbing ease, he reached behind her with one hand and unhooked her bra in a single swift motion. Sliding the bra off, he validated that yes they are in fact the perfect handful. She could hear the sound of foil being ripped, he had at some point snagged a condom. Hungrily she watched as he slid the condom down his length. Balanced above her he nudged her legs apart with his knee. She wrapped her legs around his hips, reached between them and fisted his cock. Leaning down he kissed her lips gently at first then with more fervor as she positioned him at her entrance.

With almost painful restraint he slowly entered her. Allowing an inch at a time to let her accommodate his size, he fought the urge to wildly buck into her tight heat. He watched her face carefully for any discomfort. Her breathing sped up, mouth slightly open, she watched where they were joined. He paused as he bumped up against her cervix, holding still he waited for some sign that she wanted him to continue.

Placing both hands on the side of his face, he pulled him down to her for a deep kiss. She rotated her hips encouraging him. Slowly he began to thrust in and out, after a few moments she grabbed his ass encouraging him to move more quickly. He sped up the pace, and within minutes felt her walls already becoming almost impossibly tight around him. Fingernails raked his back as she approached another orgasm. She screamed out an unintelligible string of curses and his name. Reaching behind her, she gripped the spindles of the headboard, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, with the other hand she put a steadying hand on Chibs shoulder. She was shaking from the intensity of the second orgasm in such short time, regaining her breath. It had been years since she had achieved an orgasm that she did not provide herself, her last relationship had been so unsatisfying.

Unmoving with her eyes still closed, she came to the realization that Chibs was still hard, and unmoving inside her. _'_ _Oh my god, he didn't cum yet. I'm awful, just lying here quivering.'_ Her eyes snapped open and met his.

"You ok, Lovely?" He said breathlessly, and almost pained.

She nodded. Whispering in his ear. "Cum for me, baby." He resumed his movements with fervor, he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder to achieve a new angle. His thrusts were hard and deep, he lowered his head lost in the sensation. Never having come down completely from her last orgasm, she was still so sensitive she found herself making a mewling sound that sure has never come out of her before. He growled out, thrusting through his climax, until he stilled. Sliding her leg back down to a more comfortable position, he slid out of her, but carefully propped himself on his elbows breathing heavily careful not to crush her.

Lynn leaned up capturing his lips before he rolled over beside her. She looked at the ceiling and whispered. "Holy fuck."

Still willing his heartrate to normalize as he discarded the condom, Chibs agreed with a simple response. "Aye, holy fuck."

They remained in a post coital silence for a while, Lynn curled herself into Chibs' side. Worrying that this would be a one-time thing, and he'd be getting ready to leave at any moment. "I don't want things to get weird. I like you. I want you to stay the night, I want to see you again."

Chibs angled his head so that he could see her face. "I like you too. And it would be a shame for this…" he motioned between their naked bodies "not to happen again." She laughed as he repeated, "and again and again and again." He pulled her on top of himself so that she straddled his hips. Grinding down onto him, she found that he was already getting hard again.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, the positive feedback is really encouraging. Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm trying to write and get these posted pretty quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It's me again, back for another chapter… still owning nada.**

She woke up in a tangle. Always a hard sleeper, she would often wake up on the oddest positions. Silently sleeping next to her she spied Chibs. Her arm was draped across his neck and her arm curled almost possessively around his head. Her leg was strewn over his, a sheet knotted haphazardly around them. Luckily, it seemed that Chibs could sleep as well as she could. Scanning his sleeping form, she spotted that he was sporting some morning wood. Disengaging herself from him she wiggled her way down and peeled away the sheet to reveal his half hard cock. She considered the sight before her for a moment, he had done right by her last night, quite a few times. She felt like she owed him one. With a devious smile she lowered her mouth and lightly ran her tongue up his shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip. His dick twitched in response, she glanced up at his face, but he still hadn't opened his eyes. Returning to her task she took as much of him in her mouth as she could, she grasped the base of his shaft in her hand and stroked him while bobbing her head. She noticed his hips beginning to move, looking up she saw his eyes focused on her full of wonder. He was breathing with his lips slightly parted, he reached a hand to push her hair out of the way to improve his view. "Good morning." She quipped before returning to her task.

"Oh yeah" was all he managed to get out before he lay his head back in the pillow and enjoyed the sensations. At first she was attentive to the sensitive head of his cock. She increased her pace, swallowing him as much as possible, cupped and lightly squeezed his balls with her other hand. "That's it, just like that." He said breathlessly. Guiding her, he rested a hand on the back of her head, encouraging her to keep up the pace. No longer able to hold back the building pressure, he growled through gritted teeth, "I'm gonna cum." Lifting her head and watching his face she furiously pumped her fist, spreading the pre-cum to his shaft. His head leaned back and eyes closed, his breathing was ragged. Letting out a series of grunts he exclaimed "Jaysus" as he spurted onto his stomach.

Lynn placed a peck on his lips, and playfully smacked his cheek. "Get cleaned up, I'm going to go make coffee." She quickly tossed on some clothes and bounded out the door.

Rising to his elbows, he stated to no one in particular "I love this place. I need a smoke."

After cleaning up and a quick piss, dressed in his jeans and black undershirt he padded in bare feet towards the scent of coffee.

In the kitchen he did not see the blonde headed Lynn, but a brunette in a short robe and bunny slippers helping herself to some coffee. "Mornin'." He said tentatively. His greeting was met with a scream and a dropped coffee mug. She turned pulling a knife from the block on the counter. He held up his hands "Easy there, sweetheart."

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my house?!" The brunette shrieked.

The door burst open to reveal Lynn with a startled and barking beagle shoving its way in past her to bark at the commotion. "Shannon! Calm down. He's with me, put the knife down."

Shannon reluctantly set the knife down and grabbed a dish towel and set about cleaning the coffee on the floor, and pushing Dotty away from the mess. "A little heads up that a strange man will be in our house would be nice next time, Lynn."

"I'm not strange." Chibs said defensively as Shannon glared at him. Lynn reached down to help pick up the shards of the coffee mug. Chibs decided it would be a good time to give them a moment to talk. "I'm going to go have a quick smoke." He stated as he dug in his pocket for his lighter and pack.

When he came back inside after his cigarette finding the two women at the kitchen table in a better mood. Lynn pointed to a cup of coffee for him next to her at the table. Shannon spoke up first, smiling. "So you're the guy that played fiddle for us last night? I would thank you, but it seems like Lynn already did."

Lynn slapped her friend roughly on the arm.

"Several times." He raised the mug to his lips and barely missed spilling it down his front as Lynn roughly slapped his arm as well. Shannon and Chibs shared a laugh as Lynn's cheeks burned red.

They chatted for about 30 minutes, the awkwardness slightly subsiding. Chibs was absently scratching the scruff of Dotty's neck when he announced. "I've got to head out, Lovely. Have to be at the garage in about an hour and a half."

"That's alright, I have to go pick up the van from my brother's house, have some grooming appointments today." She responded.

He kissed her cheek and headed back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed. When he reemerged Shannon looked startled. He overheard her harshly whisper to Lynn. "Jesus Christ, you didn't mention that he was SAMCRO, Lynn!"

Choosing to ignore the comment he reached into his kutte pulling out his phone. "Need your number, Lovely." He handed her the phone to type in her number, taking it back he hit send. He heard ringing coming from her bag hanging on a kitchen chair. "Now you have mine too. I'll see you later." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Can't wait." Lynn whispered into his ear.

Shannon didn't know whether to be disgusted or jealous. He was good looking, but he was dangerous she knew it.

"Bye Shannon. Nice meeting you." He chuckled at the icy glare she shot his way as he let himself out the front door.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Leaning against the door of the office Chibs updated Gemma on his current job. "Whole tie rod assembly and ball joint is fucked on that Toyota, needs to be totally replaced. I'm surprised the wheel hasn't snapped off yet. We've got the parts on hand shouldn't take too long."

"Thanks, Baby. I'll give the owner a call and let him know the damage." She picked up the phone as Chibs snagged a clipboard for the next vehicle in line. "Hey, can you do me a favor and help out Juice with some transmission work?" She pointed towards a small blue pickup. "That kid has been under that truck for an hour and still doesn't have it out yet. Teach him a thing or two will ya?"

"Sure thing, mum." Tossing the clipboard back on the wall, he headed towards the pickup where Tig was talking to the legs sticking out from under the truck.

"Seriously brother, just give it a try. A little ass play never hurt anyone. Broaden your horizons, you might even like it." Tig spun a socket wrench around in his hand.

Chibs stopped in his tracks. "…the fuck you two talking about?" He directed a concerned stare at the wild haired man. "You stay out of Juicy-boy's arse, Tiggy."

Juice gripped the frame of the truck to roll himself out. "Chibs, man. That girl I took home last night, she was a freak. So she's going down on me, I think everything's going great then she starts getting a little too handsy. Psycho tries to shove her fingers in my ass. PLURAL! More than one!" Shaking his head he quietly muttered "exit only."

Tig spoke up, "Brother, if you're not interested give her my number."

"Yeah, I didn't bother getting her contact information, Tig." Juice sat on the creeper, resting his arms on his knees. He moved his attention to Chibs. "You nail that chick from the band after the show? She was in to you?" Chibs shot the younger man a warning glance. A warning to keep the details of his of last night close to the chest.

"You go to a show last night? Where? Why wasn't I invited?" Tig feigned a hurt look.

Chibs piped up. "You were busy getting your dick sucked, but next time I'll be sure to let a prospect interrupt you and let you know where we're headed."

Juice pressed on, "soooo?"

With a sly barely perceptible upturn of his mouth, Chibs commented. "A gentleman would never tell. But… I've never been accused of being a gentleman." He paused before continuing realizing that he felt a pang of guilt. Typically he would recount nights of debauchery with no hesitation. Thinking back though, he recalled the way she swayed in her own little world when she strummed her guitar. Also, he thought of her animated face and wild gesticulation as she laughed and they shared stories over their burgers, or the way she lit up when she realized they shared so many interests. Chibs remembered these moments as vividly as the moments of passion. "I had a VERY good evening and morning… and that's all you perverts are getting out of me."

Tig asked, "Can I at least get some details about what she looked like, Chibsy?"

Chibs just grinned and shook his head, busying himself looking for a flashlight so he could assess the damage Juice had done to the pickup.

Juice took it upon himself to fill Tig in. "Brother, she was smoking hot. Had this good girl vibe though. Tight athletic body, and tall, almost my height. Blondie too! Like a real one, not that bleached frizzy crow eater shit. Tits were a little small though."

"That's where I'm going to disagree with you, Juice. Her tits were spectacular. Trust me." Chibs said before he none too gently nudged Juice off the creeper with his boot. Taking place on the roller he stated "Now fuck off, Tig. Why am I the only one who gets any work done in this fucking place." He huffed. Chibs ended that conversation by pulling himself under the truck. "Hey, Idiot. Mind telling me why you didn't think to put this on a lift?"

Juice shrugged in response, not even realizing the Scot could not see the gesture.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Lynn had been on his mind all day. Wiping grease from his hands he plucked the phone from his pocket dialing the newest number, escaping towards the dorms for a more private conversation.

Before he heard the "Hello" which came out more as an elongated "Yell-oooo", he heard the distinct angry yapping of a small dog.

"Hello, Lovely." He had apparently already nailed down a pet name for her.

Exuberantly she responded. "Well hi, my new favorite Scotsman!"

"You had an old favorite Scotsman?" He feigned hurt, emphasized by a sniff.

Her laugh was accompanied by continued yapping. "Of course I did. Who doesn't love Sean Connery?"

"Oh, I'll give you that, Lass. He was the best James Bond." Chibs was amazed at how easy she was to talk to, after less than 24 hours of knowing each other. "So are you busy tonight? I was thinking I should take you to dinner, since you took me last night. We can talk about these upcoming gigs you need me to play in."

"That is an excellent idea, Chibs. Pick me up at seven. You can take me to Dom's, I have a wicked craving for Italian food." By the sound of her strained voice she was struggling with her current 'client' while trying to talk on the phone at the same time. "I'll see you then, right now I have to deal with a half crazed Shih Tzu."

"See you then, Lovely." She responded with a kissing sound and the phone disconnected.

Chibs smiled to himself walking back to the garage and wondered _'_ _Why don't I ever get to pick where we eat?'_

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I have some idea where this story is going, but I'm totally open to feedback. Because, honestly, I never know if what I'm writing is where I even want the story to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own some new chairs I bought from Costco today, but still do not own SOA.**

Lynn looked at Chibs affectionately resting her hand on his thigh under the table, over the past 8 weeks they had spent a portion of nearly every day with together. She was happier than she's been in years with him, the most unlikely of boyfriends for her, but it just seemed to work. He was 10 years older than her, and had some 'run ins with the law', but he was good to her. He was so proud that she was a small business owner, and complimented her in a way that never seemed forced. The band sat together, once again at Slattery's, Chibs was absent his kutte that he chose not to wear during their shows.

Chibs tried his hardest to make every show over the past eight weeks, but only missed one and was late for another. He was late for a Friday night gig when Church ran long, he made a lame excuse when he dashed out of the clubhouse urgently after their meeting. The show he missed, he was at least able to give the band fair warning that he wouldn't make it. Instead of performing sound checks he was stepping on the throat of a Nord holding a gun to the neo-Nazi's head. Instead of getting drinks with the band, he spent that night digging a shallow grave in Chigger Woods.

Lynn lamented that tonight had been the last gig that Chibs was with them. Blue's cast was off and his hand was strong enough to play fiddle again. Blue was currently trading some dating horror stories with Chibs and Mikey. The three men seemed to get along very well over the past several weeks, the only hold out was Shannon who still seemed to barely tolerate his presence. Blue had even started to grow a goatee which he denies was a result of a desire to emulate Chibs. Lynn often commented that if he started to grow out his buzzed black hair that it would be proof.

The waitress arrived with a fresh bucket of beer and a glass of whiskey. Handing the whiskey to Chibs she commented, "This is compliments of the brunette at the bar." He looked towards the bar to see a woman in short shorts and red heels at the bar, waving seductively at him. Before he could react the glass was snatched out of his hand. Lynn grabbed the shot and downed it in one swift motion, then with a fist full of his hair she turned his head and captured his lips possessively. He grinned into the kiss, over recent weeks she was not shy about showing her ownership of him. Many nights after the shows she would embrace and kiss him when women approached, similarly he would peel flirting men away from her by their collars and 'encourage' them to walk away.

The last few weeks she had been spending more and more time at Chibs' house. Shannon complained that he was at their house all the time, she never got to enjoy her coffee in peace in the morning, that they made too much noise at night. This lead to a few arguments between the women, it was Shannon's house after all, inherited from her father, and Shannon was technically her tenant. However, Shannon knew that Lynn couldn't afford to live there and pay for her burgeoning grooming business without her rent money. The van had been a huge capital investment for Lynn.

Chibs' house had been a shock when she first walked in. He was right, he was full of surprises. It was a large beautifully updated older ranch backing to woods. Chibs had explained that he bought it in foreclosure shortly after he moved to the US and spent years rehabbing it, doing most of the work himself. It was sparsely yet tastefully decorated, and amazingly well kempt considering the bachelor biker that owned it. There were a few new additions to the home because of Lynn, specifically a dog bed, bags of dog food, and several dog toys. Because her rule was 'Where Lynn spent the night, Dotty spent the night.'

Mikey excused himself from the bar when his phone began to ring, exiting the front door "Sorry, I have to take this."

Attempting to include Shannon in conversation, who had been relatively quiet all night, he asked about her day job "Anything new going on at the library?"

She just crossed her arms and glowered at Chibs simply stating "Nope."

Knowing engaging Shannon was a lost cause, Chibs patted Lynn on the leg then stood "I'm going to smoke a cigarette, I'll be right back."

Lynn grasped his arm, "I'll go with you." She intended to get him alone and tell him not to take it personally, Shannon tended to be a bit cold.

"You don't smoke, Lovely."

"Maybe I just want an excuse to have a few minutes alone with my man." Lynn grinned, while grabbing Chibs' ass.

"Gross." Blue said lightheartedly as he was left alone to talk with Shannon.

Chibs stole a kiss as they stepped out front near an ash tray. He lit his cigarette and after a single puff snubbed it out, much to Lynn's confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Chibs held a finger to his lips silently shushing her. He ticked his head towards the direction of the alley, leading Lynn to listen. What she heard sounded like a distressed Mikey saying, "I can get it man, I just don't have it on me."

Another voice broke in, "You'll have it by tomorrow or I'll cut your throat ear to ear. You understand me?!"

Slowly peeking around the corner Chibs took in the sight of a short stocky man pushing Mikey against the side wall of Slattery's holding a knife to Mikey's throat. Stepping out into the alley, motioning for Lynn to stay back Chibs interjected. "There a problem here?" The stocky man only momentarily glanced towards the scarred man at the entrance to the alley.

"It'd be a good idea to mind your own business, buddy." The aggressor sneered.

Chibs casually walked the three steps to close the distance between them. Casually stroking his beard he said, "You have a knife to my friend's throat, I'd say this is my business."

Roughly pushing Mikey away, the stocky man turned towards Chibs. Before the shorter man had a chance to say anything menacing he was met with a brutal headbutt. Lynn cringed at the sickening crunch as Mikey's attacker fell to the ground spurting blood from his nose. Chibs gripped the supine man's wrist, jerking it in a vicious twisting motion. Another crack and a shrill scream, the man dropped the knife. With eerie calm Chibs gripped the man's throat tightly with one hand and recovered the knife with the other. "Mikey, who's our new friend here?" Chibs said ignoring the sputtering man below him.

Mikey, was silent for a moment, jolted into speech by a Lynn's sharp elbow to his ribs. "I owe someone some money, he's here to collect." He scrubbed a hand through his shaggy blonde locks. "Freaking Bulls didn't cover the spread. It should have been a sure thing…"

Lynn looked furious at her brother. "You're gambling again? How much, Mikey?" She pushed her brother. "How much do you owe?"

Mikey had the good sense to look ashamed. "5 grand."

Chibs directed his attention back to the man he had pinned to the ground. With an almost amused tone he said. "So you're an enforced eh wee man?" The only response was a choked gasp, he continued "I've collected more than a few debts in my life. Let me offer you a free lesson, you never threaten to cut someone's throat. Don't you know, dead men pay no debts, lad?" Chibs twisted the knife in his hand in what was a very familiar and habitual manner, like it was a natural extension of his body. "What you do is threaten to maim. Let's say cut off an ear or a finger." He tapped the knife on the man's ear and finger respectively. "So, tell me, what bookie are you working for? He seems to have some poor hiring skills." The Scot's voice was terrifyingly jovial. The man struggled against the vice grip at his throat with his uninjured arm, squeaking out an unintelligible response. Chibs coldly laughed at the writhing man, leaning an ear in. "What was that? Couldn't quite understand you?"

Mikey filled in the blank. "Um, John Miller is my bookie."

Chibs raised his eyebrows and almost looked amused. Releasing the man, he rose to his feet. Looking back and forth between the man desperately gasping for air and the now very pale Mikey. "Johnnie Chains? Well, it seems that you're both in luck, I happen to know him."

Strolling back to Mikey, he said "We need to have a conversation, Mikey." Turning back he said to the man struggling to his feet he said, "Let your boss know I need to talk to him."

Between coughs in a raspy voice the stocky man said, "I don't know your name."

"How many scarred Scots you think Johnnie knows you bampot? Give him a fucking description, he'll figure it out." Chips grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him out of the alley. "Now scurry off."

Lynn looked at her man stunned by the first act of violence she'd ever seen from him, but always knew bubbled beneath the surface. To her surprise she found herself not terrified, but incredibly turned on.

 **Author's Note: I didn't even plan on adding another chapter tonight, but Khyharah and rahnaesmomma encouraged me with their reviews. It may be short, but I was inspired. THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SOA = Not mine. Just the OCs.**

Twiddling his zippo between his fingers, Chibs sat with Lynn at Mikey's shabby second hand four top kitchen table in a tiny apartment. He spoke up as the blonde man to return to the table with a round of beers. "So what's the story here? How deep are you with Johnnie Chains?"

Mikey apologetically said, "Just the 5 large, that's it."

Chibs leaned forward "That's not what I'm asking. That's how much you owe him right now. What I'm asking is how often are you placing bets? I want to know what kind of customer I'm talking to Johnnie about. What's his annual vig look like? I've got to cash in a favor for you, and I want to know exactly how big a favor that is."

Lynn stared at her brother, fury in her eyes. She was fighting the urge to slap him, yell at him, and remind him of the mistakes he's made in the past and how she had to pay for them.

"Um, I've had a pretty good year. I've just had a bad luck streak lately. He's got me at a 20% vig." Chibs rolled his eyes as Mikey spoke. "I've paid him out probably twenty five thousand."

Lynn gasped audibly, pushing away from the table. She paced the kitchen to calm herself down. "You promised me that you would stop. PROMISED ME, MIKEY!" Tears were welling in her eyes. "First you gamble away both of our inheritances, then my damned college fund, THEN you lost your house!" She slapped him across the face. "You've made a mess of both our lives. How bad does it get before you stop?"

Chibs felt a flash of anger at the man sitting before him. He was the reason that Lynn needed a housemate to help pay the rent, and the reason she had to work two jobs just keep her business afloat. She even had a shot at college, and all lost because he gambled away not only his life but hers too. For a moment he wondered if he should let Johnnie Chains loose on Mikey. The bookie earned his nickname. His habitually late payers would find themselves chained to a redwood tree on the receiving end of all sorts of creative methods of injury. Johnnie's favorite was to driving golf balls towards the debtor at close range whilst smoking a cigar. Chibs had witnessed it more than once. He knew that Lynn wouldn't allow that, no matter how angry she was at her brother. Chibs' phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello?" Hearing the familiar voice on the other end he exclaimed brightly, "Johnnie, you nasty old bastard how are ya?" Snagging his pack of cigarettes off the table, Chibs stepped outside for some privacy.

When Chibs walked back in the front door, a very worried Lynn awaited him. He opened his arms to her, she responded by grasping him around the waist and nuzzling her head into his chest. "It'll be OK. Let me talk to your brother alone for a minute, huh?" She nodded in agreement. "We'll head home in a few minutes, Lovely." Lynn walked outside towards the bike. Mikey lifted his head off the table and looked towards the Scot as if he were his only source of salvation. "Alright Mikey. Bad news first. You still have to pay Johnnie." Mikey's face dropped. Chibs held up a hand to stop any response. "Good news is that our mutual friend has decided to forgive the vig on this debt and allow you to pay over the next 3 months."

Mikey jumped to his feet grasping Chibs' hand and putting a hand on the Scot's shoulder. "Man, you really saved my ass I apprecia…"

Before he finished his proclamation of gratitude Chibs pulled him closer by their clasped hands. "You owe me, boy. And if I ever find out that you're placing bets with Chains or anyone else, I'll be the one collecting the debt. You understand me?" Mikey nodded furiously. Chibs slapped him on the cheek a bit more roughly than an affectionate manner. "Smart boy." With that last sentiment he strolled out to find the sexy woman already astride his bike.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Comfortably snuggled in his bed facing each other, a beagle gently snoring at the end of the bed, Chibs wrapped his arms around Lynn. "Thank you for helping out my brother tonight."

"Was nothing, Lovely. Don't you worry." He felt a warm rush as she kissed his forehead. He loved these types of quiet and calm moments with her. Only two months and he knew he was in trouble, he was falling for this girl. It was too early to call it love, but he knew that given enough time that's where it was definitely heading. "So tomorrow. Flutered is without a gig, and I have a party I want you to come to with me. I'd like you to meet the club."

"I thought you were afraid they'd scare me off. Outlaw biker club and all. Your buddy Juice hasn't scared me off yet." She wiggled closer to him.

Shaking his head and laughing slightly he said, "Juice is a kitten compared to the other boys. I'm serious, Lynn. They are a little rough, ok a lot rough around the edges." She smoothed the hair back from his forehead noticing his eyes became more worried.

"Don't worry, Baby. They won't scare me off, no matter how rude, crude, and uncivilized those boys may be." She pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. "Because I have a good man. He takes care of me." She peppered kisses to his lips. "And my family. He's sweet to me, handsome, intelligent, talented, and knows how to make me scream his name in bed."

Breaking from a passionate kiss. He deadpanned "Tell me who he is, Lovely. I'll kick his arse." She smacked his chest right before he flipped her over pinning her to the bed.

"Oh, I will definitely be too drunk tomorrow to ride back from the clubhouse, and if things go well, so will you." He hovered over her. "So we'll likely be staying at the clubhouse. Do you think Dotty will be OK staying with Shannon for the night?"

She nodded and smiled, "I forgot, he takes care of my dog too."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Lynn could hear the party as she approached in her black 1995 Geo Tracker, couldn't drive the van all the time. She entered the gates and she could see several bikes lined up by the clubhouse. Afraid to waltz in unescorted, she shot Chibs a quick text message letting him know she was there. She frowned at her phone after several minutes of no response. A tall dark haired woman approached her. "You look lost, Sweetheart." Lynn was more than a little intimidated by the appraising look of which she was currently receiving. "You're not exactly the type we get around here. You looking for someone?" Lynn self-consciously looked down at her outfit. Had she underdressed for the occasion? She was wearing a simple gray tank top with a black floral design that trailed down the left side, her favorite skinny jeans, and black strappy sandals.

Peering around seeing a few other women gathered near the picnic tables she realized how conservative her clothing was in comparison. "I'm, um, looking for Chibs. I'm his girlfriend, Lynn."

She was as tall as the dark haired woman in front of her, but Lynn felt small and insignificant under her gaze. The woman made a derisive huffing sound. "Girlfriend, huh? You're the one that has our resident Scot running out of here after work every day. I'm Gemma Morrow."

Lynn recognized the name. Chibs had mentioned her before. She was the club's president's wife and ran the garage with what Chibs referred to as tyranny with love.

"Chibs told me about you. All good things of course, he's very fond of you." She could tell she was not winning over Gemma. "Except when you're riding his 'arse' to clean up Juice's messes." She added quickly. "His words not mine." This last comment at least earned a half smile from Gemma. "Come on in, Sweetheart. The boys are still in Church." She motioned for Lynn to follow her into the clubhouse. "Let's get you a drink while we wait for them to finish up. I need to get to know the girl that managed to distract Chibs from the clubhouse." Over her shoulder, Gemma commented to Lynn. "You're not going to be very popular around here with the Croweaters." Gemma indicated towards a gaggle of scantily clad women lounging near the pool table.

As Lynn took a seat at the bar next to Gemma she asked "Croweater?"

Gemma smirked. "Let me teach you a few things, Girly. Prospect, 2 beers."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

The leather clad doors to the Chapel burst open, the first to emerge was a man with wild hair and striking blue eyes. He held open his arms and the Croweaters approached him enthusiastically. Next was Chibs, who brushed off a couple of Croweaters as he approached a cigar box on a table near the Chapel door. He fished out his phone and flipped it open. ' _I'm here. In the parking lot.'_ The text was from more than 45 minutes ago. Shoving his way through the crowd of Croweaters and hang-arounds he made his way towards the parking lot.

Lynn dashed from the bar to catch him by the arm. He turned quickly, looking guarded. "HEY, LOVELY!" He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and planting a kiss on her lips. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Church… our club meeting, ran long."

"It's OK. Gemma gave me a tour and taught me about Church, and the Chapel, and prospects, and Croweaters." He looked to Gemma and cringed a bit at the last item on the list. "Yeah, that's gross baby, stay away from those, ok. I'd be a bit more freaked out, but Gemma eased me into the introduction to the clubhouse with a beer and two shots of tequila." She giggled, feeling a little buzzed.

"Am I supposed to stay away from Prospects or Croweaters?" Chibs attempted a joke to gauge her mood.

"The latter, Chibs. But stay away from a Prospect if he tries to get in your pants too." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Chibs turned towards Gemma at the bar who was currently watching them while handing Clay a beer. He mouthed _'_ _Thank you'._

"Yeah introduce us Chibs." Bobby stood next to them with Juice and Piney by his side.

Chibs proceeded to parade Lynn around the clubhouse introducing her to all of his brothers and some other familiar faces, intentionally avoiding the Croweaters with malice in their eyes.

As the hours passed, Chibs was amazed by how easily Lynn was building a rapport with not only Gemma, but his brothers as well. Currently she had Tig and Jax howling laughter at the pool table. She lined up a shot as she finished her story "…and after all of that I find my brother Mikey on my front porch hugging a stolen stop sign, petting it and calling it Carl. And that's why he's no longer allowed to smoke weed."

Jax slapped Chibs on the back. "Brother, your girl is awesome." Jax noticed her empty beer bottle. "She's also needs a refill. You should probably grab her one."

Tig pointed at his beer too acknowledging that he needed one too. Chibs looked indignant at not only being tasked with being a beer bitch, but with being shewed away from Lynn.

Disappointed in missing her shot, she sighed and said, "It's alright baby I'll go get us some beers." Chibs stopped her with a kiss.

"I've got it, Lovely." Once at the bar he leaned over reaching for a bottle of Jameson and two bottles of beer from the chiller.

Lynn leaned against the wall, Tig expounded about his superior billiard skills, she admired her man's ass as he stretched for the beer. She scowled as she saw a Croweater saunter towards Chibs. She couldn't see her face, just saw the bleached hair, ass hanging out of her cutoff shorts, and a shirt that hat had barely enough material to be considered a garment. Narrowing her eyes she watched as the skank pressed herself against Chibs' side running her hand down his back, she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. "Awww, hell no." She tossed her pool cue on the table.

Tig bounced gleefully speaking to Jax. "Shit's about to get fun, brother."

She cleared the distance between the pool table and bar in seconds. Tapping the Croweater on the shoulder she announced angrily, "Hey bitch!"

The bleach blonde spun around, ready for a fight. She made eye contact with Lynn, after a tense moment for all witnesses, the women crashed together in a crushing hug. Chibs stared in confusion as the two women squealed in delight and embraced. "OH MY GOD! Lynn, what are you doing here!? We need to catch up." The bleach blonde and the natural blonde bounded off together chatting happily leaving three very confused men in their wake.

 **Author's Note: I promise the next chapter will be better. I have some things planned.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Lovely, how do you know…." Chibs cautiously approached the women on the couch. Tig and Jax hot on his heels.

"Chibs! Amy is my cousin!" Lynn said, giving a one armed hug to Amy.

The Scot knew Lynn would not be as jovial when she learned that prior to meeting her he had regularly fucked this cousin. Since he came to Charming, he had been steadfast in the opinion that he was better off avoiding relationships. When he left Belfast he was sure he left that part of himself behind, or it was taken from him, he's never been quite sure. Over the years he felt his heart harden, emotional distance became a natural defense. With Croweaters it was so easy to maintain emotional distance, finding physical pleasure that seemed to be a distraction from the constant numbness. Until now, he had never been ashamed that he sought out this distraction so often with so many different women. Chibs desperately thought of ways he could distract Lynn and stop this conversation from happening. Lynn was beginning to chip away at the hardness, and at this moment her realized how vulnerable he'd become to her opinions of him.

"You left in the middle of our game with the boys here." He chucked a thumb at Tig and Jax.

"Naw man, we're cool, let them catch up." Jax couldn't contain his shit eating grin. Chibs turned a pleading look towards his VP, who unknowingly was trampling all over the first glimmer of happiness Chibs has had in years. He realized this conversation would happen now or later, but he really preferred it would be later. "Lynn, you two catch up, then come find us by the ring, Lowell is about to get his ass beat. I'm pretty sure Bobby has some weed too." He grabbed a distraught Chibs by the arm. "Don't worry we'll lock up all the stop signs just in case." Jax winked at Lynn as he dragged Chibs away.

Lynn laughed, blew a kiss to Chibs and turned back to her cousin.

"You're killing me here, brother." Chibs complained, but allowed himself to be guided towards the ring. He still held the full bottle of Jameson he'd pilfered from the bar. Unscrewing the lid he took a healthy swig. "That conversation only ends up one way, with me getting my balls ripped off and handed to me."

Jax didn't bother to stifle his laugh. "Ugly fucker like you landing a smoking hot chick like that, there's bound be some sort of price to pay. Best you're not there to see it unfold."

"Stay optimistic, man! Maybe it ends up as a threesome!" Tig sounded hopeful, slapping Chibs' shoulder.

Jax and Chibs shot him a disgusted look. "Tigger, they're cousins! That's incest, man." Jax explained and Tig responded with a noncommittal half shrug.

Amy grasped both of Lynn's hands in hers, exuberantly claiming "No fucking way you landed Chibs. I been trying to pin that guy down for like a year. Pretty much since I started coming to the Clubhouse."

Her smile uncertain, Lynn asked. "What do you mean? Pin him down?"

Amy was more than happy to share. Flipping her bleached hair back she said "Get him to give me his Crow, Lynn. He's sexy, and that accent…oh hell yes." She fanned herself dramatically. "Not to mention the fact that he has a cock like the exhaust of a Harley and knows how to use it." She seemed momentarily introspective. "I'd be such a great Old Lady."

Lynn shook her head like she was trying to clear out the last several words that came from her cousin's mouth. "Are you telling me that you've been fucking my boyfriend for a year?" Her stomach turned at the thought.

"Oh, Sweetie." Amy saw that Lynn was distraught at the realization. Poor girl obviously didn't know anything about the MC scene. "Don't worry, don't worry." She pulled Lynn into a hug. "Yes, I've slept with him, shit, all of the girls probably have." She cringed realizing that was not the best way to frame what she needed to tell Lynn. "My guess is that you've been dating him for about 2 months, right?" Lynn nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "I figured as much. You know why? Because he hasn't so much as looked my way or anyone else's in about two months." Lynn sniffled and nodded her head. "Girl, you are on your way to Old Lady, you just need to make sure you set some ground rules."

Lynn wiped her eyes, taking care not to smudge her mascara. She was confused and frustrated. "What's a Crow? What's an Old Lady? And what ground rules?"

"Let's take a walk, get away from the noise." Amy pulled Lynn off the couch and headed back towards the dorms.

As they passed the wall of mugshots she noticed Chibs'. He looked like he was midsentence, his middle fingers up as he held the placard. He was honest with her when they first started dating that he'd had convictions. She knew he was 'familiar' with local law enforcement the day he'd met her in the grooming van at the park to bring her lunch.

 _He had handed her a bag with sandwiches for the two of them and leaned against the open door of the van. There was a whoop whoop noise as a cruiser flashed its lights and approached them. A female officer called out from her rolled down window. "Is there a problem here Telford?" Chibs had wandered towards the squad car leaning down towards the window. They shared some words, and oddly a laugh. "Stay out of trouble". He slapped the roof of the car as she pulled away, "Hopefully I don't see you later, Eglee." The officer laughed and waved as she drove off._

She thought it should bother her more than it did, but she was just too enamored with him as a person. The sex was surely amazing and copious, but he was just great to be around. She loved to just sit and talk with him, play trivial pursuit, or watch movies.

He had a troubled past, but she hadn't pushed it yet. He would open up to her in time, he said he would 'tell her someday, just not today'. She knew about the convictions, but still didn't know the stories behind all of his scars. Especially the most notable scars. All she knew was that he got on the wrong side of a very bad man in Belfast, leading him to move to the US.

"OK here's the scoop. Some women come around here for free dick, but others are here trying to land themselves a man, that's why I'm here. You land the man and the club, they come together as a package. You never have to worry again, you'll always be taken care of. I can't strip forever, Lynn. I have to think about the future." They stopped in the hallway, where it was quieter.

Lynn was trying to ignore the clear sounds of a frantic coupling coming from behind a nearby door. "Old Lady... You're supposed to be telling me what that is."

Amy rolled her eyes with an _'_ _I'm getting to it'_ expression. "Wives, serious girlfriends… you know… Old Lady. Someone that always has her man's back, and takes care of him. In return he and the club will always take care of you. You don't just become an Old Lady because you're dating him. You get his Crow. A symbol just for him, tattooed on your body. That let's everyone know that you're his."

"It's just so… so…." Lynn was at a loss for words. "Possessive." Lynn mulled these facts. "What shows people that he's mine? Do I get to tattoo him?" She scoffed.

"Lynn, you need to know some things if you're going to stay with Chibs or anyone else in the club." Amy leaned with one hand against the wall and another on her hip. "These women are relentless, it's up to you to SHOW them that he's yours. And you let him know in no uncertain terms that his dick belongs to you, or he will stray. Because I love you, I'll back off of him, but if you mess up I'll be all over him in a second." Lynn remained silent, and Amy continued. "So do you think you want his Crow? Or is it still too early to tell?"

"I guess it's still too early. I really like him, Amy. As overwhelming as all this is, I still want him. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. You know, after Kevin…" Lynn trailed off leaving the rest unsaid.

Amy knew about Kevin. Lynn was with him for 5 years, he never hit her but was unaffectionate and verbally abusive. It has been a long road for Lynn to discover her self-worth again. They broke up over a year ago when Lynn finally got the courage up to tell him to leave.

"Then go get your man, and let him know that he's yours! Be careful too, you're going to need to watch your back around these bitches. They won't respect that you have his dick locked down until you have a Crow. I'll try to run interference for you." Amy pulled Lynn in for another hug, before guiding her towards the boxing ring.

Chibs noticed her approach the ring. He stilled himself with another swig from the bottle of Jameson. He side stepped Clay attempting to get a look at her. Was she pissed? Crying? Happy? From this distance it was hard to tell, but she looked determined.

Clay tapped Bobby and Jax on their shoulders. Everyone had been filled in on Chibs' current predicament. Interest in the fight had been long forgotten as Lynn approached. "My money is on he either gets slapped or kneed in the balls." Clay mumbled over his cigar.

Lynn stopped in front of Chibs, "So you fucked my cousin?" Her face was unreadable.

Momentarily at a loss for words Chibs found himself stuttering and tempted to protect his crotch. "N-N-Not not recently."

She poked a finger roughly into his chest. "Or ever again!" She grabbed his cut and pulled him towards her, standing on her toes so they were nose to nose. "My pussy is the ONLY pussy! You understand me?!"

Chibs couldn't stop from smiling as he nodded vigorously. If he was right, this was the best possible outcome from what he thought was a disastrous scenario.

She teased him licking the taste of whiskey from his lips. Lynn squeaked as he picked her up, the bottle dropped to the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Chibs walked briskly towards the dorms.

Lynn laughed throatily as Chibs tossed her on the bed in his dorm room. He took a moment to admire how her naturally dirty blonde hair cascaded across his pillow, her bright green eyes shining with devilish mirth and desire. It wasn't until this moment that he realized how scared he was of missing a future of views like this. Her smiling face, and her crooked finger beckoning him to bed. "So stud, are you going to take me or just stand there?"

"Just enjoying the view is all." He quipped.

She peeled off her shirt revealing a black lacy bra, "Is this view better?" In response he nodded, pulling off his kutte and shirt, taking a single step closer to the bed. Unbuttoning her jeans she slid them down, revealing a lack of panties, taking her sandals with them. "How about this view?" She rose back to her feet, pulling at his belt, turning him so the backs of his knees were against the bed. He barely got out a breathy "oh yeah" before she forcefully pushed him onto the bed. She had a habit of guiding him around by his belt and he loved it.

He kicked of his boots as she worked his belt and made quick work of ridding him of his remaining clothing.

She pushed him onto his back and crawled onto him like a predator. She straddled him, grinding against him as she reached back to unhook her bra. Chibs' hands moved from her hips to her exposed breasts. She moved against his hardening length as he pinched her nipple, a jolt of pleasure and pain caused her to cry out. Leaning forward she captured his lips. The feel of his bare skin against her left her impatient, she needed him inside her. He was typically so attentive to her, teasing and tantalizing her with foreplay. She could not wait, she needed to claim what was hers. Gripping his cock she positioned him at her entrance. "Wait, baby!" Chibs stilled her hips. The tip of his cock just barely in her. "Condom."

Her eyes snapped wide. She was so caught up in the moment she had totally forgotten. She was on birth control, but after what she'd learned tonight about his past escapades, he definitely needed to wrap it up until he was tested. "Fuck." She hissed. "Don't move. Where are they?" He pointed to the bedside table. She pulled open the drawer to find an outrageous number of condoms. She made quick work of tearing one open and sliding it down his length. There was only a scant moment between her hand releasing him to when she lowered herself onto him. He growled as she fervently rocked against him.

This was his favorite positions with her. The feeling was so much more intense when she rested her hands on his chest for leverage, staring into his eyes with desire and honest affection. Prior to Lynn his favorite position was to take a woman from behind, pounding into her with abandon. Even though Lynn enjoyed it, he missed the intimacy of when they were face to face. Beyond the intimacy he loved watching her ride him to pleasure herself, watching as she threw her head back as she began to fall apart, watching her perfect perky breasts bounce in rhythm with their movements.

With the pace she was setting, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He positioned his thumb over the nub of her clit and rubbed rhythmic circles as he thrust his pelvis up into her. She cried out and raked her nails down his chest leaving red trails. "Fuck Chibs, I'm close, don't stop…." He thrust up into her more deeply maintaining the feverish pace. She screamed his name and began to tremble, never stopping her movements, just as he felt a familiar heat bubble from his lower back into his tightening balls. His movements were faltering as he spurted into the condom, her tight walls fluttering around him. She collapsed onto him, wrapping her arms possessively around his head, kissing him lightly through panting breaths. "My pussy is the only pussy, right?"

"I don't want anyone but you. All of you." He said wrapping his arms around her.

 **Author's Note: Thanks again Khyharah! It wasn't Ima! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know the rules I know the rules. I just have some OCs and a fictional dog named Dotty.**

 _2 Months Later_

Chibs walked into the clubhouse with Jax, finding Tig sitting on the couch with Dotty, showering her with praise and what looked like bits of bacon. "Who's a pretty hound? You are! That's right." Chibs tenderly fingered the new wound above his eyebrow.

"You're making that dog fat." Chibs commented as he followed the sound of music coming from the kitchen.

Tig responded, never diverting his attention from the beagle licking his face. "Real dogs have curves, Chibby."

Arriving with Jax at the kitchen he found Gemma and Wendy dancing around to the Jet's 'Are You Gonna Be my Girl' while attending to simmering pots. Lynn was behind them singing into a slotted spoon. _"_ _Because you look so fine that I really want to make you mine…"_ Jax hefted grocery bags onto the counter and greeted his wife and mother.

Chibs deposited his own grocery bag as Lynn caught sight of him, dropping her spoon and scurrying over to him. "Baby, what happened to you?" Her fingers ghosted over the laceration. He lightly grasped her wrist to stop her from fussing. She noticed his battered knuckles. "Did you get into a fight? At… the grocery store?" Her confusion evident.

On the way to pick up additional provisions for the Gemma's Fall Festival chili Jax insisted on a detour to make some inquiries with some A.B. assholes regarding some recreational drugs spilling into Charming bars. Chief Unser had casually mentioned some possession arrests and two ODs over the past several weeks to Clay. One of the racist idiots caught Chibs with a sucker punch when they were still trying to keep the conversation civil. The offending Nazi received far worse in the exchange, but it didn't make his cut any less tender.

"I'm OK, just some club business." Chibs simply said, quieting her with a kiss. Lynn had learned over the past months that this was when she was to stop asking questions. Recently Chibs told her that it was her decision if she wanted to be burdened with the details of 'Club Business'. At this point in their relationship she knew enough to know that club business wasn't always of the legal variety, and figured that she was better off living in ignorant bliss for now. However, she knew that someday soon, if they were going to be together for the long haul, she was going to have to take on this burden of knowledge. Only four months in and she found herself falling hard in love with Chibs. There had been no professions of love yet, but it was there in their actions and in the tender moments they shared. "You're going to need to head out soon to get the stage set up, Lovely."

Thanks to Gemma pulling a few strings, Flutered would be playing at the Charming Fall Festival. This will be the biggest payday the band has ever had. Lynn glanced at her watch. "Oh Shit! Time got away from me. I do have to go! I need to drop off Dotty and go pick up Mikey. His piece of shit car has been stalling out for the past couple of days. " She made her rounds hugging Gemma, Wendy, and Jax.

Jax laughed. "You do realize that your Old Man is a mechanic, right?"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "I know, but Mikey is a little intimidated by Chibs, and didn't want me to ask for the favor." She loved hearing him referred to as her Old Man. A couple weeks ago Chibs had off-handedly introduced her as his Old Lady to a visiting nomad with the incongruous name of Happy. Had she not been fighting to contain her glee at making it to Old Lady status she would have found something clever to say about Happy's "Death of a Salesman" nick-namesake.

She had of course immediately called her cousin Amy to rub it in just a little. Lynn talked to Amy often, getting advise on how to navigate the MC world, but hadn't seen her around the clubhouse in the last 2 months.

Chibs looked offended, "What? I'm a teddy bear. Seriously though, bring it in if you can or we can send out the wrecker for it." He pulled Lynn close.

"Teddy bear? So says the man that came back from the grocery store with bloody knuckles." Lynn attempted to smooth down his hair that was becoming shaggier every day. She made a mental note to make him cut if off or grow it out. "Walk me and Dotty to the van." They found Tig lying on the couch with Dotty resting on his chest. "I almost don't have the heart to disturb them. Come here, girl." Dotty abandoned her friend on the couch, trotting happily to her owner.

Tig whined. "Noooo. Come back, I love you!"

**SOA**SOA**SOA***

Juice and Chibs carried bowls of Gemma's famous chili to the band during one of their breaks.

Lynn greeted them. "Thanks!" Much to Chibs' chagrin she kissed Juice on the cheek first.

Noticing the absent band member, Juice asked. "Where's your brother?"

Lynn shrugged "Said he was going to take a piss about ten minutes ago. Probably got distracted by some girl or cotton candy."

Blue accepted his bowl saying "why don't you play a song or two with the band for old time's sake?" Chibs started to decline, but Blue interjected. "Hand's a little stiff, I could use the extra break. Come on!"

Lynn gave her Old Man the best pleading look she could muster.

"Do it dude, it would blow the guys' minds." Juice encouraged.

Chibs acquiesced, "Two songs that's it." Juice dashed off to gather his brothers, and Chibs immediately regretted his decision.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" Bobby asked looking at Chibs standing on stage next to his Old Lady, holding a fiddle. They were still waiting for Mikey's return, his accordion left unattended in its stand.

"Just wait, he's really good! Chibs knows how to play. It's crazy shit." Juice was explaining excitedly.

Wayne Unser approached the stage. "Miss O'Bara, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lynn paled and looked to Chibs. Making their way together with the Chief, she feared the worst.

Clay stopped their progression, "What's going on here, Wayne?"

"Don't go anywhere." Wayne pointed to Chibs and Lynn making his way towards Clay. In sotto voce Wayne explained to the MC President. "We've taken Miss O'Bara's brother into custody, we found him trying to sell Special K to some teenagers. Looks like we have a lead into the burgeoning drug issue here in Charming. You know anything about this?" Clay's expression was rushing towards furious. "Can't help but be concerned about the connection to the MC here. We bust the brother of Chibs' Old Lady, and the MC has been coming up empty on information about the drugs…" Before he could continue the accusation, Clay stopped him.

"We didn't know shit about this, Wayne. You watch your tone with me." Clay seethed. He directed his next comment to Chibs and Lynn, "I want to talk to the two of you as soon as you're finished with the Chief you understand me?" Lynn still had no idea why the Chief needed to talk, her worry increased exponentially at the sight of Clay's anger.

Chibs and Lynn followed the Chief to the squad car with a despondent Mikey in the back seat. Officer Eglee stood beside it holding an evidence bag out to the Chief. "Miss O'Bara…"

"Lynn." She said meekly.

"Lynn, can I talk to you in private?" Wayne glanced at Chibs.

"No." Chibs answered for her, glaring at the Chief. "I'm not going anywhere." Lynn gripped his hand tighter in appreciation.

"Alright." Taking the evidence bag from Eglee. "We found your brother selling Special K." Lynn looked at the multi-colored pills in the bag. "We've placed him under arrest and we're taking him to the station."

Lynn shook her head, not completely understanding. "Special K?"

"Ketamine. Typically an anesthetic, but also used as a club drug." Unser explained.

Chibs scrubbed a hand over his face, "Jaysus. Stupid bastard." First gambling, now drugs. What the hell was going on with this kid? This was about to start a shit storm. He knew that Clay was going to have a LOT of questions. Chibs also knew that he would also have to end up leaning hard on Mikey to find the source of the drugs.

Wayne continued. "Did you have any idea this was going on? I don't doubt that if we see your band's playing schedule we'd tie it back to some arrests for Special K possession."

Chibs stepped up threateningly to the Chief, staring down at the shorter man. "That's enough! You have any more questions for Lynn it will be in the company of her lawyer." The Chief held up his hands in surrender.

Through angry tears she yelled at Mikey in the squad car. "Drugs, Mikey?! What is wrong with you!? I'm not bailing you out of trouble this time. You're on your own." Blue and Shannon came running at the sound of Lynn's yelling having been watching from afar.

Chibs started to guide Lynn away back to Clay. Blue fell in step with them. "What happened?"

"Mikey got arrested for drugs." Lynn quietly said sniffling as she buried herself deeper into Chibs' side.

Blue oddly laughed. "The idiot get busted for smoking weed or something? Freaking stoner."

Chibs filled in the rest, "Idiot was selling Special K. He's in deep shite." Reaching into his kutte he pulled out his keyring, sliding the extra key to the van off tossing it to Blue. "Pack it up and bring it to Lynn's house, kid." Blue nodded. "Find the squirrely looking fellow called Scrat with a Prospect patch and tell him I said he needs to help you." Shannon looked more angry than distraught when she pulled out her phone and wandered away from the group.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Lynn sat almost cowering in Chib's seat in the Chapel. Chibs stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Clay seemed to be satisfied with most of her answers so far. "As far as I knew the gambling was his only problem. I swear this blind-sided me. I had no idea he was involved in drugs, other than smoking weed."

Clay leaned back blowing out a slow steady stream of cigar smoke. "What about the other two? You think they know anything, think they're involved? SAMCRO doesn't like drugs in Charming, and we work very hard to keep them out."

Lynn shook her head vigorously. "Shannon is a librarian and Blue is a third grade teacher. I can't imagine that they would know something without telling me, much less be involved. Blue doesn't even smoke weed barely drinks, he gets drug tested for work."

Clay stood and leaned down kissing Lynn on the cheek. "Go ahead and wait outside I need to talk to your Old Man for a minute." The moment the door closed, Chibs braced himself for what was coming. Clay roughly grabbed him by the kutte and drew him near. "This shit has been happening under your nose." He pushed the Scot back roughly into the reaper table. "Your job now is to track the source of this shit down. You lean on this kid and you lean on him hard, you find out who is funneling these pills into Charming."

Chibs stood straightening out his kutte saying "Absolutely."

"I don't give a goddamn if this piss ant is your Old Lady's brother, you do what needs to be done." Clay dismissed Chibs with a wave of the hand.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs could feel that Lynn was still gently crying against his back as they rode through the streets to her home. He rested a reassuring hand against hers that were clutched around him. She looked over his shoulder as she felt him suddenly stiffen.

In front of her house was a San Joaquin Sheriff's car, Shannon, Blue, and the Prospect were speaking to a deputy.

After quickly dismounting and assisting Lynn, Chibs charged towards the deputy throwing his helmet to the ground. "What the hell's going on here?" He shot a hateful scowl at Scrat. This shithead hadn't thought to call him and let him know that a deputy was at his Old Lady's house. This idiot was a far cry from being a patched member. "You're a little out of your jurisdiction, deputy."

"You're right, I am Mr Telford." Chibs was surprised at the use of his name.

Lynn laid a calming hand on Chibs' arm, never tearing her eyes away from the deputy. "What are you doing here, Kevin!?"

 **Author's Note: *Cue dramatic music*. Mikey and drugs! Lynn's ex is a Sheriff's deputy. Prepare for drama ahead! Forgive again any grammatical problems, me and English apparently don't always get along.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I just borrow Kurt Sutter's genius to goof off with some of his characters and some OCs, don't own it though.**

"I came to check up on you, Muffin." Kevin directed at Lynn. She huffed in disgust. She'd always hated that pet name and the irritation of it now rubbed her raw. "I heard you were associating with known criminals, and now I hear that Mikey has gotten himself into trouble with the law. Frankly, I'm worried." Kevin hooked his thumbs into his gun belt squaring his shoulders to face Chibs.

"How the hell would you know who I associate with, and how could you possibly know about Mikey? I haven't spoken to you in over a year and Mikey was just arrested!" A lump of fear welled in her throat as her mind ran wild. _Is he keeping tabs on me, or worse following me?_ Chibs could feel the tension emanating from Lynn. He placed a comforting arm around her and pulled her close.

Kevin plastered a hideous disingenuous smile of his face. "Shannon has been keeping me appraised. She's a good friend to you, Lynn. She's worried about the trouble you're bringing around."

"SHANNON?!" Lynn pointed a questioning glare at her friend, but Shannon refused to make eye contact.

"How much do you know about your boyfriend here?" Kevin said, the word 'boyfriend' dripping with vitriol. "An arrest record as long as my arm. Assault, aggravated assault, weapons possession, and resisting arrest for a start." He listed while sending a sideways glance to Chibs, "Not much seems to stick though, huh? Must know the right people."

Chibs released Lynn and took a step closer to Kevin, in response the deputy placed a hand on his firearm. Chibs refused to back down, but much to his irritation he noticed the Prospect take a step back to distance himself from the situation. The deputy was an asshole ex, but he was also a cop. Chibs knew it would be a mistake to hit Kevin.

Though he did not know Kevin, Chibs already had a deep hatred for the man. Lynn did not speak of him often, but when she did it was with the regret and sadness at the 5 long difficult years.

Kevin had her convinced that she was too stupid to own her own business. Claimed she was uneducated since she didn't go to college, and she'd surely fail at her silly little grooming dream. He told her that she had already achieved as much as she ever would; assistant manager at a pet supplies store. He would verbally beat her down in front of his friends, and she was often the butt of their jokes.

He forbade her to go out with any her own friends other than the three in the band, even so she was never allowed to be alone with Blue. Kevin always doubted her fidelity, and questioned her relentlessly when he she spoke to any man. It got to the point where he only allowed her to play with the band when he could be there watching. She was constantly under his thumb.

The Muffin pet name arose as a method to keep her figure trim. Kevin liked her skeletally thin, if he couldn't see her ribs and hipbones he insisted that she looked like a Muffin. Her diet was so restricted that she would feel faint just trying to get through her day at work.

Kevin looked at Chibs' fists clenching and the muscles twitching in his jaw, pleased with the fact the biker was struggling so hard to keep his anger in check. What surprised him was Lynn. She was no longer the timid and quiet woman that he had so carefully cultivated during their relationship.

"SHUT UP, KEVIN!" Lynn yelled. Surprising Blue and Shannon, both of whom had been making their way to the periphery of the confrontation. "You need to leave."

Kevin stood unmoving for a few seconds, until Chibs said "The lady asked you to leave. Get in your pig cage and fuck off." The deputy spit at Chibs' feet and made his way silently to his car, but not before sharing a knowing look with Shannon.

Chibs turned on Scrat grabbing him by the kutte and dragging him towards the white loaner bike. "We're going to have a conversation later, Prospect!" He said with the clear undertone that Scrat's top rocker was on the line. "Get out of my sight."

Rejoining the remaining few, Chibs heard Blue pleading with Shannon. "Come on over to my place, we'll have a few drinks and you can crash in my spare bedroom tonight."

Shannon retorted "Why? I haven't done anything wrong. This is my house, too! I live here, why should I have to leave?"

Blue, ever the voice of reason explained. "Because Lynn is pissed at her brother, at Kevin, and at you. If you stay here you'll probably both say things to each other that you'll both regret. So give her time to cool down, and she can let out some of her frustrations on Chibs." He elbowed Chibs lightly, "Sorry dude." Then returning his attention to Shannon "She's had a shit day, don't make it worse. Come to my place, we'll drink and watch Duck Tales just like old times. It'll be great." He grasped Shannon's hand pulling her towards her car quietly singing the Duck Tales theme song. Thankfully Shannon cracked a nearly imperceptible smile and seemed to agree to Blue's suggestion.

Shannon was a bitch, but Chibs was grateful that Lynn had a friend like Blue. He was the friend that convinced her she was better off without Kevin and should pursue her dreams. He was a genuinely good guy that wanted the best for his friends.

Finally alone with Lynn, Chibs sat at her kitchen table he was not surprised by her first statement. "You said three convictions! All misdemeanors. Kevin said an arrest record longer than his arm. That sounds like more than three, Filip." She very rarely used his real name, and only used it when she was angry.

He held up a placating hand. "You asked about my convictions, you did not ask about my arrests, those are two different questions, Lovely. I've been convicted three times. I never lied to you. I don't deny that I've had a violent past, that there's still violence in my life, and you know there is."

"So are you saying that if I ask the right questions you'll answer me truthfully? At times you are very vague about your past and your present, and apparently omit some pretty important details." Lynn continued to pace the kitchen. She paused momentarily before deciding to fortify herself with alcohol. She grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge, only to place it back and retrieve the vodka from the freezer. She settled herself, the vodka, and shot glass at the table.

"I'm not the only one leaving out details, Lynn. You failed to mention that your ex was a San Joaquin County Sheriff." Chibs shot back, regretting the combative tone in his voice. He didn't want to be combative with her, it was the stress of the past few hours taking its toll. "I'm sorry. You're right. I've white washed over some important facts. I did give you a choice though, remember? Do you want the whole truth or not?"

"Yes. Start with your scars then, your past in Belfast? The whole story. Not the abbreviated story you've told me. I want to know the whole truth, Filip." Lynn downed her first shot of vodka.

Chibs reached for the bottle taking a long pull before setting it back in front of Lynn. He detailed his history; his wife, the IRA, his daughter, finally Jimmy and his ultimate excommunication and banishment from Northern Ireland.

By the time he was through he was physically and emotionally exhausted. It had been a very long time since he'd shared the story with anyone. Never before had he given such detail, he feared losing her. It's exactly the reason he glazed over so many details. Only recently had he admitted to himself that he was in love with her. The feeling had seemed so foreign, coming back to him after all these years. The thought of losing her now felt like a vice on his heart.

Lynn stood from her place at the table, moving the bottle of vodka out of Chibs' reach as she saw him go for it. She closed the distance between them, resting her hands over the scars on his face. She forced him to look at her. With tears shimmering in her eyes she said, "Your past is your past, but your future is with me. You're good for me and I'm good for you, I'm happier than I've been in years. I know I can't protect you from the violence and pain out there, but I will be right here help you endure it. And I know that you'll take care of me, through all of this shit. The shit with Mikey, with Kevin, and anything else that gets thrown at us. I love you Filip Telford!"

He huffed out a sigh of pure relief. "You can't imagine how happy you've just made me. I love you too, Lynn." He stood to embrace her. "Look at me being a selfish bastard. Here you are comforting and reassuring me when you're going through hell right now." He pulled back to look at her, brushing a curl behind her ear, quietly he whispered "I love you." The words just felt so right.

 **Author's Note: Oh so sappy. I'm covered in sap, the last two paragraphs, sweet merciful poop. I know I totally glossed over the Belfast past, but I didn't want to hash it all out when there're so many great past stories written out there in the Fan Fiction world already. I don't know that I can do any better. Pick your favorite, all got Chibs to Charming.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I just bought a new cool smart thermostat. It's all fancy and works with my phone, and I didn't electrocute myself installing it. Oh, and I still don't own SOA. That's it for updates.**

Lynn woke up she typically did with Chibs. A naked tangle of limbs and her arms possessively around him. Unwinding from him, she stretched languorously making what Chibs referred to as 'baby dinosaur noises'. She took a moment to smooth the hair from his forehead and admire his handsome face. They'd spent the night making tender love, celebrating their shared admission of love and erasing the stress of the day prior. Lynn loved this man and how easy he made it to forget her worries. Regardless of Mikey's issues, the unexpected return of Kevin and Shannon's betrayal by inviting her ex back, Lynn was optimistic about her future with Chibs. He began to stir, smiling at her as he woke.

"Good Morning, Lovely." He reached for her gripping her tightly pulling her in for a kiss. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

She checked the time on her phone on the bedside table. She frowned noticing the missed calls from Amy. "Almost nine." Likely her cousin had learned of Mikey's current predicament. Lynn made a mental note to call her later, as for right now she had other plans. "Tell me again." Lynn requested.

"I love you." Chibs pulled her on top of himself, then gave her a long languid kiss. "I love you." He repeated running his hands down her back resting them finally on her hips. "I'll never stop telling you."

She propped herself up with her arms, her bright green eyes gazing into his deep brown soulful eyes. "Show me you love me." Lynn suggestively rubbed herself against him, feeling his growing hardness pressed against her.

"I'll never stop showing you." Tangling her curls in his hand he pulled her down to him. Their kisses became hungrier. Gently he rolled them over positioning himself over her. Lynn's knees fell wide welcoming him in.

Chibs closed his eyes as he sheathed himself fully within her. He still reveled in the feeling of their coupling without a condom as a barrier. He had sworn to her that her tight silky heat felt like heaven. He rocked into her slowly at first, but Lynn bucked up into him with urgency, grabbing his ass encouraging a faster pace. More than happy to oblige he slipped a hand under her lower back changing the angle of her hips and began to pound vigorously into her.

Lynn gripped is hair causing him the little twinge of pain she knew drove him wild. He growled in response, driving deeply inside her. Their love making was a symphony. Their sweaty bodies making a satisfying slapping sound complimented by murmurings of affection, moans and gasps, and the gentle squeak of the bed as they rocked together towards a crescendo. She released his hair, reaching for the spindles of her headboard. Chibs knew she was close, she had developed this habit of gripping the spindles as if to keep her connected to earth as she reached her orgasmic high.

"Oh god, I'm close. Don't stop please don't stop." She pled with him.

Chibs had no intention of slowing. He was felt his own climax rushing towards him like a freight train. He concentrated on outlasting her, silently thankful that she had released his hair. On more tug of his hair or scratch of her nails and he surely would have cum quickly.

"Cum for me." He rolled the words off of his tongue. The sound of his voice pushed her over the edge. Arching her back she cried out a deep throaty sound. The sensation of her walls tightening and fluttering around him was too much, he came inside of her grunting with the force of the spasms as she milked him dry.

He collapsed beside her, no longer able to support himself with his arms. Lynn still quivering beside him said breathlessly "I swear, Baby, it gets better every fucking time. Your dick is magic or something."

Chibs huffed out a laugh a placed a quick kiss to her lips, still catching his breath. "It's fate, Lovely, we were meant to be together. It's like our bodies are made for each other. Sex with you is a bloody spiritual experience." He pecked her on the lips again. "Choirs of angels singing and shite." He cupped a hand over his ear. "Year hear that, Lovely? Angels."

She laughed, pushing him away.

"You're ridiculous, and I love it."

The doorbell rang and the beagle in the hallway let out an ear shattering bay. Chibs jumped involuntarily. "Christ almighty, I'll never get used to that." He looked to Lynn. "Are you expecting anyone?"

She shook her head and rapidly began to dress herself. Chibs pulled on his jeans and under shirt and pulled a knife from his holster before making his way to the front door. He had no real reason to expect trouble, and trouble rarely rang the doorbell, but after the last 24 hours he wasn't sure what to expect.

Lynn stood several feet back as Chibs peeked through the peep hole. Sighing in relief he smiled. "It's your cousin, Amy." When he pulled open the door his smile immediately dropped. His blood ran cold at the sight in front of him. There on Lynn's front porch stood one of his greatest fears… a noticeably pregnant Croweater.

"Amy?" Lynn peered around Chibs, who was standing stalk still. "Come in." She gasped as she saw the state Amy was in. Her cousin was wearing a dress that hugged her pregnant form, and a denim jacket to protect against the light fall breeze, her eyes were red rimmed, a clear sign she'd been crying. Lynn guided her cousin to the couch, past Chibs who still hadn't moved from the open doorway. He was snapped out his reverie by Lynn's request. "Baby, can you grab a bottle of water for Amy?"

"Uh, sure." Still in a daze he walked to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. He set the bottle on the coffee table in from of Amy and took a seat on the chair near the couch where the two women sat with theirs knees touching and hands clutched together.

"Amy… you're… you're pregnant." Lynn stuttered out. "What's wrong, Sweetheart? I saw that I missed some calls."

Amy nodded in response. "Yeah. I actually was trying to get ahold of Mikey and I found out what happened. He was going to loan me some money so I could pay my rent. I didn't know where else to go." Lynn shook her head confused, Mikey wasn't in a financial position to lend anyone money.

"You're having trouble paying your rent?" Lynn asked, concerned for Amy.

"When I started to put on a little baby weight, I couldn't very well work a pole. My manager let me waitress for a while, but apparently a pregnant woman is bad for business at a strip club." Tears escaped from Amy's eyes. "They fired me two weeks ago. I've been applying for some waitressing jobs around town, but not many places are hiring. I'm already falling behind on my rent." Amy scrubbed at her face, drying the tears. "Mikey said he would help me out until I got on my feet."

Lynn glanced at Chibs, noticing his ashen face for the first time. "Amy, how far along are you?" Lynn asked.

Amy sniffed. "Five months. Lynn, what am I going to do with a baby and no job?"

Lynn did the quick math and realized the reason for Chibs' current countenance. Lynn gripped Amy's hand reassuringly. "Who's the father?"

Amy released a sob, "I'm not sure." She covered her face with her hands. Chibs stood up and began to pace the room.

Lynn's heart sank as she quietly asked her next question. "Is it possible that Chibs is the father?"

Amy looked up a Lynn, began to say something but only sobbed harder as she nodded her head. Chibs stopped his pacing. Amy spoke up again. "It could possibly be one of the other Sons too, Juice or Tig. I just don't know for sure. Lynn, believe me I didn't come here to stir up anything between you and Chibs. I swear, I just need to take care of my baby."

"Why didn't you say anything to the club?" Chibs asked.

"Listen, I don't want them to think I'm one of those girls that gets herself knocked up to trap one of the guys. This was an accident, my accident." She looked between Chibs and Lynn. "I didn't want anyone to think I did this on purpose. I couldn't live with this baby's father forever resenting his mother."

Chibs didn't miss the usage of the word 'his'. She was having a boy.

To Lynn's surprise Chibs remained surprisingly calm. "Sweetheart, if this little guy is SAMCRO he'll be taken care of and so will his ma." He looked to Lynn to see how she was taking all of this information. Lynn gave him an agreeing nod.

As Amy sobs began to subside as Lynn asked. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Amy shook her head. "I couldn't do that to you. You used all your savings to get Zoomin' Groomin' off the ground."

Obviously Amy didn't know about Mikey's financial troubles from gambling if she went to him first.

"How much do you owe on the rent?" Chibs asked.

"Um $500 per month, plus some back rent. It's due at the end of the week." Amy said miserably.

"I can cover it for you until the baby is born, Lass." Chibs said. Amy opened her mouth to either thank him or refuse, but she didn't get the opportunity. "I am however going to give the boys a heads up that one of us have a wee bairn on the way, so you may want to come by the clubhouse." He cleared his throat before continuing, "If this baby comes out Puerto Rican or with crazy hair, I'll have the boys pay me back."

"Chibs you don't owe me anything you don't have to help me." Amy complained.

Lynn held out her hand to Chibs pulling him to sit on the arm of the couch beside her, patting his knee. "At the very least you're Lynn's family, and that's possibly my boy in there." He pointed to her rounded belly. "You'll take the money and I'll hear nothing more about it, yeah?"

"Yeah." She agreed, allowing a smile to crack her face. "Thank you so much, both of you." Amy pulled her cousin into a hug, then stood and kissed Chibs' cheek.

Lynn asked Amy, "Have you checked out Granny's yet? I think I saw a hiring sign last time I was there?"

Chibs' heard his phone ring from the bedroom, and he stepped away to answer. "Hello."

Clay's voice boomed from the other side of the line. "Unser just called me, your drug dealing friend just got bailed out. Go have that talk with him now before he does something stupid like skip town or his drug source gets to him first."

"Who the hell posted his bail?" Chibs queried.

"You're the one who's supposed to be getting information, not me, asshole." Clay spat back.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Chibs agreed. "I'm going to need the wrecker." He intended to take Mikey's car under the pretense of repair, but in actuality it was to keep Mikey from wandering off or getting into too much trouble.

"Fine, just get some information." Without a goodbye Chibs heard the phone go dead. He took the opportunity to finish dressing while in the bedroom.

"Who was that, Baby?" Lynn asked as Chibs as he shrugged on his kutte.

"T-M. They're sending over a wrecker to pick up Mikey's car." He withheld the fact that Mikey had been bailed out, as far as Lynn was concerned he shouldn't be privy to that information yet.

Lynn cocked her head. "You don't have to do that, Chibs. He hasn't exactly earned any favors."

"I figure without a car for a while he can't get into too much trouble if he gets his arse bailed out."

Lynn responded with an appreciative nod.

"I have to head out. I need to pick up Mikey's car and finish up some work at the garage." Chibs announced. "Amy, I expect to see you at the clubhouse very soon."

Lynn walked over to him kissing him goodbye.

He embraced her tightly. "I love you, Lynn. We'll talk more about his later, yeah?"

She nodded. "I love you too." Her heart was still pounding in her chest at the prospect that her cousin was carrying Chibs' child. But logically she knew that Amy was pregnant before she met Chibs that night at Slattery's.

After closing the door behind Chibs she saw Amy with a giant grin on her face. "Look at you in all your Old Lady glory."

 **A/N: I will get back to the whole Mikey debacle next chapter. Promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Own nuffin' still. SOA ain't mine.**

"Bobby!" Chibs bellowed as he entered Teller-Morrow.

The squat man jumped dropping his newspaper, his feet fell from their perch on the bumper of a beat up Ford. Bobby pulled off his glasses. "Hell, man! I'm ten damn feet away, no need to yell." He stuck a finger in his ear and shook it vigorously. "You're a loud motherfucker you know that?"

Chibs laughed to himself, he loved scaring the tar out of Bobby. He needed some levity after yesterday and this morning. "I need you to come with me on a tow job."

"I'm working here." He slapped the hood of the Ford, while recovering the newspaper from the floor.

"Oh, I can see that. Just figured you needed a break from sitting on your fat arse." Chibs tossed a greasy towel at his friend.

Bobby groaned as he got to his feet. "Where are we headed, asshole?"

"Picking up Mikey's car, my Old Lady's brother. Then we're going to have a little conversation with him." Chibs rubbed his hands together, feeling like he needed to keep them occupied. He was full of pent up anxiety over recent events. He followed Bobby to the office where the wrecker's keys resided.

"Enlighten me. Why do we need to get his car to talk to him?" Bobby asked while spinning the keys around his finger.

Chibs sighed. "Kid is just dumb enough to take off or get himself into more trouble. Besides his car is legitimately broken. We go, you put the car on the truck, I find out the source of his drugs."

"Sound plan. I'm sure he'll open right up to you, start singing like a canary if you ask him nicely, we'll fix his car, maybe bring him some damned ice cream..." Bobby trailed off grumbling as he walked towards the truck, leaving Chibs behind.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs pounded on the door of the apartment for the fourth time, hearing no movement from the inside. Bobby was busy chaining up Mikey's beat up Stratus to the wrecker when Chibs walked around to the back of the low rent ground floor apartment to peer into rear the windows. From his vantage point he saw no lights on, and no sign that anyone was in the apartment. Going back to Bobby he said "Mikey was bailed out hours ago, where the fuck is he?"

Bobby was still annoyed at being pulled from his leisurely morning, "How the hell would I know, I don't even know this kid?" He turned to the Scot. "You need to get the keys from this kid if we're going to tow this thing. He parked it in gear. In reverse, who the hell does that?! We tow this baby and we have a lot more work on our hands."

"Shit, that'll smash the valves." Chibs agreed. "Don't need to destroy Mikey's car. Not yet at least." He picked up a rock from the parking lot and tossed it at the Stratus. "Then we wait, Bobby."

Bobby was in the midst of complaining about Tiki's new inhalers and how they were costing him a fortune when a familiar Sheriff's cruiser pulled up.

"Shite." Chibs exclaimed as he tossed his cigarette to the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Bobby rounded to the blind side of the wrecker to toss his gun into the tool box.

"That…" Chibs pointed to the cruiser "is Lynn's scumbag deputy ex." Kevin and Mikey emerged from the cruiser. "And a complication to our conversation with Mikey."

"What the hell are you doing here, Telford?" The deputy asked with venom in his voice. Mikey just meekly waved.

"Picking up Mikey's car. Lynn said he was having some trouble with it stalling. Gonna need your keys Mikey-boy."

Kevin stepped towards Chibs, with his thumbs tucked into his gunbelt in the cocky manner that made the biker want to kick him squarely in the balls. "How exactly did you know Mikey was coming home?"

Chibs had to think fast. "Called Chief Unser this morning, I was going to post bail for my Old Lady's brother as a favor, but it seems like someone beat me to it."

The deputy bristled at the Lynn being referred to as the biker's Old Lady. "I got to it first. Mikey may have fucked up but he's still a good kid."

"You really don't need to take my car. It's cool, you don't need to fix it." Mikey said nervously and visibly sweating despite the chill in the fall morning air.

Chibs insisted. "We already have it hooked up. Give us your keys, we'll have it running like a dream in no time."

Mikey protested more fervently. "Chibs, man, really you don't owe me any favors. Please, just leave it. It's fine."

"This isn't for you, it's for my Old Lady. I insist. Now get us those keys and we'll be on our way." Chibs persisted in a tone that was to not be denied.

Mikey began to argue again, his eyes flicked back in forth in what looked like fear. "But…"

"Keys. Now." Chibs growled. Mikey acquiesced, pulling his keys from his pocket, separating the one for his car. Chibs intentionally bumped Kevin's should as he reached for the key.

Kevin placed a hand on Chibs' chest and pushed. "You have what you came for, fucker. Now go back to that shithole garage of yours."

The Scot slapped the deputy's hand away. "Try that again." He said menacingly, stepping so he was nearly chest to chest with the slightly shorter law man.

Bobby intervened to keep his friend from doing something stupid. "Let's go, Chibs."

Chibs stepped back towards the truck never breaking eye contact with Kevin. "Talk to you later, Mikey."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"Why exactly am I working on this piece of shit?" Juice questioned the Scot perched on the workbench nervously bouncing one knee.

Chibs checked his phone for the tenth time in the last half hour, he was waiting to hear from Lynn that she was finished with appointments for the day. They needed to talk about what transpired this morning. "Because you're a mediocre mechanic at best and could use the practice. Consider this a gift from me, you get to learn under my expert tutelage."

Bobby called out from the nearby Ford that he had resumed work on. "What the hell do you know about Dodges that he doesn't, Chibs?"

"I know enough to know that you need to take the driver's side wheel off to get to the battery, and not try and pull it out from the top like a half retarded monkey." Chibs shot back laughing, watching Juice pull at the battery from under the hood. Bobby snorted a huff of laughter and returned to his work.

Juice stood up annoyed and looked at the guffawing man. "Dude, you could have told me that like 30 minutes ago."

"You can learn a lot from manuals, boyo." Chibs said distractedly as he checked his phone again. "See if there's one in the glove box."

Juice pulled open the passenger door and dropped into the seat pouting. He opened the glove box, removing a heavy paper lunch bag and setting it in his lap and continuing to dig for the manual. Locating the manual he tossed it over the door directly at Chibs, who unsuccessfully dodged it.

"Fucker." Chibs said as he rubbed his stricken head.

Juice went to place the paper bag back in the glove box when curiosity got the better of him. He peeked at the contents. "Oh shit!" He said quietly. Then with more urgency he said "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. CHIBS!"

Chibs jumped down from the work bench and leaned over the open door. "What's up?"

Extracting several plastic sandwich bags full to the brim with pills, Juice inspected them carefully. "Vicodin, Percocet, Xanax, no idea what this is, oh oh, this is probably the Special K."

Chibs whistled. "That is a lot of fucking pills!" He raised an eyebrow and looked to Juice. "Do I even want to know why you can identify pharmaceuticals by sight?"

"It's a gift." Juice shrugged.

Bobby made his way over. "What the street value of that poison?"

Again Juice shrugged. "I'm not sure, back in my high school days it was like ten dollars a pill maybe for Vikes. I don't know how many are in here though. Never was that good at guessing how many jelly beans were in the jar."

"Put that shit in the safe. Don't need that floating around here." Bobby shewed Juice away with the pills. Bobby turned to Chibs. "If Juice is right, we're looking at least a hundred grand in illegal scripts there. That's a lot for some dumb kid to have on hand to push to idiots at bars."

"Aye, Mikey's in deeper than I thought. Regardless, we need to find his source." Chibs shook his head. He needed to get Mikey alone, away from the deputy. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he retrieved it finding a text message. ' _I'm home now. Can we talk?'_

Chibs dialed Blue before Lynn. "Blue? You still with Shannon?"

"Yeah man. We're at Granny's getting some dinner?" Blue responded. "You need something?"

"Can you keep her busy for a while? I need to talk to my girl for a bit." Chibs responded.

"Sure, not a problem. I'll let you know when we're on our way back." Blue prepared to say a farewell but heard the line go dead.

Chibs texted Lynn. ' _I'm on my way, Lovely.'_

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs let himself into Lynn's home, he greeted Dotty as she ran to him tail wagging, before finding Lynn on the couch holding her knees. "Hey, Lovely." He leaned down to capture her lips. When she reciprocated the gesture the tension in his shoulders relieved a bit.

"I love you, you know that?" Lynn began.

"Yes. I love you too, Lynn." He situated himself next to her on the couch wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Whatever happens…." She paused searching for words. "Whatever happens with this baby, promise me that it won't change? That you will still love me."

Chibs pulled back surprised. "Lovely, what do you mean?"

Her next words caught in her throat. "If Amy's baby is yours. You won't leave me and to make a family with her. I know it's selfish, but I couldn't deal with that. I'm not saying you shouldn't be a father to this baby, I just need to know that you're mine and I'm yours."

"Always. I'm always yours. I told you I love you, and I'll never stop telling you that." Chibs lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Lynn used Chibs' shoulder to wipe her tears away. He found it heartbreaking and endearing at the same time. "I spent the whole day jealous of Amy. I don't even know if this baby is yours, but I couldn't help but wish that I was the one that was pregnant. Honestly, I've never even thought about having children before. I never even considered it for the five years I was with Kevin. Today, though…. All I could think about was 'what if it was me carrying your baby?' Would I be happy? The answer was yes. I knew for sure I wanted you. I wanted to be with you, for the rest of my life."

Chibs pulled her closer. "Lovely, I'm yours as long as you'll have me." His chest felt tight with a deep need to give Lynn everything she needed or wanted until the day he died. "I'll give you an entire brood of children. A whole bloody army of O'Bara-Telford terrors."

Lynn sniffled as she laughed. "How about we start with just one and figure it out from there?" She rested her hands on his cheeks. "You want to start trying?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

She gasped as he suddenly scooped her off the couch and marched her to the bedroom carrying her bridal style.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Hours later Chibs awoke to the feel of cold steel pressed against his temple. He opened his eyes, to find Lynn possessively draped over him, and the figure of a man standing at the bedside with a firearm trained at his head.

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger, yes? Yes. Yes it is. You're welcome.**

 **P.S.: Khyharah, you're awesome. Thanks for being my review cheerleader! It keeps me motivated to keep writing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned SOA and its do you think I'd be sitting here writing my stories? NO! I'd have lots more money and would be gallivanting around tropical locales busy drinking booze from a coconut! In short, still own nuffin'.**

"Get up." The familiar voice growled. When Chibs did not immediately respond the gun was pushed harder into his temple and the command was repeated more loudly. "GET UP!"

Lynn's eyes snapped open and she yelped at the sight of Kevin holding a gun to Chibs' head. Chibs extracted himself from Lynn's grasp and held up two placating hands as he stood. Kevin stepped back and kicked the discarded clothes at the foot of the bed towards Chibs. "Christ, cover yourself." He immediately felt inadequate at the sight of the naked man in front of him. "You too, Muffin." He threw a robe at Lynn on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Chibs questioned as he pulled on his boxers and jeans.

"I'll be asking the questions, Telford." Kevin spat back. "Get on your knees, hands behind your head, fingers interlaced." Kevin commanded. "You should be familiar with the drill."

Chibs complied, taking in his surroundings in the dim moonlit room. He looked to the dresser where his knives remained in their holster and his Beretta was noticeably absent. _Shit._ He thought to himself as he faced Kevin again, looking down the barrel of his own damned gun.

"You knew they were in the car didn't you? Mikey told me he left them in there." Kevin sneered, baring his teeth. "That's why you towed the piece of shit isn't it?"

Chibs was going to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about, Deputy Dipshit." This slight earned him a slap across the cheek with the broad side of the gun.

Lynn gasped, "Kevin, STOP!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" He directed at Lynn. "The drugs, asshole." Kevin pressed the barrel of the Beretta against Chibs' forehead. "Where are they? Are they here? Still at Teller-Morrow?"

"Interesting. Why exactly would a copper be looking for Mikey's drugs, huh? Isn't this the type of thing you fellas find with a search warrant? This method seems a little unorthodox." Chibs said with a cocky calm that only infuriated the deputy and earned Chibs another hit across the face.

Dotty, who'd been silently watching the exchange from the door barked at the turmoil. Startled, Kevin swung the gun towards the noise.

Chibs took advantage of the situation, barreling into the Sheriff's Deputy, catching him low around the waist and driving him back. The biker drove his shoulder into Kevin's solar plexus as they collided. Chibs was satisfied when he heard the breath wheeze out of Kevin as he struck the wall. The impact caused the gun to drop, it skittered across the floor. Chibs bodily lifted Kevin, still holding him in a bear hug and threw him to the ground rattling the furniture with the force. Kevin struggled to inhale as his diaphragm seized, and feebly tried to fend off the blows that rained down on his face. Straddling the intruder, Chibs pounded his fist mercilessly into struggling man's face. In his blind fury he didn't hear the commotion behind him.

"Shannon! Stay back!" Lynn yelled as Shannon burst into the room wearing pajamas and holding a baseball bat. Shannon, oblivious to the warning, swung the bat with all the force she could muster.

Chibs howled in pain as the bat connected with his rib cage. He held on firmly to Kevin's throat, pinning him to the ground and tried to take in where the unexpected assault had come from.

Lynn attempted and failed to grab at Shannon's arm as she wound up for another swing. "Shannon! What are you doing? Stop!" Lynn screamed.

The second swing connected with the back of Chibs' head. His grip on the deputy loosened as he was driven sideways from the blow.

To protect her man, Lynn reached for the lamp on the bedside table and crushed it over Shannon's head, causing her housemate to slump knocked out onto the floor near the bed.

Kevin took advantage of his momentarily stunned assailant. He pushed Chibs off of himself and struggled to his feet, driving a swift vicious kick into Chibs' already injured ribs.

Seeing stars from the pain Chibs knew that he had to get to his feet immediately, he was in trouble if remained on the ground. He watched as Kevin reached a hand behind his back, likely to recover a weapon. Chibs refused to die on his knees. He lashed out punching Kevin in the side of the knee. Kevin screamed out and stumbled, his injured knee unwilling to support his weight. Chibs jumped to his feet hitting Kevin with a haymaker that spun the deputy around before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Chibs pulled the department issue gun out of Kevin's belt, tucked it into his own before plucking the handcuffs peeking from a back pocket and handcuffed the deputy.

He turned to see Lynn looking pale and faint crouched at the head of the bed. "Are you hurt, Lovely?" She simply shook her head and looked down at Shannon's prone form on the ground. Chibs picked up the remains of the lamp and ripped the power cord free. "Nice work!" He said appreciatively, then set to work binding Shannon's hands together.

His adrenaline now spent, he sat heavily on the end of the bed. Lynn quickly crawled over to him, sobbing with fear, confusion and relief. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her and pulling her close. He winced and hissed in pain as she squeezed his aching ribs. She pulled back horrified. "Oh god, Baby are you ok?"

Trying to calm her he said, "I'm alright, Lovely." He ran an exploratory hand through his hair to inspect the wound on the back of his head. He groaned at the flash of pain as his fingers grazed the area. His hand came back bloody, he scrubbed the gore off on his jeans. "I've been better, but I'm alright."

"What the hell was this all about?" She looked at the two unconscious figures on her bedroom floor.

Chibs ran his hand over her arm, trying to quell Lynn's shivering. "We found drugs in Mikey's car, lots of them, when we working on it yesterday." He poked at the unconscious man on the floor with his bare foot. "I have no idea why exactly he would come looking for them though, or why the slugger over there came at me with a baseball bat."

"We need to call the police. He broke in here and attacked us." Lynn stated, reaching for her phone.

Chibs gently pulled her back to him. "We can't do that, Lovely."

Lynn looked confused and angry. "Why the hell not? He held a gun to your head, Filip!"

"You call the cops and it's the word of an ex-con versus the word of a cop. Who do you think gets taken out of here in handcuffs? Besides, I still have load of drugs that someone is looking for. I don't doubt for a minute that this asshole will have me busted for it." Chibs saw understanding dawn on her. "Don't worry, Lovely. I'll handle this." He kissed her, tasting the salt from her tears. She nodded mournfully in response. "You should call your brother and check on him. Kevin bailed him out yesterday, I ran into them when I picked up the car."

He saw her face turn from sad to angry. "What?!" She snatched her phone from the nightstand. "Why didn't you say anything last night? Jesus Filip, you said nothing about him being home or about finding drugs!"

"I didn't get around to it, we had some more pressing things to discuss if you remember. Then, there uh, wasn't much talking after." He stated implying their vigorous activities the evening prior.

Lynn rapidly dialed her brother and began to pace. Chibs, took the opportunity to make a call of his own.

Lynn heard a groggy voice on the other end of the phone. "Lynn? Why are you calling me at 3:30 in the morning?" Mikey yawned loudly.

She released her held breath. "Oh thank god, you're ok."

Mikey sounded exasperated, he had barely slept in the last 24 hours. He was on edge after Kevin blew up at him, and was irritated that Lynn was calling at this hour. "You could have waited until daylight to call me. Call me a freaking decent hour." He hung up on her. She dialed him back, but he ignored all subsequent calls.

Lynn listened to Chibs finishing up his own call. "…bring the van and keep it quiet." She heard a muted voice respond on the other end of the call. "Aye, see you in a few Juicy-boy." He shoved the phone in his pocket and approached his Old Lady.

"Did you get ahold of Mikey?" Chibs gripped her hand gently. He knew her emotions where roiling right now.

She nodded her head frustrated with the disarray of their lives right now, getting worse by the moment. "He's fine, but he hung up on me. Now he won't answer, I didn't even get a chance to ask him what the fuck is going on."

Chibs was slightly taken aback, Lynn rarely swore. "Get dressed love, we'll go pay him a visit."

"And what? Just leave two bloodied and battered people in my bedroom?!" She ripped her hand from his.

"The boys are coming over. They'll clean up here and bring these two somewhere so we can talk and find out what the fuck is going on." He mimicked her earlier phrasing. "Come here, darling." He held out his arms for her. He was thankful that she accepted his offer of embrace and she molded herself to him. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around him, careful of his injuries.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't know why I'm being so short with you." She nuzzled her head into his bare chest. "You didn't ask for any of this. It's my fault you are being dragged into it. My ex-boyfriend, my stupid brother, my crazy housemate."

"Lovely, I've dealt with crazier shit in my life. It's going to take more than this to scare me off." He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. She stood on her toes pressing her lips gently to his. "Go get some clothes on, the boys will be here any minute, then we'll go talk to Mikey."

She argued. "Filip, we need to have someone look at your head and your ribs." He flinched as she reached to inspect the throbbing injury on his head. "You might need stitches, or have a concussion."

"It can wait a little while, Lovely. I promise I'll get checked out in the light of day." Reluctantly she agreed and proceeded to get dressed.

Chibs was just slipping on his kutte when there was a knock at the front door. Dotty bayed loudly at the new arrival. Addressing the dog Chibs said "Where the hell was that greeting when the man with the gun came in the house? You're a shit guard dog."

Juice, Jax, Tig, and the prospect Scrat filed into the house. They found Shannon sitting angrily on the couch, tight lipped and visibly fuming from having her hands restrained. At her feet lying face down, Kevin groaned quietly, blood trickling from the wounds on his face onto the hardwood. Chibs filled the new arrivals in on recent events.

"Take her to the clubhouse" Jax pointed at Shannon. "Take this one to the warehouse and give Happy a call." Tig and Juice picked up the Sheriff Deputy. "Hold up." Jax dug through Kevin's pockets finding his car keys. Tossing them to Scrat he said "His ride is around here somewhere, find it and ditch it somewhere out of the way."

After Shannon was escorted to the van sharing choice words with her captors, Jax slapped the hood of the van sending them on their way.

The remaining three piled into Lynn's Tracker Jax at the wheel, deciding that the man with a head injury probably shouldn't drive.

When they arrived at the apartment, Lynn's knocks at the door and phone calls when unanswered. Chibs gazed in the window near the front door. "He's in there alright. I can see him moving around." Jax seemed to silently ask a question of the Scot, with a tilt of his head towards the door. Chibs nodded in response. Before Lynn could attempt to decipher the silent conversation, Jax violently kicked the door open allowing Chibs to storm in. Jax followed closely with Lynn chasing after them. She heard the sounds of a scuffle come from near the bathroom. Lynn rounded the corner just in time to see Mikey take a wild swing at Chibs, which was easily dodged. Mikey instantly knew that taking a swing at the larger man was a big mistake. Lynn saw the fear and regret in his eyes a split second before Chibs delivered a single rapid punch squarely to her brother's nose. He crumpled instantly to the ground, writhing and covering his bleeding nose.

Lynn pulled at Chibs' arm. "Please, don't hurt him."

"Stand up, boy." Chibs rolled his eyes at the dramatics and muffled murmurings about a _'broken nose'_ coming from the ground.

"Jesus, take a hit like a man stop being such a bitch about it." Jax said as he pulled Mikey to his feet by his collar. "You're coming with us." He pushed Mikey towards the gaping front door.

Mikey dug his heels into the ground, stubbornly refusing to move. "No way, man. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Mikey, they're not going to hurt you, but you need to come with us. We need to talk!" She said sternly.

"Not going to hurt me?! Not going to hurt me!?" Her brother repeated indignantly. "Your biker boyfriend broke my goddamn nose! I have nothing to talk to you about."

Lynn was getting angrier. "He only hit you because you took a swing at him first! And we have plenty to talk about Mikey. Let's start with the fact that they found a load of drugs in your car. Then let's talk about how Kevin broke into MY house and held a gun to Chibs' head looking for YOUR drugs. Then we can talk about why Shannon came after him with a baseball bat!" Chibs had to restrain Lynn when it seemed that she was winding up to slap her younger sibling.

Her brother blanched at the revelation of Kevin's 'visit'. Grudgingly he began walking towards the door, with his collar still twisted in Jax's fist.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Mikey's blood ran cold when he saw Shannon sitting on a couch in the clubhouse drinking a bottle of water with her hands bound. Taking in his surroundings he noticed several other unfamiliar bikers wearing the same kutte that Chibs wore. He didn't see Kevin anywhere, and couldn't help but speculate about his fate. Had he gotten away? Or worse did he not get away? On the ride over he saw Chibs' bloodied and battered knuckles and knew an altercation had taken place. These did not seem like the type of men that would allow someone to simply walk away after having threatened one of them with a gun.

Jax roughly deposited Mikey next to Shannon on the couch. "Talk." He ordered.

Mikey looked from Lynn to Shannon. The dark hair woman harshly whispered. "You keep your mouth shut, moron." Lynn stepped forward and slapped her former friend across the face with enough force to leave a red hand print.

A chorus of "oohs" erupted from the biker peanut gallery. Chibs cracked a half smile, admiring his Old Lady's handy work.

Mikey chose not to heed Shannon's warning and began to spew as much information as quickly as he could.

 **Author's Note: I'll try and get more posted this coming week if possible, but I have house guests coming in town. They probably wouldn't appreciate it if I hunkered down in front of a computer rather than taking them to do touristy poo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm back! From a brief break, but I have come to discover that in my time away… I still don't own SOA or anything associated with it. Disappointed.**

"It all started with the money I owed to Johnnie Chains." Mikey began.

Jax immediately stopped him from continuing. "What do you mean Johnnie Chains? Chains is into a lot of shit, but drugs ain't his game."

Chibs explained Mikey's earlier run in with one of Johnnie Chains' goons and the favor that he called in.

"I had almost all the money together to pay my debt. Then out of nowhere I get a call from Kevin. Hadn't talked to the guy in over a year. Back when he was together with Lynn we used to bet on the ponies together." He ventured a look in Lynn's direction, but then he immediately averted his eyes from her glare. "Kevin tells me about a sure thing. Says he has some inside information on a horse racing in the Pacific Classic." He hesitated to continue, knowing that the more of the story he told, the more ashamed Lynn would be of him. It broke his heart to see how he disappointed his big sister. "I had all this cash in hand, and I figured with a lock on the winner I couldn't lose."

Chibs resisted the urge to slap some sense into the kid. His Old Lady did not, Lynn lashed out slapping her brother upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you Mikey?!"

"Hey hey hey, Lovely, let him finish." Lynn allowed Chibs to pull her back.

Jax was getting impatient with the narrative. "The drugs, idiot. Where do the drugs fit into this gambling tale?"

"I'm getting there." Mikey rubbed at the side of his head and continued talking. "So Shannon insists on going with me to OTB to place the bet and watch the race. Kevin was there waiting for us. Totally legit bet too, twenty grand! No bookies I swear." Mikey directed the last comment directly to Chibs. Foolishly he assumed that the legitimacy of the bet absolved him of any wrong doing, and that he didn't exactly break his promise of not gambling with the likes of Johnnie Chains. "Turns out Shannon put a bug in Kevin's ear that I had all this cash, that's why I got the call."

Shannon stared at Mikey with nothing less than vitriol in her eyes, still remaining tight lipped.

"What?" Lynn seemed confused. "Why are you still in contact with Kevin?"

Shannon merely responded by crossing her legs and resituating her bound hands, saying nothing.

"I'll get to that too." Mikey insisted. "Your roomie here," he ticked his head towards Shannon, "gets weed from Kevin that she sells at the library. He busts stupid kids, confiscates their bud and lets them go with a friendly warning. Shannon gives split the profits 50/50 with him." He eyeballed the brunette next to him. "I wouldn't doubt if this bitch let Kevin in to your house tonight."

Shannon lunged towards Mikey only to be pulled back by Jax.

Lynn was apoplectic with anger. She felt like a fool, her ex and her housemate were in 'business' together, and she had no idea, but her brother did. Chibs could feel her trembling as he pulled her closer to his side.

"The fucking pills, Mikey. We don't give a shit about weed, what we give a shit about is the illegal scripts we found in your car that you were selling in Charming." Chibs growled. He was holding onto Lynn not only to comfort her, but to ground himself and keep his instinct at bay to pummel the living hell out of Mikey.

Mikey shook his head, mentally fast forwarding his narrative. "Ok, so I'm out 20 grand, and I know that Chains will break my knee caps or Chibs here will cut me up." He snatched the bottle of water out of Shannon's bound hands and took a desperate chug. "Kevin says he can help me out with the cash. He'll split 50/50 with me like he did with Shannon, but the product is a little bit different. He said he had a reliable source, so I'm pretty sure it's not like how he gets the weed. The pills came packaged the same all the time, in large quantities. I have no idea who that source is though."

"Carrying ALL the risk for only 50% of the profits?" Clay scoffed. He'd been sleepily watching the exchange from the bar. "You were played for a sucker, kid."

"Bullshit you don't know where it comes from. You just think this shit fell out of the fucking sky?" Jax fumed. He pulled his knife out from his waist. "How about you, Sweetheart? Seems like you've been chummy with the drug trafficking deputy for a while? Who's the source?" Jax ghosted the knife against Shannon's neck.

With unexpected bravado from the librarian, she stated "Don't worry about finding the source, I'm sure they're on their way to find you."

"We'll get what we need out of the deputy." Clay was sick of playing games with the stubborn brunette. He walked to the chapel pulling out his phone to check with Happy.

Shannon laughed at the comment. "You can't do shit to Kevin. He's a cop." She said smugly.

This comment made Clay grin as he dialed Happy's number. "He's a dirty cop sweetheart. My guess is he has plenty of enemies. No one will be too surprised if he turns up missing…. Or in pieces."

Chibs couldn't help but laugh at Shannon's act of defiance. "Girlie, trust me, Deputy Dipshit will talk." Lynn blanched, at both Clay and Chibs' comments regarding Kevin.

"Get comfy, Sweetheart, you might be hanging out with us for a bit." Jax smiled and hauled up Shannon by her elbow and passed her to Piney who up until now had been watching the exchange from the bar with Bobby. Both of whom seemed half awake at this early hour.

Piney took the woman by the shoulders in what seemed like a congenial half hug. "Fortify yourself, Darlin'. You're going to need it." He placed his bottle of Patron in her hands.

Chibs guided Lynn several feet away from the crowd. "I want to you to stay here for a bit, it's not safe back at your house."

"What the hell was Clay talking about?" Lynn gave her man a hard look. "Are you going to kill Kevin?" She said meekly. When Chibs looked down at his boots rather than into her eyes she grabbed his face in both hands forcing him to look her in the eyes. "He's a bad man, Chibs. But he doesn't deserve to die. Drugs, corruption, even him breaking in to my home. Those are not crimes punishable by death. Promise me you won't kill him." When he didn't response immediately, she said with more fervor. "Promise me, Filip!"

"Aye. I won't kill him. I promise." He knew that he was making this promise understanding the semantics that he himself would not kill Kevin, but the man needed to be dealt with. Reiterating his earlier statement he said "I want you to stay here. It's not safe for you at home. Shannon said it herself. The source of those drugs is going to come looking for us, and that means you too."

Lynn quickly agreed, she had no intent to spend the night alone in her house. Before she could even voice her one concern, Chibs spoke first.

"Scrat." He shouted over his shoulder. "Take the Tracker, pick up the dog from Lynn's house and bring her back here."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Jax joined Clay in the chapel listening as Tig spoke into Happy's phone. "Yeah, Hap's a little busy at the moment."

"So what does our dirty cop have to say?" Clay reared his head away from the phone on the table as he heard a loud gurgling scream. "Woah, that was loud. Still not talking?"

"Awwww, no man. The pig started to squeal the moment we hog tied him to a storage rack. Was sweating like a hog, he knew his bacon was cooked." Tig couldn't contain a rash of giggles, but was abruptly by stopped whatever he was witnessing. "Ugh, Hap, you're a sick man." A short scream echoed in the warehouse.

"Jesus, enough with the pig jokes." Clay said over the cigar he was preparing to light. "What did he say?"

"Nords. Trying to expand their drug business beyond Meth. Apparently knocked over a truck on the way to a hospital pharmacy in Lodi. Been trying to offload the shit all over San Joaquin, Alameda, and Sacramento counties. Our little buddy here was the investigating officer, the Nazi assholes and he apparently bonded over some likeminded opinions." There was another brief yelp of pain. "Hap, ease up on him for a second, I'm on the phone over here." Tig said obviously attempting to muffle the phone. "Where was I?"

"Likeminded opinions…" Jax offered.

"Right. The oinker here made the mistake of throwing some offensive comments towards our friend Happy, and some unfortunate mentions of Hap's mother. Soooooo, our Tacoma brother decided to have a little fun. Who am I to tell him he can't? Would've broken his dark little heart." Tig shared. "Long story short, racist fuck sheriff's deputy gets bought out by Ernest Darby himself and goes into business with him, brings shit into Charming."

"Deliver what's left of the deputy for Darby at the Hairy Dog. Let him know we have something he wants and need to talk about keeping his shit out of Charming." Clay instructed. "Oh, and give the deputy a reminder of the friends he got in bed with. Carve some Nord symbols into his ass."

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Tig said with enthusiasm and flipped the phone closed.

Clay threw the Chapel door open and bellowed "CHIBS! Get your ass in here."

Chibs was just returning from settling a very upset Lynn in his dorm, when he was forced to make a detour from the drink he desperately wanted into the Chapel.

Shutting the door behind himself he waiting anxiously for Clay to speak. His president sat in his usual spot smoking his cigar contemplatively, while Jax stood resting his hands on the reaper table.

"So you've got an Old Lady with a brother who's dealing with a dirty cop that happens to be your Old Lady's ex. Then you have the housemate that has been dealing for this dirty cop for years, and now I find out that they are getting the drugs from the Nords who have started to infiltrate Charming." Clay took a long puff from his cigar, never making eye contact with Chibs. "I need to know that you're Old Lady isn't part of this too."

Chibs' hackles went up immediately. "What the hell? You can't possibly believe…"

He was cut off by Jax. "Listen, brother, we need assurances that she's not going to bring more shit on this club. Right now we're sitting on a hundred grand of Nord drugs, and have a cop strung up in our warehouse. It's hard not to notice that she is the common link to all this." Jax rounded the table and set a hand on Chibs' shoulder.

Chibs felt like a cold hand reached into him and grabbed ahold of his spine and shool him. "She has nothing to do with this shite. No fucking way. You saw her reaction, she's not involved. I know her."

"I've got my eye on her Chibs. Just one inkling that she's playing us…" Clay left the rest unsaid. "In the meantime, let that gash housemate of Lynn's know that we don't need her anymore and that she has two choices. Get the fuck out of Charming ASAP, or she can stay and find herself in a shallow grave."

 **Author's Note: Ok it was a long week of playing tourist with some house guests. It was surprisingly fun, it was like a bunch of grade school field trips, but with more beer and BBQ (my city has the best BBQ). So I apologize if this chapter seems like it was produced in a BBQ and beer haze. Because it was.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If you've read the previous 13 Chapters you've probably heard a rumor that I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Well, I'm sorry to inform you my dear readers, the rumor is true.**

Chibs found Shannon well on her way to drunk thanks to Piney's Patron. He delivered the ultimatum from Clay, but would likely need to repeat it later when she had her wits more about her. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and exhaustion. Pulling his fingers back quickly he winced as he grazed the dried blood and open wound on the back of his head. _'_ _Fuck'_ he thought ' _I'd nearly forgotten about that._ ' The sun was rising outside as he cracked open the door to the dorm. Lynn was lying in his bed stripped down to her camisole and panties. She was strewn across the bed diagonally tangled in the sheets with one arm draped across his pillow where he should be. The sight made him smile despite all the turmoil of the last few days. Chibs reached to brush the blonde curls that were obscuring her face, but halted when he saw the blood on his hands. They crimson drying into a dark reddish brown, a mix of Kevin's and his own blood. He pulled away and headed to the bathroom, toeing off his boots and shedding his kutte on his way. Chibs let out a deep sigh when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, looking worse than he expected. There was the healing wound over his eyebrow thanks to an AB sucker punch days before, and now a freshly bruising cheekbone from the smacks to the face with his own damned gun.

Further inspecting the damage from the night he gingerly pulled off his shirt and undershirt. Awkwardly he tried to look at his back in the mirror. "Shite." He huffed as he saw the bruise forming from the first blow he'd taken from the baseball bat. The ribs on his back right side had a large red welt with purple already beginning to radiate the circumference of a basketball.

He jumped at the unexpected sound behind him. "Oh god, Baby! Look at you." With tears in her eyes she approached him ghosting her fingers over the contusion on his back. "This is all my fault."

"No, Lovely. Don't say that." He turned to fully face her and smoothed his hand down her arms before pulling her towards himself. They rocked rhythmically, he sighed enjoying the silence and the comfort of their embrace. He felt the tension begin to melt away and the pain radiating his body subside as he breathed in her scent. She smelled of honeysuckle and peaches, she always smelled so sweet. "None of this is your fault. It's Kevin, Mikey, Shannon, and all of their fucked lives. You didn't bring any of this on to yourself. I'm just happy that I can be here to protect you from the bullshit that seems to be orbiting you for some reason." He let out a short laugh as they continued to sway. The small giggle and sniff she let out relieved some of the moment's gravitas.

Lynn pulled away causing him to frown at the loss of connection and warmth. She opened the shower door and turned on the water. With an unhurried reverence that she's never taken with the very familiar action, Lynn slowly unbuckled Chibs' belt and slid his pants and boxer briefs down his legs. Lynn disrobed and guided him into the torrent of water.

He watched mesmerized as the blood, now diluted pink, washed from his head and heads and spiraled down the drain at his feet. Lynn gripped his shoulders turning him so that his back was facing her. Carefully she used her fingers to part his hair and inspect the gash on his head. Cautious not to inflict more pain she meticulously scrubbed the crusted blood away to reveal a large goose egg bump with a 2 inch tear down the center. It would likely need stitches, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped for now. Currently she was concerned about keeping it clean.

"What's the prognosis, doc? Am I going to live?" Chibs joked, but the exhaustion in his voice cancelled out any joviality.

Lynn moved her hands to knead his tight shoulders. "You need stitches, baby." He groaned in response to her ministrations.

In a dreamy voice he said "I have the supplies in my first aid kit for stitches. You can handle it, I'll walk you through it. But right now, don't stop what you're doing." He braced his hands against the stall walls.

Her hands paused. "What?! No. I can't do that. Filip, what if I mess it up?" Her voice was full of trepidation.

"Don't worry, Lovely. You'll do fine. Just keep up that massage and I'll let you use a stapler on my head or super glue, whatever is easiest." He joked. "What you were doing felt grand, keep it up and I'll forget all about the pain in my hard head." He dipped his head and moaned loudly as her fingers began working out the knots in his shoulders again. After a few minutes her hands meandering down his sides, avoiding his bruised ribs, and snaked around his waist then dipping lower. "Your hands are wandering, Lovely." She could practically hear the smirk on his face.

His hands remained braced on the shower walls as her hands found their quarry. She grasped his cock slowly stroking the shaft, he began to harden quickly as she worked him determined to help him find release. He inhaled sharply as she used her other hand in a rolling motion over the sensitive tip. He stilled her movements, turning to face her. Chibs captured her lips hungrily, sliding his hand down her body, dipping a finger into her wet folds. "Baby…" she argued. "Let me take care of you."

The warm water cascaded over their bodies, but she felt a shiver run through her body when he moved his lips to her ear and whispered "I want to cum inside you, Lovely."

He lifted one of her legs over his hip, again she attempted to argue. "I don't want to hurt you, Filip."

He chuckled as he nipped at her pulse point, and hoisted her to wrap her legs fully around him. "I'm not feeling any pain right now. Trust me." He pressed her back to the shower stall wall for leverage.

All the worries and stress of the day slid away as he thrust himself fully into her. Lynn gasped as his teeth sank lightly into the flesh of her shoulder as he rammed into her. The contrast of the bite with his smooth hardness sliding within her set her body aflame. More than once she had to stop her hands from finding their way to his hair to habitually tug at the shaggy strands. She didn't want to further injure him, or cause his head wound to bleed again. The feeling of his torso pinning her against the wall and his relatively smooth chest sliding against hers in the rushing water with each thrust was driving her closer to the brink.

He set a furious pace, amped up from her wandering hands. Pounding into her, he knew he was less attentive to her than usual, but his need for her, for release, clouded his mind. The moment she set her hands on his cock all he could think of was this moment, desperately pushing up into her. He knew it was selfish, but as he heard her breath hitch with the nearly unintelligible words of encouragement he was spurred on sensing that she needed this as much as he did. She cried out as she came, a high squeal, which Chibs had not heard emitted from her before. She almost painfully gripped her arms around his neck as he continued to push through his own impending orgasm. Burying his head into her clavicle he dug his fingers into the flesh of her ass holding her steady as she trembled, he continued to drive upwards, his thighs quivering with the effort. "Sweet Jaysus." He grunted out as he spilled inside of her. His lips found hers as he guided her back to a standing position. "I love you so much, Lynn."

"Filip, I love you too." She lay her forehead against his. "The water's getting cold. We should probably get out and find something to put your head back together."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"Not bad at all!" Chibs angled Lynn's compact mirror to look at his new stitches. "You may have a new role with the club, Lynn."

She laughed at the suggestion. "Sure. The boys can come to me if they need anything stitched up or if they have a dirty pet." Lynn pulled him by the arm back to the bed. "Now we need to get some sleep, _uninterrupted_ sleep. It's almost 9am." She yawned emphasizing the point, then pecking Chibs' lips.

First attempting to lie on his back, he realized that wasn't going to work with his current condition, he turned onto his stomach and snuggled into the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Nope. Scoot over Scotty, to the other side, that's not going to work." Lynn stated.

"Wha? This is my side of the bed." He said stubbornly into the pillow not moving, his eyes remained tightly shut.

"Because at some point I'm going to end up draped over you whether you like it or not, and in this position your bruised ribs are facing me. I'm doing this for you, baby." Lynn whispered in his ear.

Without raising up he scooted over to the other side of the bed. "This is temporary, you hear me woman? That's my side. Don't get too comfy over there."

Lynn crawled over him to the other side and settled in. "Ohhhhh, this is nice. This side is so much cushier. I love it over here already." She cackled when he poked her in the side. "Go to sleep." He simply harrumphed in response, drifting off already.

Her phone chirped from the table. Chibs, being closest, snagged it and lazily tossed it to her without looking.

"Oh crap. Amy wants to know if this afternoon is a good time to come by the clubhouse." Lynn said.

Chibs' eyes flew open, again wide away. "Shite! I forgot to talk to the boys. No. This afternoon is not a good fucking time to come by."

"Is there ever a good time for a pregnant Croweater to come by?" Lynn scoffed.

Burying his head into the pillow and growling in frustration he stated "Tell her to come by on a day when we don't have your roommate here against her will and drunk, your brother nursing a broken nose, and expecting angry racists to show up at our door."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "So tomorrow then?"

Resignedly he responded. "Aye, tomorrow."

 **Author's Note: Not a lot moving the story forward in this chapter, just needed to add in some gratuitous smut until I write the next chapter.**

 **P.S.: Thanks again to Khyharah. Your continued support keeps me writing! Reviews make me happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Woke up this morning, and still found myself with all of the possessions from the night before. One of these days I may wake up owning SOA. Today was not that day.**

"No way it's mine. I wrap my shit every time." Tig claimed as he tried to manage drinking a beer and holding a dog on his lap at the same time.

"I'm sure we all do bro, but you know that shit's not 100% effective, right?" Juice countered.

"Wait a minute, which one is Amy again?" Tig said contemplatively as the dog licked the condensation off of his bottle.

Juice filled in the blank. "Tallish, bleach blonde, big tits." He held his hands in front of his chest estimating said tit size.

"That doesn't narrow it down much." Tig set down his beer to give Dotty his full attention. "Chibby, man, it's probably yours."

"What? Why?" Chibs questioned, feeling a cold rush run from the back of his neck to his feet.

"It's totally yours. Fate hates you right now apparently. Just a chance to add to the shit sandwich that is your life." Tig mocked, using the dogs paws to point at the Scotsman.

Juice annoyingly agreed. "Karma man. And you did fuck her a lot, like a whole lot."

"What? Like the two of you haven't racked up some sort of karmic debt? You're saying you lot are a couple of fucking choir boys? Fuck off." Chibs waved a dismissive hand. He was pissed, mainly because he was afraid it was true.

"You're mixing religious metaphors." Tig replied, now letting the dog lick his face.

Chibs stood, ready to end this conversation. "I'm helping her out financially right now. She lost her job at the strip club. When this kid turns out to be either one of yours, I expect to be paid back."

Juice shared a look with Tig. Silently agreeing to continue to give Chibs grief. Scrubbing his hand over his Mohawk and showing a toothy grin Juice said, "Won't need to, brother. That kid's coming out with a kilt on."

Chibs gave them the one fingered salute as he departed to locate Jax and find out the plan with the Nords. Currently Lynn was accompanying Piney and Bobby as Shannon packed up. Wisely, Shannon decided that she should maybe move back to Redding closer to her parents. Mikey was in the garage hovering over Lowell and Scrat as they worked on his car.

Jax flipped the phone closed. "We're supposed to meet Darby in an hour at the park."

"I'm with you, brother." Chibs offered his support.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs stood back from the picnic table eyeing the interaction. His President and VP sat across from Ernest Darby and another man he did not know.

"I appreciate you delivering my Sheriff's Department connection. Would have been nicer if he had been breathing or in one piece." Darby snorted derisively. "That guy brought in a lot of money for me." He slid his hand across the table and pulled the lunch bag full of pills towards himself. "I also appreciate you returning my inventory." The smile plastered across his face was more akin to baring teeth than to an honest grin. He looked inside the bag surreptitiously under the table. "However, it's going to cost me to find a new…" Darby seemed to search for the right works "…distribution network. This isn't exactly the same clientele as meth. You're going to owe me a bit of restitution."

Chibs could tell that Clay was getting hotter under the collar with every word that came out of the Nord's mouth. "Listen here you Nazi asshole. You brought that shit into Charming." Clay slapped the table forcefully. "My town! The way I see it you owe us 'restitution'. We could have burned these pills and delivered a bullet to your brain, but we were feeling generous." Clay and Jax simultaneously stood from the picnic table. The lack of counterweight caused the table to tilt towards Darby and his companion, sending them sprawling on their backs.

"Consider yourself lucky this time." Jax laughed out as they departed.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Several weeks had passed and things seemed to be going well for Lynn. Without Shannon, she could no longer to afford the mortgage payment on her house and the payments on the van as well. Chibs had cheerfully suggested that she move in with him. They'd only been together for 6 months, but it just seemed right. With the money from the sale of the house she was able to pay off the van. They've been cohabitating for two weeks now, but they seemed to fall into a comfortable domestic bliss. Heading towards the door to the backyard, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and admiring the new crow tattoo on her shoulder, she thought to herself _'_ _I still think it's possessive, but I like being HIS possession.'_

It was an unseasonably warm winter's day and she admired her man working shirtless in the back yard. She watched the muscles in his back flex as he secured the final panel on the white picket fence he'd been building the last two weekends. He'd finally cut his hair, but it was more unruly than ever. She didn't like it as much as his longer shaggy locks. She couldn't get as good of a grip she mused lecherously. He stood up straight admiring his work and stretched his neck and back. Lynn found herself nearly swooning at the sight of his sweaty torso. She called out "Is it ready?"

Chibs turned grinning widely, his dimples prominent. "Aye. Release the hound!"

Lynn tossed the back door wide, and Dotty snaked her way around her owner's legs to gain access to the yard. The beagle had spent every day of the past two weeks only exploring the yard as far as her 25 foot lead would reach. The dog's excited tail wagging caused a humorous full body wag as it ran to Chibs. He leaned down to pet the animal only fleetingly as the pup continued to explore.

Lynn held out a bottle of water to Chibs as he approached the door.

"Thanks, lass." He said as he pecked her on the cheek and took the bottle.

Lynn watched as he greedily downed the water in one go. Watching his Adam's apple bob with each swallow with one hand resting on his hip, she felt a familiar heat begin to pool in the pit of her stomach. Lynn inhaled his scent of pure manliness and ran her hand down his chest.

"Fence building get you all hot and bothered, Lovely?" He asked, carelessly tossing the empty bottle and gripped her waist, pulling her towards him in a sudden jerk.

She squealed and laughed at the sudden movement. "Nothing sexier than a man working with his hands." Another swift movement and she found herself lifted and placed on the kitchen counter, with Chibs standing between her legs. Instinctively she hooked her ankles around his waist pulling him closer.

His hands roamed her sides and moved to knead her breasts. "You're just trying to get me to do more chores aren't you?" He nipped at her neck softly. The tickle of his beard caused her to wiggle, and provided a pleasing friction against his jeans.

"Hmmm, what makes you think I have ulterior motives and I don't just want to jump my sexy Old Man's bones?" She wiggled against him again, feeling his hardness begin to strain against his jeans. She captured his mouth in a hungry kiss.

His response to her question was a muffled contemplative hum as they kissed. His hands found the hem of her tank top and began to pull it upwards just as the doorbell rang. The beagle burst through the open back door and tore through the house to loudly bark at the visitor. "Haud yer wheesht, dog!" He yelled over his shoulder at Dotty. Reluctant and frustrated he backed away from Lynn allowing her to jump down and scramble to the door. "Who the hell is that?" He growled while retrieving his SAMCRO t-shirt from the back of a chair and pulling it on.

"Blue, with lunch likely." Lynn said as she opened the door to reveal her dear friend.

Holding up a white paper bag with grease turning the bag translucent Blue said "Hey Lynn!" Yelling to the back of the house where he saw Chibs he asked "Yo, Chibs, how's it going man?"

Chibs simply scowled and turned the water on to the sink splashing cold water on his face and neck, cleaning off some of the sweat and cooling himself down.

"What's his problem?" Blue whispered to Lynn.

"He's pouting, your arrival cockblocked him a little." She stifled a laugh.

Blue looked mortified. "You guys knew I was coming over." He said to her quietly, then more fervently he shouted so Chibs could hear. "You knew I was coming over!" Blue followed Lynn into the kitchen where Chibs was setting out some plates and napkins. "I brought some burgers from Granny's. Amy hooked me up with a ton of curly fries too." Chibs' demeanor lightened up significantly at the mention of burgers.

Granny had been kind enough to hire Amy at seven months pregnant. Knowing that should couldn't very well waitress this late in her pregnancy, she had Amy working the pie counter and taking to-go orders. Granny herself had been a single mom several decades ago, and sympathized with Amy. The kindly diner owner even promised to hold a job for her after the baby was born.

"Is Mikey still coming?" Blue asked through a mouthful of bacon cheeseburger, wiping the grease from his mouth on his bare arm.

Lynn finished chewing her mouthful of curly fries. "Yeah, he's supposed to. Flutered can still play with 3 people, not with two. We need to figure out what our new play list looks like without Shannon." There was a brief uncomfortable silence between them.

Breaking the silence Blue suggested. "Well, you said Chibs played more than just the fiddle. Piano, a little guitar, maybe we recruit him?" Blue smiled cheekily at Chibs that seemed to be concentrating on his Big Daddy burger until Blue said his name.

"What? Yeah I do. But no." The Scot said shaking his head. "I only played to get the girl. Now I have the girl, don't need to play." He leaned over and kissed Lynn on the cheek, who in turn just rolled her eyes.

Finishing his burger Chibs tossed the plate in the sink, "Alright, you kids have fun. I have to go get ready and head out to the garage."

"Dishwasher, baby." Lynn managed to stop his progress to the master bedroom with the two simple words.

He backed up a few steps and pulled the dish out the sink and placed it in the dishwasher. "Yes, dear."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"Tow job, sweetie. I need you to grab the Prospect and head out." Gemma held paper with the address scribbled on it. Chibs had been thrown every tow job and shitty rusty repair that came into the garage for the past several weeks. It was Gemma's way of making him pay for the favor she cashed in for the ill-fated Charming Fall Festival debacle when Flutered failed to finish the event. Lynn had not been spared either. She was there every family dinner and every SAMCRO event helping Gemma. He was proud of his Old Lady, she took everything in stride. They both knew better than to complain, it would eventually pass. Clay had even just recently agreed to take away Lynn's shadow that followed her from all day through her appointments. His suspicions easing.

Chibs eyed Scrat in the passenger seat as he drove the truck, still annoyed that he hadn't been voted out as prospect. The Scot knew the lanky kid didn't have what it took to get his top rocker. Chibs flicked his cigarette out the window as they pulled up to the car with two rear flats parked in front of a bar and grill. The owner was nowhere in sight, likely inside the bar killing time. Chibs hopped out of the wrecker, directing Scrat. "Chain it up." He leaned against the side of the wrecker pulling his sunglasses up to his forehead to get a better view down the alley. "What the fuck?" He said to himself. He saw a man with a shaved head clearly exchanging money and what looked like drugs with a small man in a hoodie. "Scrat, get over here." The Prospect slowly approached to see what was going on. "Oi, arsehole!" Chibs called out. The man with the shaved head took off running, while his companion just held his arms up in an 'arrest me officer' fashion. Chibs took off as fast as he could, kicking up gravel behind him. He managed to get a hand on the dealer's shirt before being broadsided by a third party he had not yet seen. Chibs was smashed up against the brick wall of the building next door. He threw an elbow, never seeing his assailant, but connecting solidly with a head. His attacker crumpled as Chibs scrambled past the man in the hoodie still holding his hands up. Scrat was nowhere to be seen, but a young strawberry blond man appeared suddenly from the bar and grill rear door wielding metal trash can lid. The younger man smashed the runner in the face with the lid sending him sprawling.

"Thanks, lad." Chibs said out of breath. He looked behind him to see Scrat still fixed to the spot near the wrecker. He made eye contact with the Prospect, spitting on the ground letting his anger known.

The kid was bouncing from foot to foot, pumped from the action, still holding the trashcan lid. The kid was wearing a rubberized apron, he looked like a dishwasher. "No problem man. I've spotted this shithead out here a few times. My asshole boss told me to just ignore him, but this shit isn't cool."

Digging through the unconscious man's pockets for his ID Chibs looked up and said "What's your name, kid?"

"Uh, Kip. I'm Kip." He seemed unsure.

Chibs stood and held out his hand. "Chibs. Nice to meet you kid."

"You want me to get that guy's wallet?" He pointed to the other man lying on the ground starting to stir. "What about that other guy?" He pointed to the man trying to do his best statue impression.

Chibs just smiled, this kid had balls. He said. "Yeah get the wallet. Tell the customer over there to go ahead and fuck off home." The Scot watched in amazement and the kid did just what he asked.

 **Author's Note: I'm going to go ahead and blame Netflix for this delay. I'm currently binging Season 4 of OITNB. It's really good I highly suggest it. Once I'm done being a piece of crap and watching Netflix for hours on end I promise to get a new chapter up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA, none of it.**

Clay sat at the head of the reaper table, reading glasses poised on the tip of his nose inspecting the photos of the IDs from Chibs' phone. "You're sure they had Nord tats?"

"Absolutely" Chibs confirmed. "Left them in the alley with their stash for Unser's boys to pick up."

"Good." Jax said, understanding that Chibs' actions were the best way to avert instant retribution. "Good thinking." With their IDs they could find them later and their connections.

"Who's the kid outside with Scrat?" Clay pulled off his glasses and tossed them on the table, walking to the windows of the Chapel and pulling down a slat in the blinds to get a better look at the young man.

Chibs cleared his throat. "Kip, a dishwasher at that bar near the tow job today. He knocked the shite out of one of the skinheads with a garbage can lid. Knew what needed doing and did it. More than I can say for that cockwomble, Scrat. I also want to see if he knows anything else helpful about these two skinhead twats' selling habits."

Jax snorted a laugh. Chibs' colorful phrasing never failed to amuse him. "That shithead's skating on thin ice, what did he fuck up this time?"

"Just stood there with his thumb up his arse, again. He's not SAMCRO material." Chibs shook his head, hoping this would be the nail in the coffin ending the current prospect's bid for membership.

Clay retreated from the window. "Agreed, I'm done with his bullshit. We vote taking his kutte next Church." Clay placed a heavy arm around Chibs' shoulders. "Tell me more about this Kip. We need some new blood around here that's not afraid to get their hands dirty."

"That's what I figured, invited him to have a conversation with the club as well, see if he's a candidate to prospect." Chibs absently scratched his beard trying to remember what little the kid had said about himself. "He's an Army vet. Said he served in Iraq. Been working shite jobs since he got back."

Clay perked up at the mention of veteran status. "Send him in."

Chibs pulled open the door and gave a simple finger waggle calling the kid in. Kip pointed at himself his eyebrows high posing a question. Chibs responded with a nod. Kip set down his beer and rushed into the Chapel.

Standing uncomfortably, ramrod straight his hands behind his back in parade rest, Kip waited for someone to speak first. He looked at the Scottish man that invited him for reassurance. Another simple nod from the older man allowed him to relax.

"Chibs here tells me you were in the army." Clay initiated the conversation.

"Yes, sir." Was Kip's clipped response.

Clay chuckled. "Ha, it shows kid. Seems like you haven't shook it all off yet." Clay gave the kid a long look from head to toe. "Why did you leave?"

"Honorable discharge, sir. I was injured by an IED blast while on patrol." Kip kept his answers short and succinct.

Clay was more curious now, wondering if this kid was too straight laced for SAMCRO. "Jesus, stop with the 'Sir' shit. We're all friends here, right? Loosen up a bit too, you're making me nervous kid."

"Sorry, force of habit." Kip apologized and tried to seem more casual, but realized he had no idea what to do with his hands. Cross his arms? No that would seem defensive. Rest them on his hips? Too cocky. He was in the middle of his appendage conundrum when Jax motioned for him to sit at the table.

Chibs' phone began to ring, Jax slid it over to him.

"It's my Old Lady, I'll give her a call back later." He knew he would look pussy whipped if he excused himself to take the call, no matter how much he wanted to.

"You seem mostly intact." Jax took a moment to appraise the kid. "What happened?"

Kip seemed surprisingly proud of the injury as he explained. "Yeah. Lost a testicle, blown right off by the IED."

"Woah!" Came the simultaneous chorus of surprise and horror from the three other men.

"It's cool though, they said I can still have kids and shit. Even with just one ball." Kip said while shrugging his shoulders.

Clay shook his head trying to process what he just heard. "So you're just flying solo down there."

"Uh huh." Kip's inelegant response.

"Alright Half-Sack, how about after the Army. What have you been doing with yourself?" Clay questioned, trying to get a feel for the kid.

Kip sniffed and gathered his narrative in his mind. "I lived with my sister for a bit, but she kicked me out. I got into a few fights, got arrested a few times. Hot headed I guess. You see that's why the Army worked for me. Gave me some discipline I guess, someone always there to let me know what I needed to do next. Gave me some focus, you know? Now I can't get anything but low paying jobs. Infantry isn't exactly a transferable job into the civilian world and pile an arrest record on top of that..." He sighed. "So now, I wash dishes for some asshole bar owner that doesn't care when skinheads sell drugs in the alley behind his place apparently."

They were interrupted when Gemma knocked on the Chapel window. Clay opened the door. She looked quickly around the room before settling her eyes on her on Chibs. "You have a phone call, baby. Someone named Blue. Says it's urgent."

Knowing that Blue was with Lynn he felt hot panic set in is chest. He shifted his gaze to Clay. "Go ahead, Chibs." Clay said, sharing a brief questioning glance with Jax.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs followed Gemma back to the garage office and picked up the phone receiver on the desk. "Blue?"

Gemma could hear an indistinct rapid murmur from the other end of the line as she listened to the one sided conversation from the doorway.

"What?" Chibs said sharply. "How badly?" Gemma became more worried as she watched Chibs run a hand through his hair and exhale shakily. "Can I talk to her?" He didn't even look towards her when she set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll meet you at St. Thomas." He hung up the phone and rushed to depart the office.

"What's happening, sweetheart? Is Lynn okay?" Gemma called to him, concern evident in her voice.

"Lynn found her brother at his apartment, barely alive. He was attacked. She's on her way with him to the hospital in the ambulance." Chibs said shaking his head.

"Jesus." Gemma huffed out as Chibs continued his way out of the garage. She chased after him grabbing his arm. "Don't go alone." She scanned the garage for the nearest Son. "Tig. Come over here for a minute will you, Sweetie?"

Tig tossed his torque wrench back in the top drawer of his tool chest and made his way over to Chibs and Gemma while wiping his greasy hands off on his work shirt. "What's up Gem?"

"Can you ride with Chibs to St. Thomas?" Gemma asked causing Tig to look the Scot up and down for injury. "Lynn's idiot brother was attacked, seems pretty serious."

"Sure thing. Do we know who did this?" Tig asked.

Chibs suppressed a sneer "Not for sure, but most likely Nords. A little late retribution for cutting off there dealing business in Charming." The action in the alley likely happened after Mikey's attack.

"You boys head out. I'll update Clay and Jax." Gemma offered.

Chibs absently nodded. "Thanks, mum. You're always looking out for me." He kissed her cheek and left with Tig following close behind.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Turning the corner to the waiting room Chibs spotted Lynn sitting with her head in her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs. Chief Unser squatted in front of her, asking questions. "Lovely." Chibs announced his presence.

Lynn stood so quickly that Unser was nearly knocked over. "Filip!" She ran into his embrace and her sobbing intensified. She buried her head in his shoulder and squeezed him tightly around the waist.

"Lynn. What happened?" Chibs quietly asked, but Lynn just shook her head, her breath hitching as she failed to form words. Realizing that she needed time to calm down he decided that the best thing he could do for her right now was hold her.

"We'll keep you updated Ms. O'Bara." Unser said as he waved for Officer Eglee to leave Blue and to depart with him. "Telford. Trager." Unser acknowledged the two bikers as he left.

Tig picked up the information slack and took a seat next to Blue. "Tig." He held out his hand introducing himself.

"I'm Blue. You're one of Chibs' brothers?" He shook Tigs hand.

Tig nodded. "What happened today man?"

Blue nervously rubbed his hands on his thighs. "Mikey never showed for lunch today at Lynn and Chibs' place. She called him several times and he wasn't answering the phone. After a couple of hours she got worried, and we decided to head to his place to check on him." He looked over at Lynn. "She walked in first, found him lying on the kitchen floor, his place was totally trashed." Blue seemed momentarily lost for words. "There was so much blood, no one should ever find family like that." Blue hesitated before continuing lowering his voice to barely a whisper. "There was something on the fridge. They used his blood to draw an anarchy symbol. Lynn had me clean it off before the paramedics or cops got there."

Tig blew out an extended breath from between his lips. "Damn, she's a good Old Lady." He said appreciatively to himself. The symbol was a warning or was an attempt to bring unwanted attention to the Sons. Either way it was a message for SAMCRO, and Lynn managed to have the presence of mind to get rid of it before the first responders showed up. Before Tig could glean any more information, a doctor entered the waiting area.

"Ms. O'Bara?" The greying doctor asked. Lynn approached him with Chibs in tow. She grasped her Old Man's hand with near crushing force.

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "How is he?"

"I'm Dr. Baggett. Your brother is heading up to surgery now. Michael has several stab wounds to his abdomen and arms. He also seems to have quite a bit of blunt force trauma and has very low blood pressure. The peritoneal lavage indicates a ruptured spleen, which is the most concerning injury. We are going to attempt an arterial embolization, if not we will go ahead and perform a splenectomy. Once we have him more stable then we will treat his other injuries." The doctor's recitation of the facts was cold and detached as if he were reading from a script.

"I…I don't really know what all of that means." Lynn stuttered out.

The doctor simplified his explanation. "The ruptured spleen is causing a great deal of internal bleeding. It needs to be addressed immediately. Right now he's critical, if the surgery is successful and we are able to stabilize Michael, we'll be able to address the rest of his wounds."

"Successful? You mean if he survives." Lynn asked, her voice quivering, barely able to croak out the words.

The Doctor sighed at her bluntness. "Yes. If he survives this surgery. I need to head up and prep for surgery." With that last sentiment the doctor departed.

Lynn's knees buckled, but Chibs managed to keep her upright by pulling in her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and quietly spoke platitudes which seemed to be calming her slightly. "He's too stubborn to die, Lovely. The two of you will be bickering again in no time, driving me up a wall." He rubbed a hand gently over her back, and Blue stepped up to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as well.

Tig stepped away from the trio and dialed Clay. "Yeah, we've got problems here. Someone is trying to send us a message."

 **Author's Note: I know it was a short chapter, but I'm just not feeling this story this week. Maybe I'll get my muse back. If it's not soon, maybe after I go on vacation in a couple of weeks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: This is me disclaiming. Disclaim disclaim disclaim. *taps microphone* "I do not own Sons of Anarchy, it's characters or it's storyline. That is all."**

Chibs woke up seated in the in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, Lynn's head rested on his shoulder, his arm wrapped protectively around her. Thankfully she was still asleep. He rubbed at his aching neck and looked for the source of the bustling that woke him. He spied Blue entering the waiting area with Amy, holding bags of food and cups of what he hoped was coffee. Amy took the open seat next to Chibs kissing him on the cheek and handing him a steaming cup of coffee. "Any updates on Mikey?" Amy whispered.

Chibs looked to the clock, 6 hours had passed since Mikey was taken up to surgery. He shook his head taking a long grateful pull from the coffee. It burned his tongue, but his need for caffeine overruled the part of his brain that told him to allow it to cool.

Quietly Amy set down the white paper bag on the waiting room table and settled a hand on Chibs' thigh, the other rested on her very pregnant belly. "How's she holding up?"

"Thankfully she got some sleep, but she could probably use some food." At that moment Blue was none too quietly digging through one of the bags and pulled out a blueberry scone. The noise caused Lynn to stir.

Her eyes fluttering open, the first thing she saw was a well-manicured feminine hand inappropriately high on Chibs' leg, the thumb stroking rhythmic circles. Lynn eyes followed the line of the arm, anger beginning to boil below the surface, she realized Amy was attached to the appendage. She shot up straight when the sleep fog cleared her head and remembered where she was. Lynn instinctively pushed Amy's hand off Chibs and she asked "Has the doctor been in yet?"

"Not yet, Lovely. I'm sure we'll hear something soon." Chibs smoothed a hand over the tangled waves of her hair.

Blue stood holding out a coffee cup that he had carefully labeled 'Lynn'. The sickeningly sweet concoction would be unpalatable to most reasonable humans. She took the cup with a sad smile. "Thanks."

Amy leaned over Chibs, offering a bag of pastries to her cousin. Lynn looked disapprovingly as Amy's spare hand clutched her Old Man's bicep as she leaned forward. "I'm not hungry!" She said harshly.

"Sweetheart, you probably should eat something." Chibs said in a calming voice, he was unsure as to why she seemed to be becoming hostile.

"I brought blueberry scones! They're your favorite." Amy offered again.

Lynn rose to her feet. "Those aren't my favorite, they're his." She pointed to Chibs. "I need some fresh air." She hastily exited the waiting area.

"Lynn!" Chibs called after her. When she didn't slow he jogged up behind her and clasped her elbow. "Lynn, what's going on?"

She twisted her elbow out of his grasp. "Why don't you go back in there and let Amy continue to grope you? I'm going to take a walk." He had shown no aversion to Amy's hands all over him, as if it were all too familiar to him.

"Grope me? What are you talking about?" Chibs was thoroughly confused.

"How could you just let her touch you like that?" Lynn said, tears threatening. She knew her emotions were running wild, and she didn't know how to stop the jealousy and anger from spilling over.

"Lovely, calm down. Take a few deep breaths." He took her hands in his. She complied with his recommendation, knowing that she was being rash. "Good, just like that." He stepped closer to her, their hands nestled between their bodies. He leaned down pressing his forehead to hers. "You know you don't have anything to worry about with her, right? I'm yours, and yours only. She probably didn't mean anything by it."

"I know, I know. I'm just an emotional wreck right now." She disentangled their hands and set her hands on either side of his face. "I love you, Filip Telford."

"I'm not quite sure why, but I'm thankful every day that you do." He smiled at her. "I love you too, Lynn O'Bara."

"We should get back in case the doctor shows." She indulged in a long kiss with her man when the entered the waiting room, a silent display for Amy just in case she had any ideas.

An hour later Lynn was still nursing a blueberry scone watching Chibs pace the room, finishing his second cup of coffee. Blue was attempting to snooze on one of the chairs, but snapped awake each time his head drooped. Amy however, continued to rub her belly and watch Chibs like a hawk.

Dr. Baggett entered looking exhausted. Lynn felt her heart drop at the initial sight of him. His shoulders were hunched forward and he rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. She felt tension melt from her shoulders when she spotted a small smile on the doctor's face. "Ms. O'Bara, the surgery went very well. We had to remove his spleen and were able to stabilize his vitals to repair the damage from the stab wounds. At this point his prognosis looks good. He's in the recovery room right now, you can wait on the nursing floor, then we'll let you know and you can see him."

Lynn heaved out a happy sob, rushed to the doctor and grasped his hand. "Oh thank god. Thank you so much Dr. Baggett."

Dr. Baggett apparently not one to waste words, turned and left after the gratitude.

When she turned she saw Amy wrapping her arms around Chibs. Thankfully Chibs seemed to be attempting to back away from the pregnant woman, his arms out away from her.

Chibs separated himself from Amy and pulled Lynn into a crushing hug. "I told you, Lovely. He's too stubborn. Just like his sister." She laughed and slapped his back playfully. An odd sensation made her look down between them. "You're vibrating."

Peeling himself away from her he dug into his pocket for his phone. "Sorry, Lovely."

"It's okay, baby. Go ahead and take it. It's probably Clay or Jax checking up on you." She ran a hand through his wild hair before kissing him. He left her to wake Blue and fill him in on the good news.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Lynn had convinced Blue and Amy to head home. Amy had hugged her goodbye and offered Chibs a kiss on the cheek that grazed the side of his lips. It had caused Lynn to fume at her cousin's actions again. When Mikey was awake and back from recovery, Lynn would be the only one allowed to visit him. It had been two hours since they spoke with Dr. Baggett. She fiddled with the bottle of water on the coffee table and watched Chibs speak in hushed tones with Clay in the corner of the waiting room. Lynn could only make out a few words. 'Nords, drugs, Charming, Old Lady, brother.' She started when a nurse sidled up alongside her. "Ms. O'Bara?" Lynn nodded. "You can see your brother now. He's awake and wants to see you." Lynn began to follow the nurse to Mikey's room. She turned back to catch Chibs' eye to make sure he knew that she was going in. He spotted her and blew her a kiss and a wink. "Michael is a going to be a bit groggy, so don't be surprised if he falls asleep on you." The nurse ushered her into the room. "My name is Cindy," she scribbled her name on the white board in the room, "I'll be back to check his vitals in a bit, and the Hospitalist should be doing rounds in a couple hours." The nurse departed and left Lynn to talk to her brother.

"Hey sis." Mikey croaked. He looked almost worse now than when she had found him. His face was beginning to bruise badly from the beating he'd obviously taken. One eye was swollen completely shut and a butterfly bandage seemed to hold his eyebrow together."

"Oh, Mikey." Lynn leaned in to hug him, but between the various tubes and hoses as well as his numerous injuries she didn't know where to touch him. She settled for petting his hair back and kissing him above his unbandaged eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you?"

He coughed attempting to clear his throat, but there was no relief from the NG tube. "I was just heading to your place." He said sleepily. "These two skinhead types show up at my door. Tell me that I need to start dealing for them again in the Charming market." Mikey winced when he tried to reposition his shoulders and head to face her more fully. "They said since Kevin was dead I was the one that had to pick up the slack. I told them to eat shit. They beat the hell out of me and stabbed me. They left me to die, Lynn." He looked around. "How did I end up here anyway?"

Lynn felt a sharp pain rush through her chest. _'_ _Kevin is dead?'_ The thought ran through her mind as a question, then a realization, and finally and accusation. _'_ _Did Chibs kill him? Did he lie to me?'_

"Sis?" Mikey asked when she didn't immediately respond.

"Blue and I found you. We came to check up on you when you didn't show for lunch." Lynn said quietly, the memory of her brother in all that blood from earlier in the day haunting her.

His eyelids slowly lowered into heavy blinks. "You saved me. Again. You are always saving…" He was quietly sleeping before he could finish the sentence.

The turmoil in Lynn was in stark contrast to her brother's peacefully slumbering form. Her heart was pounding and mind was reeling. She needed to speak to her Old Man NOW!

She stormed out of the room, to find Chibs absent of Clay. He turned to her when he saw her approach. "How is he, Lovely?"

"Did you do it?!" She questioned loudly. He didn't reply, only stared at her with his eyebrows knit in confusion. "Did you fucking do it?!"

"Do what, Lynn?" He had never seen her so angry before. She was seething red, the veins in her neck prominent.

"Did you kill Kevin?!" She said too loudly for their current location.

He grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her closely to him, the act was more forceful than he had intended. "Keep your voice down, woman!" He growled through clenched teeth. "No. **_I_** didn't kill Kevin."

Lynn was shaking with anger now. She could hear the emphasis he put on the word 'I'. Her memory took her back to their early days together, when she asked about his criminal record and was told that she asked the wrong question. "Did _the club_ kill Kevin?" Her voice shook with rage.

Chibs released his hold on her. He'd promised that he would be honest with her. "Yes." He met her gaze.

His head snapped to the side as her open palm connected solidly with his cheek. "You son of a bitch. Fucking semantics again?! How the hell am I supposed to trust you when you lie to me like this?" She pushed him harshly in the chest creating distance between them. "Maybe not a lie, but you manipulated the truth! The Sons are the reason my brother is laying in that hospital bed!"

Chibs was angry now. "Your brother's choices are why he's is in that bed. Not mine!"

She pointed her finger accusingly at him. "Two skinheads attacked him because Kevin, their drug connection to Charming, was killed by the Sons. THAT is on you!"

"We had nothing to do with the Nords or the drugs coming into Charming. That was your brother and Kevin's work." Chibs shot back.

"I can't even look at you right now." Lynn emphasized her point by turning away and walking back to Mikey's room. He grasped at her hand to stop her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. Two nurses turned the corner to investigate the commotion. "Leave. Now." She ordered.

Not wanting to risk the police being called, he reluctantly left, but not before his parting words. "We're not done talking." His next words were softer. " _We're_ not done, I won't let that happen." He placed his hand over his heart. He couldn't risk this being the thing that broke them apart.

 **A/N: Ok folks I have one more week until I head out of the country on a two week vacation extravaganza. Hopefully I will get one more chapter in before I go. I'm not saying that reviews will inspire me to write another before I go… but I'm not saying it hurts either. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Please reference earlier chapter disclaimers. No change in earlier ownership statuses.**

Lynn came home on the second night after Mikey's surgery. Mikey insisted that he couldn't sleep with her flopping around in the recliner in his hospital room, and demanded that she go home and get a good night's sleep. When she arrived home Chibs was on the couch in a t-shirt and sweatpants nursing a beer, Dotty snoozing at his feet.

"Lovely?" He went to stand and approach her, but she held up a palm keeping him in his spot. She took a seat in the armchair on the opposite side of the room and looked Chibs in the eye. He found himself shifting uncomfortably under the stare of her bright green eyes. He struggled to remain silent, waiting for her to initiate the conversation that they needed to have.

"Why did you lie to me?" Lynn asked with a steely calm that sent a chill up Chibs' spine. "And please have some respect for me and don't try to defend your twisting of words like it wasn't akin to a lie."

"To protect you." He said, his voice sounding unsure to his own ears.

"Bullshit!" She exclaimed loudly. "No!" She huffed, gripping the arms of the chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. "You were trying to placate me! Why did you feel like you couldn't be open with me?"

Chibs was thrown by this side of Lynn. He'd seen her upset before, but the anger that she was radiating had him off balance. "Would you have been okay if I told you he had to die? He came into your home at night. He held a gun to my head!" He needed to get her to see reason, Kevin had to die. "Do you think he would have shown us mercy?" He planted his elbows on his knees and leaned towards her, a small way of closing the distance between them. "SAMCRO cannot stand idly by when someone comes at our family and our town like that!"

She cut him off before he had a chance to continue his sanctimonious rant. "You promised me, Filip!" She pounded her fist on the arm chair prompting the dog to scamper out of the room. "PROMISED ME that you would tell me everything." She sat back and took a deep calming breath. "I'm not always going to like or agree with everything you tell me, but you never even gave me the chance. Is that how little you think of me?"

"Lovely, I…"

His answer was halted by another showing of her palm. "You lied to me instead." Her steely demeanor returned. "Trust me, I've spent enough time with Gemma to know what it means to be an Old Lady." She mirthlessly laughed. "But if I object with the Club's position, I want to know that I'm heard, and your job is to let me know why I should agree with the Club. You didn't even try, you just lied."

"I know, I should have…" Chibs stuttered out before Lynn continued on again.

"You broke my trust. I love you Filip, but you broke something between us. You need to fix it." She said with a modicum of softness in her voice.

Chibs risked standing up and made his way to her. He kneeled in front of her taking her hands in his. "I will. I will fix it. Not more lies, no more half-truths, no more omissions. I love you too, Lynn. I love you so damn much. Just tell me what I need to do, I will do it." He leaned forward to kiss her and the gesture was rebuked by a turn of her head.

She extracted her hands from his, a tear streamed down her cheek breaking her cold demeanor. "I shouldn't have to tell you, Filip."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs was relatively sure that the only reason he was not kicked out of the house was the fact that it was his house. He did however find himself sleeping in the guest bedroom every night for the past three weeks. Three miserable weeks void of quiet nights cuddling on the couch with a movie, no experimental cooking nights, no walking the dog and sharing stories about their day, and absolutely no sex. Days were consumed by work and nights consisted of awkward confessionals of the day's events and implications over a shared meal.

Since she came back from the hospital that night he had felt like a boy again being chastised and punished by his ma. Prior to being relegated to the guest bedroom for the foreseeable future she laid out some ground rules.

 _"_ _When I ask questions you will answer them, in their entirety. Not just the most convenient answer. Trust me baby, I will learn to ask the right questions."_

 _"_ _You will sleep in the spare bedroom until I have decided you can come back into my bed."_

 _"_ _You will come home to me, I don't want you staying at the clubhouse."_

 _"_ _You need to earn my trust again."_

He laid in the spare bed that had a stiff relatively unused mattress on it. His back ached from the nights in the unfamiliar bed. Flopping onto his back he attempted to get comfortable, and fruitlessly tried to pull the blanket over himself. The beagle at his side firmly held down the blanket. Much to Lynn's ire the dog insisted on sleeping with him in exile in the spare room. "At least you still love me." He said to the dog who was craning her neck to gaze at him before suddenly sneezing in his face. "For fuck's sake, dog. You really know how to ruin a moment." Chibs groused as he wiped at his face.

His burner began to buzz on the bedside table just as he was shoving the dog to the other side of the bed. He glanced at the time noticing it was just after midnight. "Yeah." He spoke into the phone.

He heard Clay's voice boom on the other side of the phone. "We've got confirmation on the location. Get your ass to the clubhouse now."

"Yeah." Chibs repeated before snapping the phone shut. He got out of the bed and stretched out his aching bones before hastily dressing. With his kutte still in hand he approached the master bedroom where Lynn slept. With his ringed fingers he tapped on the door before opening the door. "Lovely, I'm heading out."

Lynn raised herself up on her side, and sleepily asked. "Where are you going?" She yawned through the question. "And don't just say 'Club Business'."

He told her exactly where he was going, step by step.

"When will you be home?" She asked.

"I don't know, Lovely. Hopefully later this morning, maybe early afternoon." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling foolish practically asking his Old Lady for permission to leave. Chibs knew that he'd go with or without her approval, but their relationship depended on small displays of trust like this.

"OK." Lynn said before she rolled over.

Chibs felt the pang of hurt she intended to lay on him every time she failed to say 'Be safe, Baby' as had been her habit every time he left.

"I love you." He said as he closed the door. A quiet reciprocated 'I love you, too' from the other side allowed a rueful smile to grace his face.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Clay forcefully pointed a finger onto the map laid out on the reaper table. "Right here. This is where Half-Sack followed him to. He saw deputies camped out on the highway here, here, and here." He continued to point at three more places on the map.

Two weeks ago, Mikey confirmed to the Club that the two men Unser had in custody from the encounter in the alley were the same to men that beat him down at his home. Chibs convinced Mikey to just positively ID one of them so they could tail the other once he made bail to where they were storing the stolen prescription drugs.

Tig yawned and looked to Jax and Chibs. "You two ready to go?"

"Let's do this." Chibs clapped his hands together.

Outside of Southwest Stockton, Tig dropped them in a wooded area nearly a half mile from the Nord drug house.

Black sweatshirts with hoodies pulled up Chibs and Jax made their way through the woods to the house. Spying the shiny black Chrysler 300 out front Chibs questioned "you sure you can hot wire that thing Jackie-boy?"

Jax gave him a cocky smile. "You just worry about your job, Scotty. I've got this."

Chibs shook the paper bag in his hand. "I'm ready."

Bumping Chibs' knuckles, Jax whispered "Go."

Chibs kept low and ran around to the back of the house. Behind him he saw Jax dart to the Chrysler, the last of 4 cars parked in the long gravel drive. The Scotsman pulled out the firecrackers from the paper bag he held. The childlike giggle that came out of him was difficult to contain. This was the kind of mischief he remembered from his school days. He spotted the kettle grill as an ideal vessel for the long string of tiny explosives. He checked that the elongated fuse was twisted on tightly, to not only give him enough time to run back around to the front of the house to the car, but to assure that the fuse didn't fizzle out. He pulled out his zippo, set the firecrackers in the grill and lit the fuse. It sparkled quickly and Chibs ran quickly and keeping as low as he could returning to the front of the house. He dove into the passenger seat of the car, where Jax was still struggling with the wires between his fingers. Their getaway car was still not running.

"Almost got it, hold on." Jax said.

"We don't have much time, brother!" Chibs said failing to hide the panic in his voice.

The engine fired up. "HA!" Jax slapped the steering wheel laughing maniacally. "Told you! I got this shit!" Jax threw the car into reverse and peeled down the driveway as soon as the cacophony sounded from the rear of the house. The occupants of the house were distracted by the sudden noise out back, not noticing one of their vehicles departing rapidly from the front of the house.

"You better drive better than you hotwire, Jackie-boy." Chibs quipped.

Jax responded with a childish mock laugh. "Har har har." The drove approximately 2 miles away from their current position, pulled to the side of the road and waited for the call.

Thirty minutes into their wait they were engaging in idle chat when it turned personal. "Lynn still pissed at you? Still cutting you off?" Jax laughed and slapped the Scot in the chest.

"Aye, she's still pissed." Chibs didn't wasn't to continue on this course of conversation. Luckily he was saved by Jax's burner buzzing on the dashboard.

"Yeah." Jax said. Chibs could barely make out Tig's voice on the other end of the line before Jax shoved the burner into his pocket. "Darby's on his way to the house. You ready?"

"Question is 'are you ready?'" Chibs gripped the handle above the door. "You're the one who has to drive."

The Chrysler fishtailed as it tore off down the dark state highway. "Woooo." Jax yelled excitedly.

They sped down the highway at 90 miles per hour seeing their target ahead of them. "There Jackie-boy, there's the pig." Chibs pointed to the Sheriff's Deputy cruiser parked on the side of the highway waiting for late night speeders and drunks.

"Got it." Jax said maintaining speed and hugging the outside lane. He passed so closely to the cruiser that their side view mirror's collided.

"Fucking hell, Jax." Chibs cowered away from where the vehicles connected. Jax shot the Scotsman a wicked grin before mashing down on the accelerator.

The deputy flipped on his lights and zoomed to catch up with them. Jax continued on to the Nord drug house, a mile into the pursuit two more cruisers joined the chase.

Chibs looked back, not liking how closely the deputies were following. They needed some space. He pulled out the paper bag from his pocket and grabbed a string of firecrackers. After biting off the end of the fuse to shorten it he opened the window, carefully leaned his upper body out and lit the fuse. With a small prayer he tossed the strand. Amazingly it landed on the windshield of the lead chase car causing it to swerve sideways.

"Dumb luck." Jax said looking in the rearview mirror at the receding vehicles, giving them the 2 minute lead they needed.

Chibs rolled up the window and looked at his VP. "That…" he chucked a thumb behind him "was pure fucking skill." He couldn't help but smile. These were the types of shenanigans they lived for.

"Here we go, here we go, here we go." Jax chanted as they pulled up the long gravel drive to the Nord's drug house. At an irresponsible speed they both bailed out of the car rolling onto the ground. The Chrysler proceeded to smash into the other cars parked in the drive. Chibs could see the approaching flashing lights through the dust thrown in the air. He dashed towards Jax who was limping towards the safety of the woods, throwing Jax's arm over his shoulder he supported the younger man's weight as they continued to the woods.

Darby and four of his gang poured out of the house, guns in hand at the sound of steel crushing into steel. They didn't have time to run back into the house to destroy copious evidence when the police arrived. Just as the Sons dropped behind a large tree huffing and puffing, they heard the three sheriff's vehicles squeal to a halt in front of the house.

"Put you weapons down and your hands in the air!" A deputy called from behind the safety of his open car door, training his gun on Darby.

Jax and Chibs from the relative safety of the woods began to slowly and quietly make their way the half mile to Tig in the van.

Jax whispered breathlessly. "That was fun!"

 **A/N: OK. This will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. But, hopefully I'll be back from vacation only slightly jet lagged with lots of good content in mind.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still belongs to Kurt Sutter. *Le sigh***

Chibs twisted his zippo around to occupy the fidgeting fingers on his left hand as Clay presided over Church.

"With Darby and a handful of his boys locked up, hopefully things will quiet down for a bit." Clay mumbled over his cigar as he lit it. "With no proof of SAMCRO's involvement in the bust, we should be clear of retribution." He slapped Jax on the shoulder and gave a nod to Chibs.

Jax rubbed at his sprained ankle. "Let's just hope there were enough drugs in that house to send Darby to Stockton for a long stretch."

"Doesn't mean we should let our guard down. I don't want anyone working alone for a while, just as a precaution." Clay leaned back in his seat and puffed his cigar, before directing his gaze directly at the Scotsman. "Chibs, you'll be bringing Tig with you up north on Thursday."

Chibs sighed and shook his head. "McKeavy's not going to like that." The Irishman was vehement that he only trusted Chibs with him at the port, and barely tolerated most of the Sons.

"Well he'll have to deal with it." Clay spat.

Tig pumped his fists above his head "Road Trip!" Tig then grabbed Chibs' by the kutte and shook him. "We're going to have so much fucking fun, Scotty!"

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

After a fifteen hour drive up north in the van the brothers agreed that they were in desperate need of some greasy food and several drinks. Chibs knew of a few dive bars near the motel. Still absent their kuttes for anonymity they made their way to a rough looking joint within walking distance of the motel.

Bobbing to the music Tig took a long swig of his beer and surveyed their surroundings. "This is a great tune, man."

Chibs grunted in agreement as he aimed his dart with one eye closed. He hit the outer ring of the bullseye, ending their game of Cricket. He recovered the dart and sauntered back to his brother and swiped the twenty off the table. "Don't know why you're always letting me take your money, brother." Resting an elbow on the high table he reached for the now cold fries and popped one in his mouth.

Tig slapped his brother's arm and pointed to the pool tables to their left. "That one's been eyeing you, Chibby. Giving you that 'come over here and fuck me on the pool table' stare."

"Ya?" The Scot directed his gaze to where Tig indicated a pool table with three women. He saw a woman lining up a shot. She had a Rockabilly look to her. Her dyed black hair was tied up with a bandana as bright red as the lipstick on her full lips. He took a moment to appreciate the full sleeve of brightly colored tattoos that ran up the arm she stretched out to the balance the cue for her shot. Momentarily he was entranced by the way her ample tits and hips swayed as she took a few practice draws of her cue. "Let's play another round." Chibs shook his head attempting to shake away the embers of lust.

"What's wrong with you, brother?" Tig raised both eyebrows in complete confusion. "You need to go and push up on that." Tig gathered up his darts and position himself for his first shot. "Not like you're getting any at home." He snickered.

"Christ, does everyone know about that?" Chibs said in an exasperated tone.

"Fuck." Tig said as his dart firmly planted on triple four, a completely useless throw. He turned back to his companion. "Oh yeah, everyone knows. How long has it been now? Like three weeks?"

Chibs ran a hand over his face smoothing his beard. "Shite, almost four."

"That's not healthy, man. Your junk could fall off from disuse." Tig teased, laughing at his own joke. "Besides, we're on a run. Go get on that, man." He watched Chibs stare at the woman's ass that was now seductively waggling his way as she lined up another shot. The little minx knew exactly what she was doing. When she stood, she looked over her shoulder and shot Chibs a smile and a wink.

Chibs internally cursed himself when he habitually winked back at her. This made her smile widen. His sex deprived brain betrayed him as he imagined what her round hips would feel like under his palms as he rammed into her from behind. "The Old Lady wouldn't appreciate it if I did. She's made it more than clear that her pussy is the only pussy." He sighed.

Tig laughed uproariously. "Right now, it's no pussy at all." He tossed another dart, hitting double twenty, pleased with himself. "How long do you plan to hold out? Until Lynn gives it up to you again or leaves your ugly ass?"

Chibs gave his friend a one fingered salute in response.

"She'll probably blow you." Tig offered as a solution, nodding towards the woman now whispering to her friends and gesturing their way. "No pussy involved."

Chibs cocked his head to the side and looked at the ceiling, clearly in deep consideration. Tig was confounded when the Scot suddenly snagged his nearly full beer and chugged it down before saying "fucking semantics" and made his way to the Rockabilly woman.

He knew he was about to do something incredibly stupid, but Chibs couldn't help himself.

Tig watched as the Scotsman approached the woman. She stood resting a hip against the pool table, smirking as he walked towards her. When reached her he leaned close to and said something close to her ear so that only she could hear. She laughed placing her hand on his chest. In response Chibs wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close they continued to speak in hushed tones.

Tig smiled to himself. "I knew he couldn't hold out."

With his arm still around her waist Chibs directed her towards the table where Tig sat stabbing a dart into the wood top.

"Hey cutie, I'm Amber." She said to Tig.

Tig smiled widely. "Name's Tig, doll."

She bit her lip seductively. "Your friend tells me you can teach me a few things about handling a stick." Amber waggled the pool cue in front of her.

Chibs released her waist as Tig stood and took his place. "Oh yeah, I'm a great teacher. I'll make you a pro in no time, sweetheart."

"I'll catch you later, brother. Meet you at 8am, yeah?" Chibs said while digging his phone and cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Yeah." Tig said. Smiling ear to ear.

 _You owe me._ Chibs mouthed to his brother as he guided Amber towards her first billiards lesson.

Tig responded with a dopey thumbs up.

Chibs shivered in the winter air, it was well below freezing this early in the morning, 1:25 am his phone read. He'd not brought a coat for the short walk from the motel. After delivering Amber to Tig, he attempted to resign himself to another lonely night jerking off to relieve the built up sexual energy. He lit a cigarette with shaking hands, then flipped open his phone and scrolled down until he found Lynn's number. Chibs vacillated as to whether or not he should call her and wake her. He dragged on his cigarette as he walked towards the motel. Tossing his cigarette he decided he needed to hear his Old Lady's voice before he got himself into trouble and followed his cock back into that bar.

It rang four times before Lynn answered sleepily. "Chibs?" He heard her yawn.

He was near chilled to the bone when he reached his motel room door, when she finally answered, his voice was a bit shaky from the cold. "Lovely, sorry to call so late."

"Are you alright? What happened?" She asked. Chibs could tell that she was now very awake, with the sharp sound of concern ringing in her voice.

He entered the motel room and cranked up the dial on the radiator in the tiny motel room. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I just needed to hear your voice." He sighed.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Lynn's voice was softer now.

The corner of Chibs' mouth quirked up into a half smile. It had been weeks since she'd called him anything but Chibs or Filip. "I miss you."

"You haven't even been gone for 24 hours." She scoffed back.

Chibs sighed sadly. "You know what I mean, Lovely. I miss _us_."

"I know." Lynn responded quietly.

Chibs sat heavily on the end of the bed. That was not the type of response that he wanted to hear. He wanted to know that she was hurting just as badly as he was with their distance. He needed to know that she still wanted an ' _us'_.

"Be safe, Baby. You should probably get to bed soon." Lynn said, abruptly ending the conversation.

Chibs chest tightened and physically hurt at how easily she was dismissing him. "Aye, I should." He waited a couple of beats. "I love you, Lynn." He wished she would have said it first. Now he held his breath, waiting for the response that he feared may not come, as he had over the past weeks.

"I love you too. Goodnight." She disconnected their call.

 **A/N: I know, it was super short, I'm sorry. But I just got back home and have so much to catch up on (sleep, grocery shopping, LAWN CARE!). I have some ideas for the coming chapters I just need to find the time to write them. In the meantime, here's this shorty chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not mine, most of it. You know except for those unrecognizable OCs, I'll claim those, especially the dog.**

Chibs sat in the van drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He had the motor running and the heat blasting. Morning had done very little to improve the temperature. Checking his phone he scowled at the time and lack of messages. It was 8:10, five more minutes and he was going to go beat down Tig's door. Just as he mustered the energy to brave the cold again he saw Tig dashing across the parking lot.

"You're late. McKeavey will be raging if we're late." Chibs said as he put the van into gear.

"I couldn't help it Chibby, that Amber was a wildcat, kept me up all night." He suggestively grabbed at his crotch. "You're an idiot passing her up. She did this thing with her tongue…"

Chibs cut off his friend. "I swear to all that is holy that I will punch you in the throat if you say one more fucking word about it."

Tig laughed. "What crawled up your ass? You seem moody. You should seriously consider getting yourself laid."

Tig didn't have time to brace for the slap he knew was coming his way. It was more forceful than a playful slap, but not hard enough to do any real damage. It sent him into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up you Gobshite." Chibs growled as he merged onto the road.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Luckily they met up at the rendezvous spot right on time. "Stay in the van." Chibs advised.

"Why?" Tig asked. "I'm here to help. Always happy to help." He smiled cheekily.

Chibs sighed "McKeavey is not the 'more the merrier' type, Tiggy." Tig ignored the suggestion and followed closely behind.

Chibs was accosted by the cold and approached McKeavey who bounced from foot to foot next to the tractor trailer. Chibs and the Irishman embraced. "What's the craic?" McKeavey asked while eyeing Tig.

"Same old shite." Chibs responded. "It's bloody Baltic out here. When are you getting Oakland up and running?"

"Hefner assured me we were good for the next shipment." McKeavey said as he glared at Tig standing five paces behind the Scotsman.

"Oh that's just grand, you brought the crazy one with you, Filip." McKeavey didn't hide the bitter annoyance in his voice and pointed directly at Tig.

"How's it going? What can I do to help?" Tig offered his hand, but he was not taken up on the offer for a shake. Awkwardly he put his hand back at his side.

McKeavey sneered. "Go chase yourself!"

Tig raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"He's saying 'go away', Tiggy." Chibs whispered in translation.

Tig shook his head. "Listen, Clay sent me up here, I had to ride 15 hours with this asshole and I'm freezing my balls off. So do me a favor and give me something to do other than sit in the van with my thumb up my ass." Tig offered a smile that was not returned.

Chibs squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. Dealing with the Irish was so much easier by himself. They had a well-practiced process in place for getting into the port, unloading the vessel and loading McKeavey's truck before the gantry crane began unloading the shipping containers. It was all about greasing the right palms, keeping a low profile and being quick. An extra body did not fit into the equation.

"Only have credentials for myself and Filip. So would ya sit a pace?" McKeavey said in his most patronizing voice.

"What?" Tig questioned. He was beginning to realize that even though McKeavey spoke English, they were not necessarily speaking the same language. It wasn't just Chibs' IRA connection that made him the right man for this job, it was the language barrier. He remembered the days when Chibs first came to SAMCRO and the club could only understand about a third of what he said. Over the years Chibs had joked about how Americanized his accent and speech patterns had become. But to be honest, Tig still didn't understand everything Chibs said.

Chibs kindly translated again. "He says 'sit down and shut up.'" The Scotsman was thankful that his IRA friend was taking the intrusion with much less ire than expected.

"Cad é an t-am atá sé?" (What time is it?) McKeavey asked impatiently.

Chibs flipped open his phone to check. "I dtrátha a naoi." (Almost nine.)

Tig knew for sure that wasn't English, further proof that Chibs was the right man for this job.

"Mon ahead, boy." McKeavey gestured for Chibs to climb in the truck.

Dutifully, Tig sat in the van watching the truck pull away to the designated gate entrance to the port. He couldn't see where they went once they pulled in past the container yard. Now he had to find a way to occupy his time. Sleep, dreaming of Amber and her dexterous tongue seemed as good a plan as any.

Tig had no idea how much time had passed when he was startled awake by Chibs rapping on the window demanding to be let in.

Climbing into the passenger seat he whispered "Fucking hell." He reached over to the driver's side and turned the keys that dangled from the ignition and cranked the heater to high. "I'm done with these winter deliveries. You and the Irishman sit like happy fucking clams in warm vehicles while I'm growing ice cycles on my bollocks pulling drums off a fucking ship." He held his fingers, red with cold, directly up to the heating vent.

Tig yawned. "You done bitching?" Chibs glared at his brother in return. "I'm guessing I'm supposed to follow that truck."

"Brilliant deduction." Chibs growled out through chattering teeth.

Tig tried to stifle a laugh knowing it may cause the Scotsman to hit him again, but he failed. For his failure he received a rough slap to the back of the head.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

The guns were deposited at the warehouse later than expected. The normally 15 hour drive took two extra hours thanks to McKeavey's constant need for caffeine coupled with the resulting need to stop and piss every few hours. By the time Chibs debriefed everyone in Church and he retrieved his bike at T-M the sun had already been up for a couple hours. Now sitting in the garage at his home, he dreaded Lynn's wrath when he walked in. He had promised her he would be home sometime in the night, and would be sure to call her if he was late. He failed to meet both of those expectations. It had just honestly slipped his mind to call her earlier, his phone sat in his kutte pocket with a dead battery, now he was going to pay for it. This was possibly a huge step backwards after the nearly four weeks of work proving to Lynn that she could trust him. He felt like a man walking to his own execution as he opened the door from the garage to the kitchen.

Lynn was sitting at the kitchen table, her phone held up to her ear, nervously bouncing her knee. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, messy from sleep. She wore one of Chibs' favorite SAMCRO tees and a pair of panties, her typical sleep wear. Upon his entry she stared at him momentarily, with what looked like surprise or shock. Dotty ran to greet him and weaved excitedly around his legs.

"Lovely, I'm sorry I'm late." He stated lamely. Much to his surprise she stood with such speed that the chair fell over behind her, startling the dog and sending the beagle running. Before he could say another word she rushed towards him and jumped into his arms.

She kissed him with such passion that it took his breath away, he stumbled back only stopping when he connected with the kitchen counter. Lynn's hands grasped at him, clutching at the worn leather of his kutte then pulling at his hair. Chibs hefted her up wrapping legs around his waist and making a quick 180 to place her on the counter. He let his hands roam her body, lifting her shirt exposing her panties. Unbeknownst to him is her reason for the sudden amorous greeting, but he is not dumb enough to stop and ask. The irony was not lost on him that their last attempt at intimacy had been in this very spot before they were interrupted by Blue.

Lynn untangled her hands from her lover's hair and went to work unbuckling his belt. Making quick work on his button and zipper pushing his pants down to his thighs, her nimble fingers went to task stroking him to full attention. Chibs moaned rocking his hips in rhythm with her hand, nuzzling into her neck soaking in her sweet scent. Chibs grabbed her wrists stilling her movements, he needed to be in her now. He moved aside the flimsy material of her panties and swiftly thrust into her, causing her to gasp. Fully sheathed inside her, Chibs stilled for a moment basking in the sensation of her tight heat.

"I've missed you so much, Filip." Lynn said enjoying the connection that she'd missed so dearly for the past several weeks. At this moment she couldn't quite remember why she'd ever kicked this man out of her bed. She ran her hands through his hair fisting the strands and pulling his head back allowing her to plunder his mouth. He growled in response and began pounding into her with such force that he had to grip her hips to prevent her sliding backwards on the counter. Her uncommonly loud passionate cries signaled that she was already on the brink. Chibs knew he wouldn't last long. Lynn leaned back, planting her palms firmly behind her. She threw her head back chanting "yes, yes, yes." The change in position of her hips allowed the head of his cock to rub against her g-spot with each stroke. Lynn began to shudder with the intensity of her orgasm, she sat more upright and pulled Chibs to her body, trying to feel as much of him as possible. Her arms wrapped possessively around his head as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Within a minute Chibs found his own release. He pumped a few final slow thrusts before stilling completely growing soft inside of her. Neither one spoke or moved, their labored breathing subsided as they maintained their embrace.

Chibs pulled back when he realized that Lynn was quietly sobbing against him. "Lovely, what's this about?" He used a thumb to wipe away her tears.

Lynn sniffed and ran her hands affectionately down his cheeks. "When you called and woke me the other night, I was so afraid that something had happened to you. I knew you were alright, but I couldn't shake the thought of losing you. It weighed so heavily on my mind the last few days. Then when I woke up this morning and you weren't here I panicked. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. Then I tried to call Gemma and I couldn't get ahold of her." She wiped at her eyes. "I thought the worst, Filip. I can't not have you in my life. I love you so much, I don't want to be mad anymore. I want us, I miss us."

"Lovely, I'm not going anywhere. You mean the world to me. I love you, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much." Chibs whispered to her.

Across the street from their home a black sedan with tinted windows sat idling, its occupant paying careful attention to the comings and goings of the residents.

 **Author's Note: Again, the sap…. Oh so much sap. Sappy McSapperface, that's me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to keep writing stories full of fictional beagles, then I will have an army of SOA beagles that I can call my own.**

Lynn eyes fluttered open at the sound of her phone ringing. She clambered over Chibs to reach for it, settling across his chest she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and spied the caller ID, 'Amy'. Chibs groaned in protest at being woken at such an early hour. "Hello?" She said sleepily. "No, no. It's okay, I'm awake. What's up?" She smiled as her man put a pillow over his head to drown out the sound of the conversation. "Tomorrow shopping works better for me, we can go out to that outlet mall in Stockton, there's a new baby superstore there." She paused listening to her cousin's next request. "Maybe, what time? Wait, why don't you just ask him? Hold on a sec." She lifted the pillow off Chibs' head "Amy wants to talk to you, Baby." Again he groaned mumbling something that sounded like 'sleeping' and stubbornly refusing to take the phone. Lynn held the phone up to his ear. "Speak." She ordered.

"Good morning." He said groggily, taking the phone. He listened to Amy's request. "Today, uh, yeah. I don't have to work at the garage. I can stop by for a couple hours this afternoon and put together the baby furniture." Chibs listened again, Lynn laughed at the exasperated look that graced his face. "Oh, I have to pick it up too?" He attempted to sit up, but Lynn was still draped across him. "No, no, no it's all right. I'll be there at two." He sighed audibly, "It's really not a problem, you don't owe me anything….. alright, goodbye."

"Well, I'm awake now. Want to fool around a bit?" He smiled and winked at Lynn and shewed the snoring beagle off the bed.

"Hmmmm." Lynn said considering. "As much as I'd love to, I have some grooming appointments to get to this morning." She laughed at his exaggerated pout. They'd spent the last week making up for missed intimacy with gusto. "But I'm free this afternoon."

Chibs breathed out in frustration "If you recall, I was just called into servitude. Have some furniture to deliver and assemble."

She kissed him passionately. "Oh, my sweet man. How about I come with and help you?"

"Oh? I do know that manual labor gets you all hot and bothered." He smiled cheekily. "So what's the plan? You watch me assemble some furniture then jump my bones in front of Amy?" He poked her side, causing her to wriggle away from him. He continued his tickle assault causing her to squeal with laughter.

Between fits of giggles she gasped out. "Maybe it'll keep her from groping you again."

Chibs stopped his tickle attack. "Oh, come now, Lovely. You know that she probably meant nothing by it. She's harmless." He became more serious, staring meaningfully in her eyes. "Besides, I'd like to keep a good rapport with, Amy. If that baby is mine, I don't want things to be strained. It's why I'm helping her out remember? I'm not going to miss out on another one of my kids' childhood."

Lynn nodded stoically. There were two key topics of conversation that was hard for them to talk about. His marriage and his potential baby on the way. One was a distant complication, the other was an impending and very near possibility. Six weeks, they only had six more weeks until her due date. "I know." She agreed quietly. "But, I'll still come and help. Amy may drive me crazy sometimes, but she's still my family, very pregnant, and she could use my help too."

"I love you so much Lynn O'Bara, I don't know what I'd do without you." He climbed over her, kissing her passionately, ghosting his hand up her side.

"I love you too, Baby. But I have other dirty dogs that need to be taken care of." She gave him a peck on the lips before sliding out from under him to get her work day started.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Lynn and Chibs pulled up in front of Amy's house around two in the afternoon. They arrived in his fully restored 1970 Ford F100 that Chibs rarely drove. It spent weeks at a time in the shed out back, only driven in inclement weather and when he needed to haul things. Chibs pulled down the tailgate and hefted the heavy crib out of the bed. "Do me a favor and ring the bell, Lovely."

The door swung open revealing a grinning Amy. Her smile faltered and dropped a bit, but did not leave her face. "Lynn, what are you doing here?"

The poorly masked look of disappointment was not missed by Lynn. She hugged her pregnant cousin and said "I figured I'd tag along and help."

"Yeah, that's great. Thanks Cuz." Amy squeezed Lynn to emphasize the sentiment.

Chibs lumbered towards them carrying the large heavy box, he stopped in the doorway to receive a kiss on the cheek from Amy. "Hey Sweetheart, where do you want this?"

"Follow me, Hun." Amy led the way to what would be the baby's room.

Lynn frowned at the terms of endearment.

Chibs set the crib on the floor, happed to be relieved of the considerable weight. Immediately he jogged back out to grab the next few boxes. Lynn followed close behind. She began to drag a box out of the truck bed and balanced it on his shoulder. "Woah, you got that, Lovely?" She nodded in response. He was always amazed at how strong she was. But he shouldn't be surprised, she wrestled often with dogs of one hundred pounds plus. Chibs went to take another box, but stopped when something caught his eye.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Lynn leaned against the truck to help support the weight of the box.

Chibs looked across the street distractedly. "Uh, it's probably nothing." The biker continued to eye the strangely familiar sedan parked up the street. He could swear he'd seen that black car near his home, or at least one very similar recently. He decided to continue with the task at hand and unloaded the rest of the furniture.

Nearly two hours later, Chibs was on a step ladder adding the mobile to the top of the crib while Lynn and Amy busied themselves with arranging stuffed animals and other decorations around the room.

A ringing phone caused them all to pause. "It's mine!" Lynn called out. "Ugh, it's Mikey. Probably about his court date this week." She excused herself and walked out of the room.

Amy took the opportunity to sidle up to Chibs on the step ladder. "Chibs, thank you so much for doing this for me and the baby." She made a show of rubbing her rounded belly.

Concentrating on the twisting in the screws of the mobile Chibs simply said. "Isn't a problem."

Amy slid her hand up and down the railing of the crib. "You've been helping me so much, I don't know how to repay you."

He glanced down at her from his perch and gave her a smile. "I told you before you don't owe me anything." Chibs then returned his concentration to the tiny bits that held together the mobile.

"I want to show you how much I appreciate your help." Amy purred.

It took him a moment to register that Amy's hand snaked up his thigh then rubbed suggestively against his crotch. He scrambled so quickly down the step ladder that he nearly fell over, leaving the mobile hanging haphazardly. Regaining his footing he held out a hand stopping the pregnant woman from advancing. "No, no, no, no, no." He repeated. "Amy, this can't happen. This won't happen." He gestured between them. _Damn,_ he thought, _Lynn was right, this is not friendly groping._ "I love Lynn, and I'm not going to screw it up."

Amy stamped her foot like a petulant child and crossed her arms and spoke in a harsh whisper. "You two haven't even been together a year and have already had a rough patch. You think this is going to last? We're having a baby together, Chibs! Think about our child's future."

Chibs felt his blood run cold and he looked out to see if Lynn was in earshot. "What?! You said you weren't sure who the father was!" He hissed.

"Be realistic, Chibs. We screwed around a lot. A hell of lot more than I did with Tig and Juice. Chances are pretty good that this baby is ours!" Amy shot back. "So you need to do the right thing. Give this baby boy a proper home, a proper family."

"If this baby is mine, I will be a father to him. But you and I, that will never happen. I need you to accept that. Lynn is my world." Chibs tried to calm her down. "Amy, you're family. Lynn's cousin, and that baby is SAMCRO. You'll both be taken care of. I just can't be want you want me to be."

"Chibs you're married and you have a child on the way by another woman." Amy spat. The revelation that Amy knew about Fiona felt like a punch to the gut. "How long do you think Lynn will be willing to play house with you when you have that kind of baggage?" Amy took a step back and rubbed a hand over her belly. "Just know that when she does leave, because she can't handle you or the club, that _we_ will still be here. When I first set my sights on you, I knew what I was getting into. Lynn didn't."

Chibs couldn't help but fear that every word that Amy said was true. She managed to tap into some of his greatest insecurities about his relationship with Lynn. "Amy." He started to say but was at a loss for words. "I should probably finish up here and take Lynn home." He pointed to the mobile. Amy wiped the tears away that began to drip down her cheeks, then fled from the room. "Amy, I'm sorry, I just…" But she was gone before he could finish.

Lynn chose that moment to return from her phone call. "What was that all about?" She said as Amy quickly shuffled passed her cousin without a word, wiping away tears.

Chibs scratched the back of his head and thought about how he should preface his recap of the past several minutes. "Lovely, just remember that Amy is hormonal and emotional. She's also in a really tough situation."

Lynn narrowed her eyes. "Okaaaayyy." She drawled out.

Chibs conveyed the conversation and watched as Lynn's face grew red with anger. "Lovely, calm down. Don't get upset over it. Maybe we need a little space from her, yeah? Away from Charming." He held her face and gazed into her bright green eyes. "I can see if I can get a few days off from our favorite garage tyrant, maybe go spend a couple of days in San Francisco." Gently he kissed her forehead. Much to his relief she nodded her head in agreement.

"First I need to have a conversation with my cousin." She turned to find Amy, but Chibs caught her arm.

"Hold on, Lovely. Emotions are running high for both of you right now. Give it a day, put some things in perspective, then we can talk to her together, yeah?" Chibs plead with her. He didn't need an irreparable rift between them. "Let's just finish up and head home. We can finish what we started this morning, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She playfully slapped his chest and agreed. "Okay."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

As they crested the hill that lead to their home they noticed the plume of smoke that marred the horizon. Driving closer they were halted by the emergency vehicles that blocked the street. Two fire trucks and two Charming police cruisers. Lynn gasped when she saw her Zoomin' Groomin' van ablaze parked on the street in front of their home. She burst from the passenger seat and ran through the blockade screaming "Nooooo!"

Chibs chased after her grabbing her around the waist and preventing her from getting too close to the inferno. Several cars and bystanders littered the area gawking at the blaze. Just barely in the periphery, Chibs caught sight of the familiar black sedan driving away.

 **Author's Note: Okay readers… First, I will explain the mystery sedan I swear. Second, Amy's due date is coming up and I have outlined some alternate storylines depending on who the father is. However, I honestly have not decided who it is yet, so I'm looking for some opinions and here. Whoever it is kind of sends the story in a different direction.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you own Sons of Anarchy. *sits quietly sobbing with hands down.***

Chibs was uncomfortable having Chief Unser in his home. The beagle had the same trepidation. The normally friendly Dotty stayed close to Lynn's feet, looking up at her sad owner with her soulful amber eyes. Chilbs sat with Lynn his arms wrapped protectively around her as she sobbed. Wayne Unser sat across from them in the arm chair. The Chief asked questions that he knew wouldn't and couldn't necessarily be answered. "Do you have any clue as to who would have wanted to burn your van?"

Lynn did not answer verbally only vigorously shook her head and snuggled in closer to Chibs.

"What were your whereabouts this afternoon?" Unser queried.

Chibs bristled at the underlying accusation. "We had nothing to do with it, if that's what you're asking? We were at her cousin's house, came home to this shite."

The chief leaned back to distance himself from the aggression in the Scotsman's voice.

Lynn spoke next in a quavering voice. "Are you implying that I did this myself?" With more determination in her voice she stated "That van was my livelihood! I worked for years to get that business started and buy that vehicle! I just paid it off! Why would I do that only to set it on fire?" She squeezed Chibs' thigh hard enough to make him wince.

Unser had not expected such a forceful response from the typically the previously meek O'Bara. "I'm not accusing you of anything." The older man stammered. "Just covering bases." Assuming it was time to excuse himself the chief stood, slicking back his sparse remaining hair. Turning on his heel he headed towards the front door to excuse himself. Chibs followed close behind as an unofficial escort to make sure the door didn't hit him in the ass on the way out. Unser stopped briefly in the entryway and spoke over Chibs' shoulder directly to Lynn. "Oh, Ms O'Bara, I uh, put in a good word for your brother with the judge. He seems like a good kid, just a little….misguided." He then sent a pointed glance to the biker that said, _'_ _this is a small showing of good faith for the club.'_ Without waiting for a response, the chief departed.

Outside was a balmy Northern California late winter's day. Typically Lynn would insist that they grill dinner and sit outside with Dotty to enjoy the weather. By contrast, there was yet another storm roiling around poor Lynn.

The door securely closed, Chibs spied Lynn huddled onto the couch grasping her knees. He went to kneel in front of her whispering platitudes. "What am I going to do, Filip?" She grasped his hand. "I have no job! No income! Everything I worked for is gone." She buried her head against her knees as another round of sobs wracked her body.

"Lovely." Chibs said quietly trying to get her attention. "First, you have insurance. We can start again. Second, I make enough money for the both of us. You don't have to worry about money." He gave her a grin. "Maybe we can make this an opportunity, yeah?" Lynn locked eyes with him, looking slightly confused. "You've talked about opening up a brick and mortar shop. Maybe this was a sign from the gods? If you build it, the dogs will come to you. Also, I don't have to drive around town trying to hunt you down to bring you lunch. Think of the benefits, Lovely!"

Lynn shook her head and laughed ruefully. "Only you would think of arson as a sign. The insurance for my van is not going to be enough for a storefront."

Chibs sighed and settled himself back on the couch next to her, gathering Lynn in his arms. "Another opportunity!" He said with more cheer than he felt. "Take the time for the music you've been writing." She looked at him with a look of surprise. "You know Kenny Slattery would let you play some solo gigs at his bar." He beamed at her, then conspiratorially whispered in her ear. "I think he has a little crush on you."

Lynn snorted out a laugh at the last comment. But taking him more seriously she asked? "You really think so? Do you think people would want to hear my songs?"

"A sexy lass with a guitar in a bar? If you recall, that's exactly what drew me in. I would have followed you around from gig to gig." He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Come to think of it, it's a terrible idea. I'd have to go to all the shows and break the legs of every man that looked at you." He put on a face of deep consideration. Much to his delight she laughed an honest laugh. They both looked towards the front door when they heard the rumble of approaching motorcycles. The cavalry had arrived.

Lynn took a moment in the bathroom to gather herself and wipe the tears away and clean the smeared mascara from under her eyes. She arrived at the front of the house just in time to see Chibs usher in Gemma followed by Jax and Bobby. Lynn's tears started up again as soon as Gemma held out her arms for an embrace. "Oh, Sweetheart." Lynn ran into her arms like a child seeking comfort.

"Gemma. I, I… It's just too much. First Mikey, then this." Her tears streamed again, and Lynn was at a loss for words.

"I know, Baby Girl, I know." Gemma stroked her back. "Your family's here for you, you know that. We got you."

Jax indicated with a nod of his head that they should excuse themselves away from the women and have a discussion.

Jax spoke up first "Do you think it's a message, retaliation from the Nords?"

Chibs shook his head. "Not their style. They maim, they kill, they don't make grand displays like this." The Scotsman pointed towards the space where the hollowed out husk of Lynn's van was being loaded on to a roll back wrecker.

Bobby chimed in. "This message isn't exactly clear. Is it directed at SAMCRO, Mikey via Lynn, or directly at you Chibs?"

"All I know is that I'm night leaving my girl without a patch watching her for a while." Chibs firmly stated.

Jax and Bobby both nodded in agreement. "You trust that Prospect of yours to keep an eye on her?" Bobby asked.

"Half-Sack? Oh yeah. If he wants his top rocker or to keep his remaining testicle he'll keep her safe." Chibs peered into the living room to see the women together on the couch, Gemma with her arm around Lynn, guiding a flask to his Old Lady's lips.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs held Lynn's hand as they sat in the uncomfortable wooden bench in the courthouse. Mikey stood stoically next to his public defender as the judge handed down the sentence. Two years of probation, better than they had hoped. No jail time.

Lynn squeezed Chibs' hand and something caused her to guide her gaze to the back of the court room. She audibly gasped. "Filip!" She whispered harshly. She grabbed his chin and pointed his head to look at the back of the courtroom.

"Fucking bitch!" He said a little too loudly. A bailiff sent a warning glare their way. Chibs was on his feet in an instant. Leaving Lynn behind he hurriedly walked, sure not to run, behind the figure fleeing from the courtroom.

Picking up speed down the steps of the courthouse he watched as Shannon scampered across the street and settled into the passenger seat of an all too familiar black sedan. The vehicle raced down the road away from the courthouse, but not quickly enough, Chibs caught a partial plate number.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Juice was working his magic, but magic with a partial plate and hacking into the DMV database took time. In that time, Lynn had successfully talked Kenny Slattery into giving her weeknight gigs at his bar.

Blue and Half-Sack watched from the back of the bar, cheering emphatically at the end of each song. The two men were becoming fast friends, both sharing an unspoken hero worship of the Scottish Son.

Lynn finished up a song that was her own flavor that sounded like an Irish tune speckled with Bluegrass. Blue noticed a familiar figure skulking near the entrance of the bar, trying, but failing, to use a post to obscure her presence. "Oh my god!" Blue slapped Half-Sack's arm and pointed to the figure.

"Who's that?" Half-Sack didn't recognize the woman.

"That's Shannon! Lynn's old housemate. The one that got Mikey all wrapped up in drugs."

Half-Sack got to his feet. "Call Chibs!" He ordered before taking the most direct route he could through the thin weeknight crowd.

Noticing that she'd been spotted, Shannon fled quickly out the door. The Prospect was more nimble and quick than she'd expected and the brunette let out a yelp when he grabbed her arm and spun her around and pressed her against the front of the building.

"What are you doing here?!" Half-Sack demanded.

Shannon had to take a moment to regard the man that held her fast against the brick wall. She took in the leather Kutte he was wearing that was only marked with the word 'Prospect'. She concluded from his biker attire that he was associated with the Sons of Anarchy. That's when she knew that she had pushed too far. Being spotted at the courthouse was bad enough, but now she was found only a dozen feet or so away from Lynn. Shannon questioned why she hadn't just left town after going to the courthouse. She had to see, had to know for herself that Mikey didn't sell her out at his court date, send the cops looking for her, even worse, send the Nords looking for her. Shannon spent the last few months living up north in constant fear that someone would show up at her door. That's when she made the call to a man that she met out of pure luck could possibly help with one of her problems. That problem is a man that goes by the name Chibs Telford. Her only option was to make nice with Chibs and Lynn or get rid of them both. She'd hoped for the former. "I just wanted to talk to Lynn. Tell her I was sorry. I came for Mikey's court date, but was chased out by her boyfriend."

The Prospect snickered at this statement. "You know, letter writing would have been a good choice. It's a lost art really. Probably would have been the wiser choice."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs got Tig out of the clubhouse to accompany him to Slattery's. He'd just gotten the call from Blue that Shannon was there at Lynn's gig. Tig slapped his brother on the back in an unspoken gesture of support. Just as Chibs straddled his bike Juice ran out to catch him while precariously balancing his laptop like a waiter with a tray.

"Chibs, man, wait up. I've got some information from the license plate on that black sedan." Juice halted alongside of Chibs' Dyna.

"Just got a call. Found out ourselves, boyo. Shannon." Chibs said as he fastened his helmet.

"Nah, dude. It belongs to a guy named Ralph Long. Ring any bells?" Juice queried.

Chibs paused putting on his KD glasses. "No. Not even a little." Juice turned the open laptop to face his brother. A driver's license photo loomed on the screen. "Shite. I know that little bugger." Chibs saw the face of the piss poor enforcer for Johnnie Chains that tried to collect from Mikey all those months ago outside of Slattery's. "Shannon got into that fucker's car at the courthouse. If Shannon is at the bar, that means that mean little bastard is too. Let's go, Tiggy." They tore off as quickly as possible from the T-M lot.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Blue was reluctant to tell Lynn that he'd seen Shannon. He knew that Half-Sack had control of the situation and Chibs was on the way. "You were amazing!" He hugged his friend.

"Thanks Blue. You don't have to come out to see me every night you know. I already have one babysitter." She looked around for Half-Sack, but didn't see him.

"What?! I wouldn't miss it. Besides, when you become famous, maybe you'll throw a few million dollars at your biggest fan." He grinned widely. "The third grade teaching business isn't as lucrative as one would think." He looked concerned as Lynn rubbed at her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine Blue. My eyes are just itchy, just need some eye drops from my purse. I left it in Kenny's office I think." She kissed her friend on the cheek then walked down the long hall past the bathrooms to Kenny's office.

Blue shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels waiting for Lynn, Half-Sack, or even Chibs. Whistling an off-key tune he looked at the stage. Stowed inside her guitar case was Lynn's purse. "Oh." He said to no one but himself. He grabbed the purse and wandered down the hall to give it to Lynn. The childish part of himself wanted to sling it over his shoulder and saunter in his most feminine manner to make Lynn laugh. As he approached the office he heard an angry voice that stopped him cold.

"…and what better way to make him hurt than cut up his Old Lady, huh?" Blue heard Lynn whimper and stepped close enough to see a short stocky man holding a knife to her throat. "Between your brother and your biker you ruined my life. It's time for some payback."

Blue had never raised a hand in violence in his entire life. Most of his year was spent with dozens of 8 and 9 year olds. He was the opposite of violent, he had more of a soft touch and patience than anyone else he knew. However, at that moment, the need to protect his friend was greater than his sensitivities to violence. Letting out a primal yell he rushed the man holding Lynn. Blue was not a large man, 150 pounds soaking wet, but he threw all of his weight into the stocky man. The assailant stared wide eyed in the moment before impact, stunned by the wiry man charging at him. The two men fell to the ground in a heap, leaving Lynn still pressed against the wall in shock by the events of the past few minutes. Blue quickly lost the advantage to the stronger and more experienced fighter. Now pinned to the ground, Lynn's friend attempted to block the blows that rained down on his face, neck, and chest.

Finally spurred into action Lynn scooped up the abandoned knife. Closing her eyes she swung it down with all her might at the man she remembered from the alley so long ago. All she felt was the momentum of her arm halt. She did not feel as the blade slid through fat and sinew. A guttural scream caused her to open her eyes. The man attacking Blue reared up and reached for the knife that was firmly planted in his kidney. Scrambling to his feet and leaving a trail of blood he limped out the door.

Lynn ran to attend to Blue who was groaning on the floor. With hands shaking she reached into her pocket to call her Old Man. "It's okay, you're okay. I'll call chibs. He'll handle this."

Blue sat up and held a hand over his rapidly swelling cheek. "He's already on his way."

"What?" Lynn asked.

"Shannon's here I called him." Blue confessed.

Lynn's concerned face was marred by a tinge of anger. "Why wouldn't you tell me that she was here?"

Blue laid back on the cool cement ground and for the first time in his life wished for the arrival of a motorcycle club.

 **A/N: Baby comes next chapter... I think. I'm still open to opinions. Anywho… I hope I can get the next chapter posted within the next week. I'll be travelling for work, which may give me LOTS of time to write or none. It depends on how needy for socialization my coworkers are for this trip.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** **Ok let's get it out of the way.** **Lllama5 STILL does not own Sons of Anarchy.** **Its shocking yes I know.**

"Let me go!" Shannon struggled against Half-Sack's grip.

"No way, lady." The Prospect shook his head, he peered around the side of the building from their secluded spot hoping soon to hear the approaching rumble of bikes. Instead he made eye contact with a patron having a quick smoke.

The curious patron drunkenly wobbled towards Half-Sack. Noticing the less than friendly atmosphere between the young biker and the woman he asked. "Everything alright miss?"

"We're just having a conversation." Kip tried his best to give off an intimidating air, but it was difficult when the bar-goer had a few inches and about 30 pounds on him.

Shannon's eyes implored 'help me'. Though well sauced, the patron did not miss the silent plea.

"Let her go NOW!" The man stepped forward threateningly. "Or you'll have to deal with me, and the cops." He tossed his cigarette and pulled his phone out of his pocket to emphasize the threat.

Half-Sack was well aware that he was just outside of Charming city limits and standing in San Joaquin Sheriff's territory. With this information in mind, he released his hold on Shannon and shoved his hands in his pockets. With a bright grin he said, "I'll talk to you later." Shannon scuttled away quickly and the Prospect was tempted to follow, but was impeded by the man still brandishing a phone. If he couldn't follow Shannon he needed to get back inside to check on Lynn. When he made a move towards the door again he was blocked. They stood there in a silent standoff. Half-Sack knew he could probably drop the man, but within view of the front windows of the bar made it a non-option. So there they stood, staring each other down.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Meanwhile behind the bar, Lynn stood trying to clean the blood away from the cuts above Blue's eye and on the bridge of his nose with shaking hands while he held a towel full of ice against his rapidly swelling cheek.

Through his split lip Blue mumbled. "We need to call the cops, Lynn."

"No!" Lynn replied emphatically.

Wincing at the pain that emanated from seemingly everywhere at once Blue ground out "Why the hell not!? Some guy just attacked you in the bar! Beat the shit out of me!" The next statement he said more quietly. "You stabbed the guy, Lynn!"

"I know!" She spat back, wiping too vigorously at one of Blue's cuts causing him to rear back. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "The cops can't know how I know that man."

Blue grabbed her hand, stopping her cleaning task, and looked her square in the eye. "You know that asshole?" He shook his head in disbelief and immediately regretted it. His neck ached from the crushing grip his assailant had used to hold him down. "How? What the hell, Lynn?"

Lynn resignedly dropped her hands to her sides. "Months ago, that man threatened Mikey, here, with a knife. He is an enforcer for Mikey's bookie. Mikey was in a lot of debt. Luckily Chibs was there. He stopped him. Broke his nose and his wrist and sent him running back to the bookie." Lynn resumed tending to Blue's wounds as she finished the story. "Also, by luck, Chibs happened to know the bookie, and had him call off the dogs."

Blue knew Chibs associated with some 'colorful' characters, but from his experiences with the man, he was surprised by this revelation. Now Blue knew that the Scotsman mixed with bookies and enforcers, and went around breaking bones to make a point. The Chibs he thought he knew looked intimidating, but was a doting partner to Lynn and a talented typically jovial musician masquerading as a mechanic.

"So we can't call the cops because we can't let the cops know about illegal gambling and a previous altercation?" Blue snorted, and then winced again. "Great." This is not the type of situation in which a third grade teacher typically finds himself.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

In the front of the bar the patron looked confused when a smirk crept across the smaller man's face. Behind him he heard what sounded like approaching thunder. A growl that was slowly reaching a crescendo. Risking a glance behind, he saw a team of black Harleys, each rider donning black leather. Understanding that he had walked into a situation that could quickly escalate, the patron made the smart choice to quickly depart.

Lining their bikes in front of the bar Chibs, Jax, and Bobby dismounted. "Where is the bitch?" Jax snarled.

Half-Sack rubbed a hand through his hair afraid to admit that he let Shannon go. "A guy from the bar spotted us and threatened to call the cops. I had to set her loose."

Chibs was pissed but understood that his Prospect made the right choice. "Aye. You had to boy." Looking towards the bar the Scotsman asked. "Where's my girl?"

"Still inside. She was just taking a break when I came out here." Kip explained.

Entering the bar they found the stage still empty. Quickly walking to the bar Chibs got Kenny's attention. "You seen Lynn?"

While pulling a beer from the tap, Kenny took a worrying note that his bar was now host to four bikers. Only one of whom he knew, but the reputation of them as a whole he was far too aware. "She's supposed to be on stage, last I saw she was headed back to the office with some ice. I think your buddy Blue is back there too."

Jax and Bobby waited for Chibs to lead the way. Throwing open the door to the office, he didn't see either of them. He turned back to the long hall when he heard Bobby call out. "Is this blood?" Bobby was squatting towards the ground swiping up one of a handful of red dots on the floor.

"Jaysus." Chibs breathed out. He pushed past his brothers out the back door where Lynn would have parked the Tracker.

Chibs spotted Lynn standing next to the open passenger door with Blue who holding a towel full of ice against his cheek. "Lovely!" He called out. She turned with a gasp and ran into her man's arms. Upon reaching his embrace she broke into wracking sobs. "What happened, Sweetheart?"

"The man… the man that tried to collect from Mikey. The one that worked for Johnnie Chains. He threatened me with a knife." She lifted her head that was buried into Chibs' chest and felt him trembling with anger. The look of fury in his eyes made her heart pause. She feared that if she said anything else it would send him looking for blood.

Bobby spoke up when her story paused. "What happened then, Doll?" Bobby had a soft spot for Lynn beginning the night she joined him in an impromptu duet of 'Suspicious Minds' at the clubhouse.

"Blue came to my rescue." She wiped her tears away using Chibs' shoulder before looking towards her friend nursing his wounds in the tracker. "He tackled Johnnie's guy and got him away from me."

Chibs always liked Blue, and he was always a good friend to Lynn, but now he was indebted to him for saving his girl.

Jax gave an approving slap to Blue's shoulder. "That blood in the hall, that yours?" Jax asked Blue.

Blue shrugged. "Probably that guy's. He was bleeding pretty badly when he ran out of here."

Jax lifted an eyebrow and looked between Blue and Lynn for further explanation.

Lynn didn't respond only buried herself back into Chibs' chest, her sobs resuming with greater intensity.

"She stabbed him." Blue said quietly. "He dropped the knife, was strangling me and just beating the living shit out of me. She just… she just picked it up and fucking stabbed him."

Chibs was proud of his girl, she did what needed to be done, but he knew her tender soul. He knew that Lynn was sobbing not only for herself, for Blue, but also for the pain she'd had to inflict on another.

Jax turned to Bobby. "Give Chains a call, we need to talk." Johnnie Chains was an old friend of the club. They'd utilized him to run bets on some fights and other events, and in return members of the club had collected some debts for him.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Back in the clubhouse, Gemma and Lynn tended to Blue, who would soon earn the nickname Black and Blue with the bruising that was becoming more and more prominent on his face and neck. Lynn's attention was drawn to the door when it opened revealing a short fat man with a thick shock of gray hair greased back wearing khakis and a blue polo shirt. He looked more like an accountant on his way to a golf tournament than a bookie with a nasty reputation for chaining debtors to redwood trees.

"Johnnie!" Clay greeted with a cheery tone. He then pulled the diminutive man into a tight hug.

"What's going on Clay? I hear that one of my former employees went off the rails." Johnnie Chains took in his surroundings and spotted Chibs standing near the couch where Blue was being treated.

Lynn watched the bookie make his way over to the Scottish brother. Chibs and Johnnie shared a brief handshake and half hug in the form of greeting. "Former employee?" Chibs queried.

"Oh yeah. Comes back to me with a busted face and wrist saying an angry Scotsman needs me to make a phone call." Johnnie scoffed with an apologetic smile.

Chibs directed Johnnie to follow Clay and the few gathered brothers into the Chapel. Chibs followed behind, but stopped to kiss the top of Lynn's head. "I'll be back shortly, Lovely."

Behind closed doors Johnnie detailed the history of Ralph Long over the past several months. Apparently he came back to Johnnie broken and battered, thanks to a Scotsman. Johnnie had never been a fan of his methods, but Ralph had been a reasonably effective enforcer. The Bookie gave Ralph one more chance to redeem himself. To keep a distant eye on Mikey's progress. Ralph came to his boss claiming that he had seen Mikey blow all of his money on a horse race. The enforcer came running to his boss hand told him that Mikey wouldn't be paying up and it was time to break knee caps. Much to Johnnie's surprise, Mikey showed up two weeks later, on time with the full debt amount. Johnnie knew he couldn't trust Ralph anymore. It wasn't Ralph's only two transgressions, just the last in a line of many. Johnnie then released Ralph from his employ and essentially black-listed him from work in the underbelly of 3 counties. For this they assumed Ralph blamed the Mikey and Chibs.

Chibs could only guess that Shannon had met the enforcer at the OTB parlor where Mikey lost his money, but how that relationship blossomed was a mystery.

"Why burn Lynn's van, why attack her in the bar? She had nothing to do with Mikey and his gambling." Chibs asked.

Johnnie looked angry and apologetic at the same time. "He's trying to get at Mikey and you. Lynn is the common connection." In parting Johnnie Chains made the proclamation. "If I find Ralph or that girl, I'll string them up to a redwood for you my friend." He directed the comment directly at Chibs. "I'll have my people keep an eye out on all the hospitals in the three counties. If your girl did what you say, he'll need medical attention."

Chibs gave a nod and a hug to the club's old friend before leading him out of the clubhouse.

On the couch he found Lynn by herself, Blue and Gemma nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go, Lovely?" Chibs asked as he sank into the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

Lynn nuzzled into him. "Gemma took Blue back to the dorms to get some sleep."

"We should do the same." He scooped up Lynn bridal style, her face buried and hidden against his shoulder, and carried her back to his room.

Chibs felt her quivering, the day's horrors catching up with her. Quietly she said, "The sound was awful."

"What?" Her simple statement confused Chibs.

"There was a snap, like when you cut into a grilled sausage. When the knife went into his skin. I wasn't entirely sure I'd stabbed him. I heard that sound, my arm stopped, and I saw that the knife was just sticking out of his skin." She took a deep breath, gazing at Chibs' expressive eyes. "Have you ever stabbed anyone?"

Chibs almost laughed. She knew that he carried knives with him every day, and carried the name of a street blade. "Oh, aye. Stabbed and have been stabbed, Lovely."

Lynn covered her mouth, realizing that knife violence was a very personal subject for her Old Man. "I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's alright, Lovely." Chibs stated. However, his mind wandered to not the slash wounds of his face, but the scar he bore on his abdomen. A five inch scar he earned the same night that Jimmy O scarred his face. Jimmy had cut open his cheeks and his goons then plunged a knife into his gut. The true horror of a Glasgow Smile was not just a cut to the face, it was the torture that followed. The attempt to get the victim to scream from pain, tearing his own face open more. Much to Jimmy's disappointment, Chibs had kept silent when the knife plunged into his abdomen and torn upwards. Chibs however would never burden his love Lynn with that horror from his past, especially not now.

After several moments of silence, Lynn lamented again. "I just feel like everything is out of control lately. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Trust me, Lovely. We'll get back to normal." He laid her down on the bed and spooned himself around her. "Whatever normal is." He got her to laugh a little.

She turned to face Chibs, pressing her lips firmly against his. The kisses became more fervent as she straddled him.

He held her hips as she undulated against him. She hopped up to stand at the foot of his bed causing him to frown at the loss of contact. "Take off your clothes." She ordered him. He sat there watching as she disrobed quickly. "NOW!" She ordered. He wriggled out of his jeans and boxer briefs then peeled of his kutte and shit. When he was appropriately disrobed Lynn pounced upon him again.

She pushed his shoulders forcefully down on the bed and again straddled him. "I just need to be in control again. You know?" She didn't wait for an answer but dropped a passionate kiss on him. He fell back into the pillows, feeling her grind against him, rousing him to attention. The logical part of his brain knew that this was a coping mechanism. But the animal part of his brain didn't want her to stop.

She grasped his cock and descended on him, there was no preamble, no foreplay. Lynn wanted to be in control. Lynn settled her hands on Chibs' chest pinning him firmly down as she slowly rode him. Her eyes locked on his as she set a painfully slow pace. He moved his hands to her waist to guide her, to speed up her movements. Lynn grasped both of his hands and placed them back on her thighs. It was a silent statement _she was in control!_ All he could do was thrust up to meet her movements. The slow build was agonizingly slow. She rocked against him, her head down, no longer maintaining eye contact. She was lost in her own world, in a rhythm that was all her own. He felt her pussy clench around his cock, yet she just continued to painstakingly rise and fall on him. Her head dipped in almost pained determination as she continued to surge, rolling her hips just so, forbidding him to touch her. Just when he felt his impending orgasm, she would slow down again, as if she knew and was extending out her own satisfaction in lieu of his. He desperately wanted to flip her over and drive into her to his own end, or pull out and jerk himself to completion. The slow steady pace was blissful torture. His balls were achingly tight, the head of his cock almost too sensitive for any more of the ripples inside her, as she continued to bring him to the edge and back.

Lynn felt as if she were riding out an extended orgasm. She knew she was using Chibs at this moment. He was her tool, her protector, her weapon. Her Filip would be her tool of retribution if need be or her saving grace. He was her everything, tender and vicious, but he belonged to her and only her. That gave her the control that she needed to ground her. Feeling magnanimous, she began to ride him hard and fast, bringing him to the edge and spilling over. Chibs tightly squeezed her thighs crying out a string of curses. He sucked in a harsh breath and shivered as she slid off of him. The movement too much for his oversensitive glans.

Lynn gulped for breath as she lay beside her man. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Chibs propped himself on an elbow and faced her. "Of course, Lovely. I know that. And I love you, more than anything." He brushed the hair away from her sweaty forehead. "I'll make this right. I swear to you. All this shite. I'll make it go away."

She didn't know how he intended to keep that promise, was afraid to ask, but at this moment she didn't care. Lynn needed a break from the disorder that surrounded her, if only for a little while.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Weeks had passed and much to their disappointment they hadn't heard a thing about Shannon or Ralph. Jax even sent some brothers down from SAMTAC to look in on where Shannon's family lived. They did not find her. Once again Chibs found himself beside Blue and Half-Sack at Slattery's watching Lynn play her music. Chibs didn't dare tell her she couldn't continue to earn or to pursue one of her dreams, but he tried his hardest to be there for her as many nights as he could. Tig walked into the bar, fulfilling a promise to Lynn that he would see her play at least once.

Just as she finished up her set the quartet at the bar stood and raucously cheered her. Lynn blushed and swiped a hand at the air trying to get the rowdy bikers and third grade teacher to simmer down. When she descended the stage Chibs hoisted her off the ground and spun her around. She giggled in response slapping him playfully until he put her down.

"Pay the toll!" He insisted, refusing to let her down until she planted a kiss on his lips.

As he set her back down on terra firma the phone in her back pocket buzzed. Lynn's heart leapt into her throat when she saw the caller ID. "Oh my god."

"What?" Chibs said, with deep concern in his voice.

Lynn's voice quavered. "It's time." She put the phone to her ear. "Hello? Amy?"

"Lynn! I'm in labor." Amy panted on the other side of the phone.

Lynn's mind was reeling. "Do I need to come get you? How far apart are the contractions?"

Chibs listened to the conversation, knowing it was time. He felt bile rising in the back of his throat. Soon he would look into the face of a child and see if he recognized himself in the wee boy.

Lynn was just learning to relax again. Ralph and Shannon were still out there, but she was beginning to have good days. The paternity of this child could potentially break her. Chibs had always wanted more children, but this was never the way he'd imagined it.

"No no, I don't need a ride. I was at work when my water broke." She laughed. "Granny is racing me to St Thomas right now. I know we've fought lately, but I need you to be there with me. I need my family, Lynn. Please?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. I'm on my way, I'll be there." Lynn flipped the phone shut and stared wide eyed at Chibs. "We need to get to St Thomas."

Chibs waved over his brothers and Blue and appraised them of the situation.

"Go, I'll pack up Lynn's stuff and let Kenny know she's heading out. Then I'll meet you at the hospital." Blue offered.

Chibs gave Lynn's friend an affectionate slap on the cheek. "Good man." Throwing his keys to Half-Sack. "Prospect. Go take out the dog."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Several hours after the initial call Lynn found herself at Shannon's bedside, her hand being crushed by her cousin as she pushed. Outside in the waiting room she knew that there were two bikers, a diner owner, and a teacher pacing or nervously downing caffeinated beverages.

All Lynn knew about Lamaze was what she's seen on TV, and that was of no help to the woman currently giving birth. She opted instead to offer her hand and some words of encouragement. 'You're doing great!' 'Almost there.' 'Just a few more pushes.'

One final crushing squeeze and push from Amy, and there he was. Her little boy, wriggling and crying. The cord was cut and he was momentarily whisked away by the nurses. Swaddled, still squirming and fussing he was set in Amy's arms. Lynn was taken aback when she saw the familiar features in the tiny boy's face. Due to evolution, babies look like their fathers, Lynn had heard this. This baby was absolute proof. There was no denying this baby's parentage. She soaked in the familiar dark hair, the defined widow's peak, and eyes set closely together.

Amy looked to Lynn and simply asked. "Is he here?" She obviously saw the resemblance as well.

Lynn nodded numbly and walked to the waiting room. Granny and Tig were absent, probably taking another caffeine or smoke break. Chibs was absently fiddling with the lid of a Coke bottle while listening to Blue. Blue noticed Lynn first and abruptly stopped talking. Without being asked both made their way to Amy's hospital room.

Upon entering Chibs remarked "Holy shite." The baby's resemblance to Blue was unmistakable. Several times he looked between the teacher and the baby as if verifying the paternity.

"How, how, how, just how?" Blue looked at the baby then Amy.

Lynn scoffed. "You know how babies are made, Blue. You're a daddy." She beamed feeling as if a weight had been hefted off her chest that had resided there for months. Blue had a crush for years on Amy, she never knew that they hooked up. He was constantly going to Granny's to pick up burgers and baked goods just to see her, he'd even packed a few pounds onto his slight frame since she began working there.

Continuing to stutter Blue said "But it's not possible, we never…. You know…"

"Huh?" Chibs stared dumbfounded at Blue. "What do you mean you never…? That kid has your face, so explain that boyo." Chibs unscrewed the cap to his coke and sipped at it.

"I um, we…. We ran into each other at a bar got to talking, had a little too much to drink. I went home with her, but…." Blue turned a shade of crimson.

Lynn noted that Amy was blushing as well, something she'd never seen her cousin do. Embarrassment and timidity was not typically part of her personality. "But what?" Lynn asked.

Blue's face reddened more as he continued. "I… got overexcited I guess when we were messing around and I…" He paused for a long moment.

Amy bluntly finished the story. "He shot his load. We never really got around to sex. I guess I got a few swimmers."

Chibs choked on his beverage at the revelation. He sputtered and coughed while Lynn moved behind him to pat his back in an effort to cover the laugh that was threatening to erupt. The entire situation was just too ridiculous. Amy had sex with so many men and the one man that she didn't' actually have sex with was the one that successfully impregnated her. Once Chibs seemed to recover she pulled him by the arm out the door. "We should probably leave the two of you to talk."

Lynn jumped into Chibs arms and kissed him as soon as they were in the waiting room. She released a raucous laugh and threw her head back. For the first time in months something finally went her way.

 **A/N:** **I thought I was going to update earlier, but I didn't so as an apology to my readers (or punishment depending on if you like my story or not) I made this chapter 2x as long.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** **I own a gawd awful head cold.** **That's the only update of the things that I own.**

It was early spring and the weather was warm, a beautiful day for riding. Chibs rode past the great expanse of Redwoods that lined the roadway to Charming along with Clay, Jax, and Tig. He was in a better mood than he'd been in for weeks. Their early morning rendezvous with Johnnie Chains as his home base in Lodi had gone better than expected. Receiving a call to meet last night had Chibs on edge. Johnnie proclaimed that he had something 'very important' to discuss with SAMCRO. Johnnie was understandable tight lipped over the phone with his particular line of work. The Scotsman's mind roiled with assumptions prior to meeting. Was there more bad news? Info on Ralph? Was the enforcer strung up somewhere waiting for him?

Johnnie instead had a job for SAMCRO. A very lucrative job. It was a sure thing that it would pass in Church. Feeling somewhat responsible for Ralph's actions, Johnnie decided to throw SAMCRO some work. Chibs broke off from the group to make the turn to his home. He'd promised Lynn he'd be home by noon to celebrate with her what she referred to as 'the holiest of holidays'.

Chibs walked in the door and Dotty came sliding on the hardwood floor from around a corner. He dropped to his knees and let the dog jump and climb all over him. He couldn't deny that he loved that damn beagle. The little fur ball was always so happy to see him, and much preferred him over Lynn, a bit of a sore spot if he ever brought it up. Chibs found his way to the den where he found Lynn arranging the last of necessary celebratory items. He couldn't help but grin at her in her traditional garb.

"Baby! You're on time! Are you ready? Mikey should be here soon, and I think Blue and Amy are coming with baby Heinrich." Amy agreed to name the little boy after Blue. His given name was Heinrich Blau. Blau being the German word for Blue was how her friend had earned his nickname. Lynn tossed a box of Cracker Jacks to Chibs. She just stood there beaming dressed in a tattered Cardinals jersey, red shorts, and a STL baseball cap. Although she'd moved away from St Louis over 15 years ago, she was still a die-hard Cardinals baseball fan. Today was opening day, her favorite day of the year, after five long months without her favorite sport she went all out. "Oh, I got you something!" She said excitedly. Lynn dashed into the bedroom and came out with a navy t-shirt a large redbird emblazoned on the front. "Put this on."

Chibs just laughed and looked around at the spread. There were boxes of cracker jacks, beer, popcorn, and hotdogs sitting on the coffee table. "You weren't joking were you, Lovely? This is a holiday for you." He stripped in order to put on his new shirt. "Now if only I could get you to watch the footy with me."

Lynn hummed in appreciation. "That looks good on you. You look sexy as a Cards fan, Baby."

"What?" He looked incredulous. "I thought I looked sexy all the time?" He grabbed at her and dragged her close, pulling her in for a kiss. "So Blue and Amy, huh? They are really going to try and give it a go?"

Lynn shrugged. "Apparently. Already have a kid together, why not date and see where things go?" She snorted a small laugh.

"She'll eat him alive." Chibs smirked.

"I know. But we need to be supportive, okay?" Lynn pointed at him as she wandered off into the kitchen for a bowl of chips.

"Alright." Chibs agreed. Anything that kept Amy's claws out of him was fine. "Oh, Lynn. I have great news."

Lynn planted the bowl of chips on the coffee table, scooting other items out of the way. "Yeah?"

"Met with Johnnie Chains this morning." Chibs began and noticed Lynn instantly stiffen at the sound of the name. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, I said it was great news."

Lynn's voice shuddered. "Did they find him? That Ralph guy?"

Chibs shook his head. "No, not yet? Sorry, Love." He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him inviting her to join him. "Johnnie has this annual poker tournament. Moves locations every year, but draws in some real whales. Screw the casinos when they have the chance to win big cash tax free. There's a serious cash buy-in to get into the tournament. We have a location where Johnnie can host, and we're going to run security for the event. In return, Johnnie is going to toss SAMCRO a 25% cut. That's a 20 grand payout to each of us, not bad for a day's work, eh?"

Lynn's mouth was agape. "Twenty thousand dollars? Are you serious?"

"Oh, aye. Twenty thousand dollars goes a long way to buying a storefront, Lovely." Chibs beamed.

Lynn shook her head. "No, we should save it, put it away."

"Sweetheart, listen to me. The only reason Johnnie is throwing this kind of work our way is because of the bad shite that had landed on you, and he's making good with the club." Chibs pulled her close. "If anything this is your money."

"Is it dangerous? I don't want you to do it if it's dangerous." Lynn couldn't bear the thought of Chibs getting hurt or worse killed doing something for her.

Chibs' laugh shook them both. "No more dangerous than what the Sons do every day. Trust me, Lovely. This is nothing. Just another day's work."

That brought little comfort to Lynn, she worried about him every day he wasn't working at the garage. He'd come home too often with blood on his clothes or new bruises and cuts.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Weeks passed, the poker tournament was just around the corner. Lynn kept busy writing and playing music at night, with a constant shadow wearing a kutte of course. Much to her delight, her shadow tonight was Chibs. The biker had already sent one overly chatty man away with some threatening words whispered in his ear. Then he attempted to send psychic messages to Lynn that suggested threesome when a buxom brunette flirted with her during her break. Much to his disappointment Lynn didn't get the message and let the woman down sending her away. Chibs dejectedly approached her. "Not going to happen, Baby."

"What?" He said innocently.

"I can see that hamster wheel turning in your head. No pussy but my pussy remember, and I don't share well." She slapped him on the chest jokingly.

"Oh I remember, I was just thinking that maybe you needed to broaden your horizons, and maybe I could watch." He smiled brightly and bounced on his toes.

"You are incorrigible." She pulled him in by his kutte, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Where's my purse? There it is." She pulled it out of her guitar case and checked her phone. She was hoping to hear from Blue or her cousin. Tonight was their first official date, Granny jumped at the chance to watch the baby.

She had three missed calls from the same unknown number and one voicemail. Curious, she held the phone to her head listening. The familiar voice made her knees weak. She sat heavily on the edge of the stage and ended the voicemail before listening through.

Chibs was kneeling in front of her in an instant. "What's wrong, Lovely?" He pulled the phone from her hand, not recognizing the number. He chased after her when she hurried to Kenny's office.

"Play the message. Put it on speaker." Lynn sat atop Kenny's desk nervously shaking her leg.

 _"_ _Lynn, it's me Shannon._ _Please I want to talk to you._ _Call me._ _I'm so sorry for everything that's happened._ _I never meant for things to be like this, it was never supposed to be like this._ _I can make things right… or at least I can try._ _Please, please just talk to me._ _I have information, for you, for Chibs._ _You need to know._ _I shouldn't talk about it on the phone._ _Please call me, we can meet and talk."_

The message ended. Chibs replayed it again. Listening in disbelief that Shannon had the gall to contact Lynn. "I don't trust her. She's playing some sort of angle."

"She said she has information, Filip. Do you want to take the chance of just ignoring that?" Lynn asked, now pacing the office.

Chibs sighed fighting his own curiosity. "I'll meet her. I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Right." Lynn scoffed. "You really think that Shannon would be willing to meet you somewhere alone? I don't think so. She said this info is for me and you. We contact her and we both meet her."

Chibs stopped her pacing, with a gentle grip of her arm. "If, and that's a big if, we agree to meet her it's going to be at a SAMCRO friendly location, yeah?"

Lynn nodded an agreement.

"Let me run this by the boys at Church. I'm not letting us go blind into anything. The last thing I want is for that scumbag Ralph to be waiting for you." Chibs pulled her close, she instinctively rested her head on her chest.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Shannon waited impatiently, trying to make small talk with Floyd as she looked nervously out the large front window of the barber shop, waiting for the arrival of Lynn.

Floyd excused himself to the back of the shop when five Harleys pulled up in front. Only one bike carried two passengers. The two dismounted and entered the barber shop. There were no niceties to be had, the scarred biker gruffly said "You came here to talk, so talk."

Shannon's skin was prickly with gooseflesh. She was more terrified than she thought she would have been. "First, I want to say how very sorry I am Lynn. I had no idea that Ralph would go this far, if I had, I would have called, would have warned you."

Lynn set a calming hand on Chibs arm, stopping him from unleashing a litany of profanity and threats directed at Shannon. "How did you get mixed up with Ralph?" Lynn attempted to keep her tone even.

"I first met him at the OTB. The day that Mikey lost all of his money. He cornered me on the way to the bathroom. Asked me about Mikey. Said he owed a lot of money and shouldn't have blown it all on horse races. I told him to fuck off, that the other guy with us was a sheriff's deputy. That scared him off, for a while at least." Shannon waited a beat to see if Lynn or Chibs had any questions or comments. "Then a few weeks later he show up at the Charming library, says he's been watching me. That he knows that I'm selling week out of the library, threatens to blackmail me." She tugged absently on her long brown ponytail draped over her shoulder. "I called Kevin right in front of Ralph. Said that some asshole was trying to blackmail me. Again that scared him off. I was sure I'd seen the last of him." Shannon wished she had a drink, and as if reading her mind, Chibs reached into his kutte and pulled out a flask. He offered it to her. Shannon mumbled a thank you. "After I was forced…." She took a moment to rethink her wording. "A few months after I left Charming, he found me. Even though I had bounced from my parents' house then back down to Lodi. I got a job at the community college library. He showed up again, same blackmail. I also hadn't been able to get ahold of Kevin for months." She fortified herself with a long swig from the flask. Shannon coughed in reaction to the shockingly strong liquid. "I thought the Sons were the reason I hadn't heard from Kevin, but Ralph made comments that made me thing otherwise. I think Ralph may have killed him or something."

Chibs and Lynn exchanged the briefest of glances. Lynn was beginning to understand how Shannon may have felt trapped by Ralph. "Why me? Why did you come after me? Why burn my van?"

"I'm so sorry Lynn it was never about you. Ralph wanted to get at Chibs and Mikey, you were the best way to get at them both. When Mikey was attacked, Ralph couldn't go after him, it would only serve to make him a suspect. So he decided to slowly get his revenge, starting with burning the van. He said that we get to Chibs by getting to you." Shannon was visibly sweating now.

"You say he blackmailed you? Why did he need you? You were long gone." Chibs asked, snatching his flask back.

Shannon laughed mirthlessly. "Ralph assumed that because I knew you, Lynn, and Mikey maybe I could get close to you, lure you places."

The last statement struck a nerve with Chibs, he reached into his kutte, unclipped a knife and extracted it with blinding speed. He held it to her throat. "You luring us somewhere now?"

Shannon let out a frightened squeak. In her terror she found that she could no longer speak and shook uncontrollably.

"Baby, let her finish." Lynn drew Chibs' arm back.

Shannon's voice was shakier than before. "I'm not going to lie to you, at first I was so angry with the Sons, with you, Lynn, that I went along with him. I went to the courthouse, I went to the bar. But I had no idea! I swear to you. I had no idea that he'd try to hurt you or burn your van. I thought maybe he would just go after the Sons."

"Where is the fucker?" Chibs demanded.

Shannon blanched at his tone. "I don't know. He shows up at my work, at my apartment. I have no idea where he lives or spends his days."

Lynn was tempted to ask Chibs to leave the building. His forearm was trembling, she could feel the rage barely restrained bubbling below the surface. Lynn took a deep steadying breath. "You said you had information for me and Chibs. Important information? What is it?"

"He said he needed me to go to some big event that Johnnie Chains, his old boss, was having. That his boss didn't know me and I could slip in. He didn't give me any details yet, but he said it could ruin SAMCRO and Johnnie Chains all at once."

 **Author's note:** **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey.** **Big wet sloppy kisses to my favorite reviewers Khyharah and emmalock93 (unless wet sloppy kisses freak you out… then I retract said kisses).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** **Consider yourself shocked that Llama5 does not own SOA or its characters.** **I know, right?** **Heartbreaking.**

Lynn noticed Chibs' steady and slow breathing. They both occupied the couch, Chibs sitting upright with Lynn splayed across the cushions utilizing his leg as a pillow. Her favorite movie, The Princess Bride, played in the background. It never failed to put him to sleep. She rolled onto her back to validate her suspicion. His head lolled to the side resting on his shoulder, his eyes closed in sleep. Lynn checked for messages on her phone and noted the time. It was 2:20am, Shannon had said she would contact them, expecting a call or visit from Ralph tonight. They'd attempted to stay up for the call, she had succeeded, Chibs had not. Lynn shook the knee that she previously occupied. "Let's go to bed."

Chibs' eyes fluttered and he huffed a sigh then fell back into restfulness.

She moved her hand to his chest and lightly shook him. "Baby, get up. We need to go to bed." He grumbled something unintelligible protesting the disturbance. Lynn stood up pulling at his hand. "Up. Get up."

Lynn yelped when he tugged at her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Her wily Scotsman was now awake and a sly smile graced his face. "You want me to take you to bed, huh?" He nipped at her neck and tickled her sides.

She squirmed in his lap and squealed as his hands found the sensitive spot at the curve of her waist. "Chibs! Stop it." Lynn gasped out through her giggles. Her hand involuntarily flailed out and hit him in the face.

"Ow!" He pouted, feigning injury.

She cupped his face and kissed his cheek where she had struck him. "What have I told you?"

Resignedly he repeated the warning she'd given him before. "That you're not responsible for my injuries if I tickle you." He rested his hands, now still, on her hips. "But I like it when you wiggle like that on my lap."

Lynn seductively rotated her hips, feeling the warmth from his crotch against her rear. "Like that?" He hummed in response. Lynn repositioned herself to straddle him, again rotating her hips. "Or like that?" She could feel him respond below her. The feel of him straining against his pajama bottoms coupled with his growl of lust sent a flood of heat to her core. She didn't allow him to respond before pulling him into a passionate kiss. She continued to grind against him, feeling the familiar burning ember start to burn in her lower belly. Lynn marveled at how this man could go from sleepy to horny in no time and brought out the same in her.

He pulled away from her. "Up."

Disappointed and confused she said "What?"

Chibs smiled cheekily. "Woman, if you keep that up I'm going to cum in my pants like a damned teenager. Now get naked so I can fuck you proper, yeah?" She jumped up and peeled off her camisole tossing it at his head, traipsing down the hall.

"Take me to bed, Telford." The blonde called over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." He chased after her and caught her halfway down the hall and tossed her over his shoulder caveman style. She laughed heartily as she bounced when he tossed her onto the bed. "Off with these!" Chibs pulled at her panties, tearing them asunder in the process.

"Hey!" She began to protest as Chibs stood and quickly disrobed. The remainder of any complaint stopped in her throat. Never did the sight of him in his naked glory cease to take her breath away. Her attraction to him was something animal. She knew that the day they met. Shortly after laying eyes on him, Lynn knew she would drag him into her bed. He crawled onto the bed, ever the predator stalking over his prey. She was throbbing with the need for him, she was desperate to feel him fill her so thoroughly.

Chibs groaned in relief when he finally entered her, his cock was achingly hard from her earlier teasing. Lynn's hips rocked to meet his every thrust, complimenting his movements perfectly. Suddenly her movements stopped. "Shit!" She exclaimed in a concerned tone.

The sudden change in mood and tone caused Chibs to freeze. "You alright, Lovely?" She was angling her head as if listening for something.

"My goddamn phone is ringing." Lynn covered her face with her hands.

At the moment Chibs' little head was doing more thinking than his big head. _It can wait, right?_ _We can call her back, can't we?_ Logically he knew they should answer it immediately, but his libido said otherwise. He had no more time to contemplate when Lynn roughly pushed at him to get off of her. He watched as she scampered back towards her ringing cell. Chibs reluctantly got up putting his pajama bottoms back on. He could feel the beginning of a dull ache in his balls that he knew would accompany him for the rest of the day.

He found her standing by the couch, the phone held to her ear, the throw from the couch wrapped around her like a towel. "Hold on a Second. I'm going to put you on speaker so Chibs can hear."

Shannon's voice was shaky. "Ralph told me his contact let him know where Johnnie Chain's event was going to be. It's some sort of illegal poker tournament. There's this big log cabin venue in the Redwoods that they're going to use. Very isolated."

Lynn looked to Chibs for some sort of reaction. He turned away and paced running his hands through his hair. That was enough confirmation for Lynn that Shannon's information was accurate.

Continuing on with her information. "Change of plan though. He wanted me to go in and let him know what whales showed up originally, but he found out SAMCRO guys are going to be there and would spot me."

"What does he want you to do now?" Chibs asked.

"I'm still supposed to go in. But he wants me to stir things up. Find the SAMCRO guys and distract them. He said I'd _disappear_ if I didn't." Lynn could practically hear Shannon shudder at the idea. Did Ralph think Chibs and his brothers would find her there and hurt her, kill her?

Chibs was more on edge and questioned "Distract us from what exactly?"

"Ralph contacted California Gaming Commission. The Sheriff's department is going to raid the event. He said SAMCRO is running security and needs to be distracted so they don't notice the authorities. Ralph wants to take down as many people as possible with Johnnie Chains."

Chibs took the phone from Lynn's hand. "Listen to me, girly. You do exactly what Ralph tells you to do, understood? Nothing bad will happen to you, alright?"

"Um." Shannon started with trepidation. "Ok, I guess I can do that. What are you going to do?"

"Let me worry about that. You just let us know if you learn anything new from Ralphy-boy." Chibs ordered.

"Ok. I can do that." Shannon replied. "Just please know, that I'm so sorry for all the shit that's gone down. I owe this to you Lynn, to fix things."

Lynn scooted closer to Chibs and embraced him while she spoke into the phone. "I want to believe you, Shannon, I do. But you need to do what Chibs says, you need to prove it."

"I will. I promise you." With that final promise she disconnected the line.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Once again Lynn found herself waiting at the Clubhouse, sitting amongst Chibs, jax, Tig, Clay, and Piney who seemed to still be there nursing a bottle of tequila. It was not yet 5am and she watched Johnnie Chains again enter the building, again looking like he'd been rerouted from a round of golf. "This info better be good Chibs. I'm very serious about my beauty sleep." Johnnie proclaimed. Lynn nearly burst out laughing at the stout man's statement until she realized that he had said it in all seriousness. She bit the inside of her cheek to stifle the guffaw. The men stood and greeted Johnnie. This time they didn't bother speaking in the privacy of the chapel. Lynn felt some pride when she understood that she was trusted to be present for the conversation.

"You've got a rat in your crew Johnnie. Someone is feeding Ralph info on the tournament." Chibs began to expound the information from Shannon.

By the time Chains left the Clubhouse he was apoplectic with anger, promising unholy retribution for the rat, the likes of which Lynn had never heard before.

Clay sat heavily on the couch. "We need to find a new venue. Recommendations?"

Lynn spoke up, much to her own surprise. "Don't you guys have a good relationship with the Wahewa? Why not do it out there? On the reservation? I'm sure if you threw some cash their way, they'd be happy to host."

Tig looked shocked. "Your girl's a fucking genius, Chibby. That's brilliant."

"Jax, take Chibs and get out there when the sun comes up and talk to Chief Charlie Horse. We have less than a week to figure this shit out." Clay commanded.

 **A/N:** **I know, it's been a while since I updated.** **Some shit hit the fan in the Casa de Llama that needed to be taken care of.** **I needed to at least add this short chapter to get things moving again.** **However, I'm back, and I'm going to wrap up this story I promise.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Sigh. Disclaim.

Chibs yawned and stretched taking a break from the vintage rust bucket of a Harley he had been working on. Since Shannon's call he'd only successfully had a few hours of sleep here and there. Gemma had no sympathy for his exhaustion when they were so far behind at the shop. Back in his dorm room Lynn was where he'd left her hours before, fast asleep with Dotty. He wanted nothing more than to finish up his work and join them.

He'd only managed a few hours of sleep after he returned with Jax from their visit with Chief Charlie Horse. The VP and he had to make new plans and assure that the original venue was still set. The original site was a failed Hale investment. A beautiful large log cabin in a meadow surrounded by the picturesque Redwoods. The secluded locale made it ideal for Johnnie Chains' tournament. The venue failed because it stank to high hell. When the wind blew right, the stench from a local paper mill overwhelmed the area. In the cabin, it wasn't typically an issue, but the meadow where most nuptials would take place was not immune to the odor. Lynn did her part earlier, having placed a call to an eager wedding planner, playing the part of blushing bride, validating available upcoming dates.

Chibs pumped his fist in victory when he finally got the engine to turn over. He deposited the clipboard in the office in the 'finished' pile and headed off for a much needed shower.

Freshly clean he crawled into bed with his Old Lady, molding his body to hers. A contended sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and drew in the scent of her hair. Lynn turned slightly. "I missed you, Baby." She whispered. He pulled her closer in response and simply kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder, too exhausted to do or say any more.

Chibs was unaware of how much time had passed when he was startled awake by a pounding on the door. Even more startling was a beagle trampling his testicles in a hurry to jump down from the bed and bark at the sound. He grumbled in pain and annoyance, looking at the clock, having only snagged 3 more hours of sleep.

Clay's voice boomed through the silence. "Up and at 'em. We got a call from Chains."

Lynn spoke though a yawn. "Damn, that was fast. Hasn't even been 48 hours."

After indulging a brief delusion that he could stay in bed, Chibs got back to his feet. He searched the ground and drawers for clean clothes, trying not to trip over the excited beagle snaking around his legs. He scooped up the dog and placed her back in bed with her 'mom'. "Go back to sleep, Lovely. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Be safe, I love you." She accepted the tender kiss he offered.

"Not as much as I love you." He responded. Stepping out into the clubhouse he was greeted by Tig with a steaming mug of coffee. "Bless you."

"It's you and me, Chibby. Ready to go see Chains do some nasty shit?" Tig was damn near giddy. Chibs wondered when and why he'd become the official emissary to Johnnie Chains. The entire club had dealings with the bookie in the past, but for some reason all things Chains always fell on Chibs.

The coffee burned his tongue as he drank it too fast, eager for the jolt of energy from the caffeine. Chibs shook his head as if trying to shake away the cobwebs in his brain. "You're driving." Chibs stated as he slammed the empty mug down on the nearest flat surface.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

They heard the crack of a driven golf ball followed by a scream as they were escorted by a particularly ugly one of Johnnie Chains' minions. The man's craggy face and crooked nose were almost difficult to look at. The troll-like man gestured towards where Johnnie chewed on a cigar and was now lining up his next drive. "Just you and Ralphy boy, huh?" The man chained to the Redwood whimpered, nodding his head. Chibs recognized him, his name was something childish like Skippy, a lower level collector attempting to work his way up to enforcer.

Johnnie balked a swing, causing the bound man to cry out in fear. "I swear to you. I thought he was still square with you. I didn't know he was out of the loop. I had no idea I was speaking out of turn."

Chibs shook head, knowing that the man tied to the tree had said the wrong thing.

Johnnie squared his shoulders and faced his rat. "You NEVER talk about my business. No conversations amongst _friends_." The Bookie sneered the last word. "Not to your mama, not to your daddy, not to Brock" he angled his head towards the troll at the mention of the final name "and not even to me. I talk about my business and you listen. If someone is not in earshot of ME talking about MY business, they have no reason to know." Spit flung from Johnnie's lips as he shouted the final sentence. With surprising accuracy and speed Johnnie struck the golf ball. The white orb hit the target in his right eye. There was a sickening amount of viscous liquid that sluiced from the socket. 'Skippy' wailed and sobbed.

Tig clapped his hands together, cheering with glee. "Woah! Nice freaking shot Johnnie! That is PGA accuracy there."

The rage slid away briefly from Johnnie Chains' face as he took a half bow towards the new arrivals. Chibs felt a strange twinge of shame as he noticed that he had a smirk of his own face. He did love seeing a rat get what was coming to him. He'd be a liar if he told himself that he didn't enjoy the violence, dishing it out and watching those suffer that deserved it. There was a rush he couldn't deny, he felt a chill down his spine when he imagined how horrified Lynn would be with him. The only solace he found was that he had not quite reached Tig's level of 'erection by depravity'.

"So what do we know?" Chibs asked, pulling a cigarette free from his pack.

"No one else was involved, so says Skip," Johnnie spit on the ground at the name "apparently he didn't know Ralph was out of my favor. Which I find to be BULLSHIT!" Johnnie emphasized the last word.

Between sobs Skip repeated. "I didn't know… I didn't know."

"As I was saying, that's probably bullshit. Ralph's been rogue for months. Since we know from our little birdie Shannon that Ralph has been feeding information to California Gaming and the Sheriff I need to know what other 'chats' Skip has had with Ralph regarding my current business." Johnnie flicked the growing ash off of his cigar.

A despaired wail came from the tree. "Nothing else, I swear! I barely talked to Ralph. He only wanted to know about the tournament!"

Johnnie ignored the cries, handing the large headed club to Tig. "How's your aim?"

The begging intensified from the tree. "No, no, no please no. Johnnie please." Tears streamed from the eye that was not ruined.

Tig took a moment to rub his hands together, warming them up and shook out his arms. "Fore!" He yelled out as he swung the driver. He connected solidly with the ball but the aim was off. The ball sailed three feet wide of the target. After several missed attempts Tig screamed in frustration. Oblivious to the quiet murmurs between Chibs and Johnnie behind him. "That's it! I'm going to shove this goddamn thing up his ass." Tig turned over the club in his hands and pointed the narrow end at the man chained to the tree.

"Slow down, Tiggy." Chibs held up a hand.

Tig looked like a disappointed child. While he was swinging away Chibs and Johnnie determined that they just need to get their hands on Ralph. Eliminate the direct source of information that could be damaging to both SAMCRO and Johnnie Chains' organization. Regardless of what Skip had to say the damage was done.

Tig busied himself throwing a ball in the air and attempting to hit it baseball style. When he successfully made contact not only with the ball but also striking Skip he let out a joyful woot, looking around to see if anyone saw his small victory.

Johnnie sent a nod to Brock. The hideous man responded immediately by sending a bullet through Skip's brain. The two bikers and the bookie wandered away leaving Brock to clean up the mess. Chibs relayed to Johnnie the plan to maintain the original venue to divert Ralph and the law.

"SAMCRO better not fuck this up." Johnnie exclaimed. "You're asking me to sit quietly by for five damn days until the poker tournament, when I could have the police around any corner." Johnnie ground his cigar out against a tree. "I have some legitimate and imminent concerns here, Chibs."

Tig interjected. "Chains man, may I remind you that we are the clean up crew here. Your guy squealed and is bringing all this shit down on both of our heads."

Johnnie reclaimed his driver from Tig and seemed to calm a bit. "I know." He shook his head clearing some anger and released a long sigh. "I know. The Sons have the lead on this. You clean this up, and keep my event intact, I'll throw another 10% your way." They sealed the agreement with a handshake. Johnnie Chains pulled Chibs closer. "If this goes pear shaped in any way and it's you that will be chained up to a Redwood next, understood?"

 **Author's Note:** **I'm trying to wrap this story up.** **I really am.** **Don't know why it's taking so long to post.** **I'll try harder, I promise.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** **None of the good stuff is mine, just the OCs.**

Gemma had been gracious enough to invite Lynn over for drinks and conversation while they waited to hear from the boys. Tonight was the night of Johnnie Chains' poker tournament. It was also the night that California Gaming and the San Joaquin Sheriff's department was lying in wait somewhere, ready to raid what they didn't realize was a vacant cabin in the redwoods. Somewhere, hopefully keeping a low profile was the prospect Half-Sack, keeping an eye on the same location prepared to call in with updates.

This felt like the culmination of months of strife. Chibs promised her up and down that after today, things would calm down, things would be back to normal. To be honest, she didn't know what normal was. Her world had been in turmoil since she met him. She thanked a higher power every day that Chibs was there to be her rock even through all the hell she'd brought to the club. Lynn spent the entire day on edge. Chibs rose early in the morning to ride out to meet Johnnie Chains to make last minute preparations. They'd made passionate love the evening before. It was a slow exploration of each other's bodies. Lynn felt as if she was committing the feel of him to memory. Even now she couldn't shake the feeling that he was more worried about today's event than he let on. She found him studying her face as he tenderly he pushed her sex tossed hair away from her forehead when they rested calmly next to each other. He whispered proclamations of love and adoration that she never doubted from him.

Sitting now with Gemma, the night prior continued to have a disquieting effect on her. Lynn swirled her wine in her glass, feeling like last night was about him worrying, fearing what may happen. Gemma topped off Lynn's wine. Needing a distraction she picked up the guitar she'd brought along and strummed at it. The queen had claimed she'd like to hear some of Lynn's songs. Lynn knew that Gemma didn't care about her music, but cared about her enough to distract her. Even with all of her sharp edges and intimidating airs, Lynn was coming to love the woman like family. Gemma had sat through decades worth of nights waiting and wondering, tonight was a night of 'Old Lady Training' that Lynn was happy to accept.

Gemma filled her own glass and set it down on the coffee table. "I haven't seen it and I don't know if I believe it. Juice is the only one who's seen it. There's some question around the club if it's even true."

Lynn palmed the stings of her guitar to quiet it. "What don't you believe?"

"Chibs plays the violin. Really? I find that hard to believe." Gemma took a long pull from her wine glass.

Lynn threw her head back and laughed, stress slid away. "The fiddle. He plays fiddle. His mom was a music teacher. Forced him and his sister to learn several instruments."

"Huh. I never knew that." Gemma almost seemed insulted that she didn't know something about one of her boys.

"He plays guitar and piano too." Lynn boasted about her man.

She could see as Gemma mulled this information over in her mind. "Any good?"

Lynn glowed as she spoke. "Better than Blue with the fiddle… almost as good as me at guitar." She smiled slyly and strummed her guitar. "But the piano. He's amazing at it. Sometimes after the bars had closed he would sit down and play a bit." Lynn closed her eyes, a dreamy look on her face. "His fingers are just magical. The way he caresses the keys so naturally." She bit her lower lip momentarily. "Chibs has this effortless way of producing such enchanting music."

Gemma laughed. "Slow down there, Sweetheart. You're getting all hot and bothered."

Lynn felt her cheeks flush more than they already were. She found Chibs playing instruments to be extremely erotic. She wished he'd do it more often.

Gemma smiled into her glass as she took another sip of her wine. "Why don't I know about this? Always at least a guitar sitting around the clubhouse. I've never seen our dear Scotsman near it."

Lynn looked almost embarrassed. "He says that being the house musician is Bobby's thing."

"Shit. Yeah, that sounds like Chibs." The older woman smiled wide, knowing that Chibs was all about his brothers in big and small ways.

Gemma inspected the bottle of wine noticing it was empty. She rose and made her way to the kitchen, asking over her shoulder. "How's your brother? Keeping out of trouble?"

"He's still painting houses, but they cut his hours. Since the attack he has trouble keeping up with the physical labor. Trying to find a new job is hard with his probation." Lynn lamented. She constantly worried about Mikey's money problems given how it all led to today. They didn't even have the band anymore to supplement his income. Shannon was gone, Blue spent all of his time with Amy and the baby, and Lynn was going solo for a while.

Gemma settled back in next to Lynn. "Don't worry. He'll find something. Hell, I employ a garage full of ex-cons."

Lynn patted Gemma's knee. "What's going on with you?"

In response to this question Gemma filled her glass only a half inch from the brim. "Wendy is pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" Lynn said exuberantly. She noticed the scowl that Gemma was poorly hiding. "Are we happy about this?"

Gemma sighed tapping her flawlessly manicured nails against her glass. "Yes of course. But not this way." Lynn silently asked a question with a raised eyebrow. "I never saw Jackson settling down with Wendy. She was a junkie, she's been clean for a while, but I feel like she's been walking a thin line always teetering on the edge. I feel like I've been waiting to hear that the junk slipped back into her veins, like it's some sort of inevitability." Gemma fortified herself with another sip of wine. "I just hope she can keep her shit together for my grandbaby." From her body language, Lynn could tell that Gemma wanted to change the subject. "So how soon until I hear that you are knocked up?"

Lynn nearly dropped her guitar as she went to lean it against the arm of the couch. "Jesus Gemma! We haven't even been together a year!" Once the shock of the question wore off Lynn quietly continued. "We only ever talked about it because we were forced to. When we found out Amy was pregnant."

The grin on Gemma's was Cheshire worthy. "Well? You've talked about it, what's the verdict?"

Lynn stammered an answer. "Well, I… When I was with Kevin I never even thought about kids. If you had asked me if I wanted any kids then, I would have absolutely said no. But now it's a different story." The blonde leaned back on the couch, glass in hand. "I could easily see myself having kids with Chibs, but I'm not sure if it's what he wants. When we talked about it he seemed to accept the idea of it, but I don't know if it's really what he wants." They sat quietly for several long seconds. "Maybe I'll broach the subject again when we've been together over a year. Don't want to send him running for the hills."

"He ain't getting any younger, girlie." Gemma quipped as she re-crossed her legs. "Hurry, get knocked up. I need more babies around here to spoil. We haven't had any SAMCRO babies around here since Opie's kids."

Lynn didn't know much about Opie. Just that he was finishing up a five year sentence. During her time with Chibs he had gone to visit his brother a number of times. She knew he had a wife and two kids, but had never met them. She often wondered why considering how close this 'family' was. Lynn didn't like to ruminate about Opie's situation much. The idea of prison and Chibs possibly going away one day. The current situation involving Sheriff's deputies chomping at the bit to put the Sons away sent a chill through her spine.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs stood outside the large white outdoor wedding tent that had been set up on the reservation. He needed to get away from the bursts of chaos that were erupting inside. This simple job turned out to be a bit more tumultuous than expected. He took a long thoughtful drag off of his cigarette. Inside each high roller showed up with his or her own small entourage. Some had a bodyguard or two. Some brought their wives. Some brought escorts. The cat fights amongst the ladies were easy enough to break up, but the fights amongst the hired goons were more difficult subdue. The goons were scrapping on behalf of their benefactors during what they considered bum deals or any other slight. Chibs rubbed at his tender ribs and winced. He'd taken a few good punches before he managed to take down a bodyguard slinging insults in what sounded like Italian.

More money was flying than Chains had hoped. He'd successfully lured in a few extra heavies. SAMCRO was turning out to be a good investment on the Bookie's part. Piney earned his keep by having an uncanny eye for spotting cheaters. After pointing them out to Brock they were escorted out and thankfully forfeited their buy-in money in exchange for their life. Bobby used his short and stout stature to barrel through a gambler that pulled a stiletto knife at a table. Even Bobby seemed surprised at this own reaction time. Tig spent the night nursing scratches on his face. He'd attempted to break up a cat fight when an escort got too close to one of the wives. Juice, out of everyone fared the worst. He was trapped seated next to a middle aged woman that decided to keep him as a pet for the night. Chains had informed the club that Juice was under no circumstances to insult this woman. This was the fifth straight high stakes tournament that she had paid into.

He turned back to see Jax joining him. "Jackie-boy, I was just finishing up." He waved his cigarette. "I'll be right back in."

"Take your time. It's a mad house in there. I thought these rich guys were supposed to be civilized." Jax patted at his pockets trying to find his lighter.

Chibs offered his zippo. "Aye. We're earning every dollar tonight, brother."

Jax reached into his kutte as his burner began to buzz. "Better be Sack." He mumbled over his cigarette. "Ya." He put the phone on speaker. "What's going on at the other sight?"

The prospect whispered into the phone. "No sign on the cops at the sight. They've been camped out at about a mile away waiting for something."

"Shit. No traffic to the cabin for them to follow." Jax ground out between clenched teeth. He flipped his phone shut.

Chibs stomped on his cigarette in frustration. They didn't need necessarily need the Sheriff's department to raid the cabin, what they needed was for Ralph to be discredited as an informant. "I have an idea, Jackie-boy." Chibs slapped Jax on the chest. "You think the pigs want some pizza delivery?"

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Thirty minutes later Jax was trying to politely remove the middle-aged woman's hand that was groping his ass. He desperately looked around to where Juice could have possibly escaped to. His phone began to buzz, he attempted to excuse himself, but the lady was not having it. Chibs plucked the phone out of his brother's hand. "I'll get it."

"Thanks." Jax said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Chibs found Clay and hurried out of the tent. "What's happening?" Clay inquired at the phone that Chibs held in front of them.

Half-Sack seemed out of breath. "Cops came roaring in. They are detaining the pizza guys. The place is turned over." He laughed. "Those guys are pissed that they didn't find shit."

"You see Ralph?" Chibs asked.

Half-sack tittered. "Oh yeah. He's kicking the dirt throwing a temper tantrum while some suit is tearing him a new asshole."

Clay was pleased with how the night was progressing. "You stay on Ralph kid. Understood?"

"I got it." Half-Sack replied before the connection was cut off.

 **Author's Note:** **I'm sleepy.** **I don't really have anything to note o.O**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** **I cannot be held responsible for anything in this chapter.** **It was written in a turkey induced haze.** **Gobble gobble.**

Lynn awoke in Chibs' dormroom bed, she reached for the warm body pressed against her. Rather than her Old Man she found a beagle curled up in the spot that he would typically occupy. Blinking away sleep she bolted upright. Where was Chibs!? He was supposed to return to her sometime late last night or early this morning, something must have gone wrong. Reluctant to wander into the clubhouse in nothing but panties and one of Chibs' SAMCRO t-shirts, she pulled out a pair of shorts and slipped on some flip flops. Her shoes slapped against her feet as she hurried down the hall towards the main room of the clubhouse, Dotty hot on her heels. She saw Bobby first sipping a cup of coffee at the bar, his reading glasses low on his nose as he perused the morning newspaper. "Bobby!" Lynn called out as she approached. He smiled widely at her, alieving some of the anxiety that had built up since she had awoken.

"Mornin' Pumpkin." Bobby stood as she approached.

"What happened? Where is he?" Lynn skipped morning greetings.

Bobby used his folded newspaper to point in the direction of the couch. Lynn's gaze followed where he indicated. On the couch Chibs looked like he'd slumped over from a sitting position, his face buried in the couch cushion, one arm tossed over his head. "I'll take your pup out." Bobby offered.

As Lynn approached she saw that he was gripping his phone. "Hey, Baby." She sat down next to him and he roused slightly. "You never came to bed, you worried me."

He flipped his phone open and saw no missed calls or messages. Chibs scooted his body so that his head was lying in Lynn's lap. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes again as Lynn ran her fingers through his hair. He was tired to the bone. The lack of sleep over the past several days was catching up with him. "Sorry, Lovely. I got back late and was waiting to hear from Half-Sack. He's tailing Ralph. Seems like I tipped over out here." He looked up at her for a moment. She leaned down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. "Did you hear from Shannon last night? She was a no show at the cabin. Thought Ralph wanted her to be there. Suppose he didn't need to coppers knowing about his connection to her."

Lynn simply shook her head.

She thought he'd fallen asleep again after a long silence until he said "When this is all over I'm going to do nothing but sleep, eat, and make love to my Old Lady for a week." He continued to lay peacefully in her lap. She watched Bobby fuss over the beagle allowing her a peaceful moment with her man.

After only 30 minutes of peace Jax and Tig entered the clubhouse looking annoyingly well rested, causing Chibs to rise to his feet.

"You look like shit." Tig jibbed at the Scotsman. "Doll, when are you going to leave this asshole for me?" Tig held out his arms gesturing to himself.

Lynn came to her man's defense immediately. "Shush, Tiggy. He looks sexy, he always looks sexy." She pressed a kiss to his scarred cheek.

Chibs' phone began to trill. He let the phone ring a one more time while he prepared himself to head right back out the door.

Lynn entwined her fingers with his, listening to his conversation with Half-Sack. She wasn't ready to let him go just yet, but she knew he'd be headed out at any moment. "Listen in, but don't get spotted we'll be there shortly." When he hung up the phone, she held her breath waiting for an update. "Ralph was released by the cops this morning. Prospect followed him to a motel outside of Lodi. Shannon is there too." He gripped Lynn's hand tightly.

Jax clapped his hands together. "Alright. Let's get this over with." He turned on his heel and gestured for Tig and Chibs to follow him.

Lynn squeezed her man's hand more tightly and pulled him closely before he departed. "You call me…. You call me when you get him. I want to be there. I need to know it's done."

Chibs shook his head. "No, Lovely. That's not something you need to see. Just trust in me. I'll take care of him. We won't have to worry anymore." He not only wanted to save her from being witness to anymore violence, but he also didn't want her to see Ralph die at his hands. He often feared that Lynn might see him as a monster if she knew what he was capable of doing. "Please?" He plead seeing the argument in brewing in her.

Lynn released a shaky exhalation. She honestly wasn't sure what made her say that in the first place. She felt like it was something she needed to see, not something she wanted to see. Lynn agreed, a strand of hair escaped her loose bun as she nodded her head weakly.

"I'll be home tonight." He pressed a gently kiss to her forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I want to sleep with you in my arms."

"I want that too." Lynn whispered into his shoulder as he held her.

Their moment was cut short when Jax called out from the door. "Come on Brother."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Half-Sack jogged to meet the three patched members on the blind side of the motel. "Ralph is pissed. I've been camped out by that window over there." The Prospect pointed at the window at the very end of the single story motel. "Last few minutes he's been yelling about how Shannon must have ratted to you." He gestured towards Chibs. "Sounds like he's knocking her around a bit. Shit's escalating, I don't think she's safe in there."

"You two around back. Jimmy open that window." Jax ordered to Tig and Half-Sack. "You and me. Let's go knock on some doors."

Chibs followed Jax, they inspected the parking lot that was thankfully empty except for a few cars. They knocked on the doors near the room that Ralph and Shannon occupied. The rooms seemed to be vacant, saving them from the possibility of a nosey guest calling the cops. Chibs stood in front the door at the end of the motel and rapped at it with a ringed finger.

A muffled voice from inside called out in irritation. "Who is it?"

Jax spoke up. "Front desk. You were supposed to be checked out an hour ago. If you want to stay you're going to have to pay."

"That's bullshit!" An angry voice called out, they heard rapid footsteps come to the door. "I'm paid up through Thursday." Ralph yanked open the door and immediately realized his mistake. He tossed the door shut as quickly as he could but it flew open with force as it was violently kicked. With unexpected speed, Ralph grabbed Shannon by the hair and dragged her over to him. She screamed out in pain and shock when Ralph stumbled backwards with her in a choke hold and the muzzle of a handgun pressed against her temple.

Chibs trained his own weapon at Ralph's head, but he was moving too much to risk a shot without hitting Shannon. He noted Shannon's bruised cheek and split lip. Ralph had worked her over a bit already.

"Put your guns down or I'll blow her fucking head off." Ralph threatened.

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, once that's done we'll shoot you. Or option two. You let her go, we all put our guns down, and have a conversation."

Ralph scoffed. "Yeah right. SAMCRO ain't the type to have conversations. I'm not sure you're willing to let this bitch die, so I'll stay right where I am."

Shannon let out a pitiful sob and through blubbering lips she begged quietly. "Please no. Please, I beg you don't hurt me."

Chibs saw movement out of the corner of his eye, seeing the bathroom door open behind Ralph. He willed himself to keep his gaze locked on the stocky man with the hostage, and not alert him to the two others that had crept in through the window in the bathroom. Jax put down his gun and motioned for Chibs to do the same.

"That's what I thought." Ralph sneered. "You're going to let me and Shannon here take off and you're not going to follow us. Understood? Or I'll fucking kill her."

Ralph stiffened when he felt cold metal press against the back of his bald head. "That's no way to treat a lady." Tig quipped. Half-Sack rounded to pull the gun from Ralph's hand.

Despite the tense situation, Jax found himself needing to stifle a laugh. Tig of all people shouldn't be telling anyone how to treat a lady in any situation.

Ralph released his hold on Shannon. She ran into Chibs' arms and her legs gave out on her. He held her tightly to his chest to keep her upright. Chibs was more than a little surprised that she ran to him for safety and comfort. He had less than a week before held a knife to her throat. Shannon wept against him, sobs wracking her body. Chibs called the Prospect over. "Take her home, Sack." She shook her head vehemently. He handed her off to Half-Sack now that her legs seemed to regain strength.

In nearly a whisper she said, "I don't want to be left alone."

"Shannon, Sweetheart, would you like the Prospect to stay with you for a bit?" She nodded. Again, Chibs was surprised. The Prospect had detained her outside of Slattery's. How terrified was she of Ralph that she felt safer with two men that had recently threatened her? The Prospect led her out closing the door behind them.

Ralph stood shaking with Tig's pistol still firmly pressed to the back of his head. "You don't have to kill me." The stocky man said with hope.

Tig put the gun down to his side. Ralph visibly relaxed a bit. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you." Ralph turned to look at Tig who was wearing a sinister smile. Motioning with his free hand Tig pointed to the Scotsman. " _He's_ going to kill you."

As the former bookie's enforcer turned back to face Chibs he was sent reeling backwards by a vicious punch to the face. When Chibs initially received the news of Ralph's location he itched to drive a knife into the man's heart after cutting him up in the warehouse. At this moment though, he didn't want to wait. The longer it took to dispatch the man that'd caused so much disorder in his Old Lady's life, the longer it took to clean up the scene, the longer it would take for him to be back in her arms. Once Ralph was on the floor Chibs descended upon him, gloved hands squeezing the bald man's throat. Chibs could feel the cartilage of the larynx crush beneath the pressure of his thumbs. Ralph flailed and scratched at his attacker, eyes bulging, face turning beet red. Chibs growled with the effort as he pushed the weight of his upper body into the assault. The body below him relaxed and the eyes fixed into an unfocused stare. Chibs stood pushing back his hair that had fallen forward. Moments like this, he knew he was a bit of the monster that he tried to hide from Lynn. He'd just choked the life out of a man and he felt not only relieved but also invigorated.

Tig rocked back on his heels. "Hey! Easy clean-up, nice work, Chibby." He said cheerfully. "Let's dump this body and go get some pancakes or something. I'm starving." Tig stepped towards the body and dug through Ralph's pockets coming up with a wallet. Pulling out a few twenties he gleefully stated. "Breakfast is on him."

 **Author's Note:** **I really don't know why it's taking me so long to crank these chapters out.** **Maybe I'll blame holidays or winter or rabid squirrels.**


	29. Chapter 29

Lynn hovered over Bobby in the kitchen as he pulled out a batch of muffins. She loved how incongruous the hobbies and skills were of some of the members of SAMCRO. Bobby is a talented baker, she nibbled away at some proof in the form of a blueberry muffin. Juice, for seeming so feckless, was brilliant with technology. Amazingly all self-taught. Chibs, of course, proved to be a talented musician. Jax, for all of his swagger and bluster proved to be very introspective and was a born leader. Piney, when not shewing people away in his typically surly manner, is a natural story teller, keeping those around him enraptured as he expounded over a bottle of tequila.

She peeled away a chunk of blueberry muffin topped with the most amazing streusel she's ever tasted. The sweet treat was a welcomed distraction from the stress of waiting. Gemma had told her time and time again that the hardest part of being an Old Lady was the waiting and not knowing. She heard the rumble of a single bike approach. Dashing out the door she paused by a picnic table. The lone rider backed his bike into a parking spot. The sun backlit the rider making it nearly impossible to identify who it was. Lynn attempted to block the sun with her hand and immediately recognized the silhouette of the rider as he stood. Broad set shoulders and narrow waist… it was her man. Muffin still in hand she ran closing the distance between them.

Chibs smiled as Lynn ran to him. Her golden locks glowed in the sunlight, she was a goddess bathed in light. There was something surreal about the moment that he knew he needed to savor. This was a new beginning for them. All threats to them and their happiness were neutralized. For the first time in months they could just be Filip and Lynn and start getting their lives back together. Chibs held open his arms waiting for her to jump into his embrace. He was more than confused what she stopped directly in front of him and handed him a half-eaten muffin. "Lovely?" Was all he managed to get out before she ran her hands over his face turning his head from side to side then opening his kutte looking for injury. When she was satisfied that his was uninjured she jumped into his arms, peppering kisses to his face and neck.

"Are we OK?" She asked, sliding down to where her feet were on the ground again. Lynn struggled how to ask the question. "Is it done? Is Shannon alright?"

"Aye, it's done." Chibs spared her any detail. "Shannon is fine. Half-Sack took her home and is going to look out for her for a bit."

Tears began to stream down her face and she buried her face in the crook of Chibs' neck. They were tears of relief, joy, and sorrow for all that she had lost over the past months. A thought occurred to her and she gasped. "Where are Tig and Jax?"

"They went to get some pancakes." Chibs said as he took a bite of the muffin in his hand, trying not to get crumbs in Lynn's hair. He was ravenous, but couldn't possibly imagine eating at a greasy diner with his brothers rather than going back to his woman.

Lynn's faucet of tears stopped abruptly at the absurdity of the statement that just came from her Old Man's mouth. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Pancakes?" She wiped her nose and almost laughed at the morbid thought. It seemed so callous, though she had carried no sympathy for Ralph. "You guys just dispatched of a man and then they went out for pancakes?"

With a mouthful of muffin Chibs shrugged and said "They were hungry."

Lynn grasped Chibs' kutte and stated. "How about you take me and Dotty home, then you take a nap while I make you that chicken piccata you like so much?"

"With homemade noodles?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh huh. Then when you are rested and fed you can tear my clothes off and fuck me until we pass out from exhaustion." Lynn said with a sultry whisper in his ear.

Yearning for her shot straight to his groin. "God I love you." He growled. "You are the perfect woman, you know that, right?" He dropped a kiss to her lips and the taste of blueberry on her lips made her even more delicious than usual.

Lynn smiled sweetly at him "So you've said, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again and again and again…"

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"Hmmm" Chibs hummed in consideration. "Do you mind getting that Lovely?"

From her position perched in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist she untangled one hand from his hair to turn the door knob to the bedroom.

Once inside he deposited her on the bed. The Scotsman stood mesmerized by the vision of her. Lynn gazed back at him, her smile of adoration that he's noticed she reserves specifically for him. He felt a warmth spread through his chest, with Lynn he felt a passion and love that he hadn't felt in years. He'd wasted years on lust and Croweaters, he had nearly forgotten what it meant to truly be with a woman. Arriving in the states years ago after he lost Fiona he'd forced himself to forget. Chibs knew it would destroy him if he ever lost Lynn. Not even together a year and he couldn't bear the thought of life without her. Lynn knew his dark side, murder was as dark as it got, and there she was beckoning him with a crooked finger to join her.

He pulled off the sweatpants and undershirt he'd napped in then made short work of undressing her. His blond love was more impatient than he, pushing him flat on his back. Lynn straddled his hips, rubbing herself against him. She raked her fingernails down his chest all too lightly causing a delightful chill to run down the length of his spine while gazing into his hooded eyes. Goose flesh prickled his skin, a sharp contrast to the heat of where their bodies connected. Trailing her nails lightly down his stomach she rose up enough to grip his thick member in her hand. Chibs fixed his eyes on her movements. He held his breath in anticipation of their joining. Each time he buried himself in her, the first moment felt almost as good as the climax. Lynn sunk down onto his length, her eyes fluttered closed and she released a shuttering breath. Her hands again found his, guiding them to her breasts. A smile crossed his lips, he found it so erotic when she took control.

With slow and deliberate movements she rode him, tossing her head back. Chibs reached up and ran his hands through her cascading curls and gently pulled her down to him. Their bodies flush against each other he guided her hips and drove up into her. She gasped at the change of angle as he pushed up to meet her every movement. Her hands tangled into his lengthening locks and she tugged at the strands. Yanking until his neck was bared to her she lowered herself and bit at the soft flesh, knowing that a little pain drove him wild. He hissed a string of curses arching up into her. Another bite and he was close to the tipping point. Tightly wrapping his arms around her he rolled them to position himself over her. He rose up, pulling up her legs to rest on his shoulders. Firmly he gripped her thighs drilled into her with a fervor that she'd never experienced from him. He grunted with the effort, the look of ardor in his eyes pushed her towards the edge. She felt the wave of her orgasm about to crest. From her position she couldn't easily reach him, instead she gripped the sheets tightly in her hands twisting them as she cried out in pleasure. All rational thought and words left her as she writhed. Moments later Chibs found his own release, and deep growl emerging from his throat as he pumped into her releasing all that he had into her. Still buried within her he struggled to calm his breathing and gently lowered her legs wrapping them around his waist and ran his hands down her smooth thighs, over her taut belly and back again.

Sliding out of Lynn, Chibs settled beside her. She curled into him throwing a leg over his and twining her hand in his over his heart. After several minutes of comfortable silence basking in the post coital afterglow Lynn spoke. "I love you so much. So much that sometimes it hurts. The thought of losing you or you getting hurt feels like a vice gripping my chest." She looked up to meet his eyes. His eyebrows were knit together in concern. She say that he was about to say something, but she continued. "You risk your life for me… for us. I only take and you give. I feel like there's nothing I can do to make up for everything you've had to do for 'us' over the past year."

He stroked her hair as he spoke. "Lovely, you give me so much. You have made me whole again. I was a broken man before I met you. I didn't even know how broken I was. When I met you, when I fell in love with you, I had hope again. I thought about the future again. Lynn, you saved me. All I want from you is to love me."

"Filip…" No words could express how she felt better than a tender kiss as she lay embracing him.

There were so many things that needed no words and so many things left unsaid. Chibs moved his fingers that were entwined with hers and felt a twinge of regret that he would never be able to put a ring on her bare ring finger. The joy he felt with her was laced with sorrow that he could not make her his wife.

"What are you thinking?" She said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her over the droning of the ceiling fan above them.

He remained silent for a moment longer. "I wish I could marry you. But…." He didn't know what to say next.

Lynn sat up slightly looking him directly in the eyes and ran her thumb along the scar that ran from his cheek down towards his neck. "Filip don't. We don't need a ring or a piece of paper. I am yours! I have your crow."

He unconsciously ran his hand over her shoulder and the crow that resided there. "Aye, you do." He smiled at her drawing her in closely.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"Where are we going?" Lynn laughed as Chibs dragged her by the hand down Main street.

He shushed her. "Stop asking questions, you'll see."

Lynn looked at the store fronts they passed. The tattoo parlor, the ice cream shop, Floyd's barber shop, then they stopped in front of a vacant store front.

There was a man inside busily painting a wall. She recognized the shaggy blond hair. "Mikey?" She said aloud to no one specific. Opening the door she caught her brother's attention. "Mikey!"

He turned around surprised, pulling earbuds out of his ears. "Hey, Sis!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tight quick hug. "Sorry." He apologized when he noticed a smudge of paint on her shirt. "How do you like your place so far? There's still a lot of work to do, but it's going to be great."

Lynn's head snapped in Chibs' direction, he was wearing a wide goofy grin. "My place?!" She asked confounded.

"Oh shit! Was it a surprise? Did I fuck it up?" Mikey asked, terrified that Chibs would be angry with him. After a moment he noticed that Chibs' grin remained, he relaxed.

"Your place." Chibs affirmed.

In quick succession Lynn jumped up and down clapping her hands, covered her mouth as she giggled with surprise and glee, then rushed into her man's arms. He laughed with her and rocked back and forth with her in his arms. "What are you going to call the place? Can't very well call it _Zoomin' Groomin'_ being as it is not as mobile as the van."

Lynn beamed at him. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

Chibs looked to the ceiling as if deep in thought. "How about _'_ _Oh For Pet's Sake'_ or _'_ _Shampooches'_ or _'_ _Scruffy and Fluffy'_." Lynn guffawed at his suggestions. "Oh how about the _'_ _Wizard of Paws'_?" He waggled his eyebrows at one last suggestion. "You could call it _'_ _Doggie Style'_ ".

She slapped his chest. "How long have you been thinking of these?"

"A while." Chibs pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's wonderful, Baby. Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" She snuggled into his embrace.

Chibs lowered his voice into a more serious tone. "I can think of a few ways." Mikey still within earshot rolled his eyes and went back to painting.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs opened the door to _Shampooches_ , still amazed that Lynn had taken his joking suggestion. Amy was at the register, the phone pressed to her ear and Baby Blue (as the child was now called) on her hip. She nodded at the biker that walked in the door as a greeting as she took an appointment. Customers and their dogs milled around the front, waiting for an appointment or perusing the shelves. Business was booming.

Mikey came out from the back hefting large bags of dog food to stock the shelves out front. "Hey Chibs!"

Chibs slapped Mikey on the back as he passed and walked behind the counter giving a kiss on the cheek to Baby Blue and Amy. Opening the door to the grooming area Chibs found Shannon trimming a small fuzzy mutt. She waved enthusiastically and smiled at the visitor. "Afternoon, sweetheart."

Upon hearing the deep voice with the wonderful burr that she loved so much she peered over her shoulder, hands never leaving the sudsy pug in her tub. "Hi, Baby what brings you here?"

Chibs walked up behind her pressing his body against hers and resting his hands on her hips. He kissed the side of her neck, the tickle of his beard causing her to giggle. "I came to see my girl." He looked around the room spotting the beagle snoozing in her dog bed in the corner. "There she is!" He squatted down and called to Dotty. "Come here girl."

Dotty's head popped up roused from her sleep and rushed over to her favorite person. Lynn just shook her head at the antics and chuckled. He scratched the dog and let her crawl around him. Rising back to his full height he stated. "I was just heading to Floyd's for a haircut. Get this mop cut."

"Don't you dare!" Lynn exclaimed. "Trim only, you know I like it long." She emphasized her point with a wink.

"Yes dear." Chibs said as he sauntered back out the door.

 **Author's Note:** **Alright that's it folks.** **Story over.** **I hope you all enjoyed it at least a little.** **I'm going to take a break, go on a little vacation for the holidays then maybe come back with another story.** **I'm still trying to figure out if I want to make a sequel to this or a whole new Chibs/OC story.** **Llama5 is open for suggestions.** **PM me or leave something in the comments**!


End file.
